


Take a Stand

by NeonCandies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Genyatta - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, The mchanzo finally arrives 8 chapters in, bending au, thought it would've been later but eh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonCandies/pseuds/NeonCandies
Summary: An Avatar born unable to walk, it was practically unheard of. But Zenyatta was adamant in proving himself worthy of being the bridge between worlds. However his journey doesn't start like how he'd expect it to, but Zenyatta's learned early on to expect the unexpected. Joined by a reclusive Firebender searching for something and his trusty Flying Bison, Zenyatta's positive he'll live up to his title as Avatar, one step at a time.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ayy this is just a test run fic. I've had this idea for a while now and the Genyatta discord group I'm in kinda unintentionally fanned the flames. I don't really know if I'll finish this fanfic or do something more with it, I just want to see how this first chapter goes. I may update this in my spare time or just when I feel like it. I do really have some things planned for it and I will of course be taking some liberties. But I dunno I just think this entire concept would be extremely fun to do! Thank you for reading, feedback is appreciated! Also pardon the irony in the title and summary. I may change the title in the future, so the title is still pending. As for the summary, since it kinda hints at what I have planned for the future, I'll probably keep it? Maybe? We'll see.

It wasn’t unheard of for a child to be born with some form of ailment. These things tend to happen, that didn’t make them any less in the grand scheme of life. All four nations had some children born with a defect of sorts, no nation was exempt from such things. So it wasn’t much of a surprise to the Air Nomads when a child was born unable to walk.

It hadn’t been clear at first, especially since the child was far more mild mannered than the other infants. No one thought anything was wrong since this child wouldn’t kick up a fuss, even when he was clearly upset. It wasn’t until the fellow infants his age began to move around and walk that the Air nomads of the Northern Air Temple realized something was wrong.

While the other children were learning how to walk and run, he was stuck unable to keep his legs under him. It was like trying to watch a newborn Fox Antelope walk for the first time. Stumbling around and slipping with every attempt. It was heartbreaking to watch, especially when it was clear that he wouldn’t be giving up anytime soon.

So when the child was a bit older and able to withstand certain environmental differences, the Council of Elders decided to have him checked by one of the healers at the Northern Water Tribe. Mondatta, one of the council members, went with the young child. The trip was relatively quick by Air Bison, Mondatta having to keep a rather firm hold on his young charge. Despite being unable to walk, the child was a hazard with how curious he was. Always trying to climb up the side of the saddle just to look at the scenery passing by below them.

By the time they had reached the city and had gotten permission for a healer to check up on the young Airbender, Mondatta was exhausted. But still, he didn’t allow himself a moment to rest. He stuck with the boy throughout the entire checkup, only slightly surprised at the sudden shyness of the boy clinging to him. It was understandable he’d be cautious, after all he had never met anyone before that wasn’t a monk from the temple.

“Hello little one,” The old healer smiled, shuffling closer when Mondatta placed him on the examination table. “What is your name?”

Fiddling with his fingers and avoiding eye contact, the young boy mumbled out a quick “Zenyatta” before clamming up again.

She smiled, seeming used to the shy response. Holding up her hands, she coaxed water out of the large jug next to her, coating her hands in a thin layer. Zenyatta instantly focused on her at the sight of bending, his interest and awe clearly piqued. It was his first time seeing someone bend something other than air.

“I’m going to touch your legs now, ok? It’s only to check if there’s anything wrong. If you are able to feel it, it may be a little cold.” She informed, hands hovering over his scrawny form. The water began to glow faintly, but she waited for Zenyatta to nod his head before she began running her hands over his legs.

He shivered slightly at the feeling but kept quiet, chewing on his bottom lip while clinging tightly to his fingers. It lasted for only a few minutes, but by the end of it the woman was frowning and her brows were creased. She stood, bending the water back into the jug with a flick of her wrist.

“Well?” Mondatta bent down, picking Zenyatta up and perching him on his hip.

She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. Furrowing her brows further, she hummed and seemed to be thinking hard about something. “There isn’t anything blocking his pathways, nor does it seem to be an internal injury. All of his energy is flowing like it should, so it doesn’t make sense why he shouldn’t be able to walk…”

Mondatta mirrored her frown, “As far as we know, Zenyatta is able to feel his legs. In his previous attempts to walk, he had slipped and scraped his knee. It was very obvious that he felt pain from the injury since he cried for quite a bit afterwards.”

Now she looked even more intrigued, “Hmm… I will need to converse with other healers about this. It is… Mind boggling. Master Mondatta, would you be so willing as to return with Zenyatta by the next full moon? That would be the best time to do an even more thorough and extensive check.”

Mondatta dipped his head in acknowledgement, the two of them thanking the healer for her time. As they were leaving, Mondatta noticed Zenyatta staring off intently in a direction further into the city. He had his brows creased like he was trying to discern something, mouth twisted into a thoughtful pout.

“Zenyatta?” Mondatta glanced up, following his line of sight but unable to figure out what it was that caught the child’s attention.

“There’s singing…” He mumbled, pointing towards where he was looking.

Besides the fact that where he was pointing was blocked by a building, Mondatta couldn’t hear any singing no matter how hard he tried. So, instead of simply dismissing whatever it was the child was hearing, Mondatta merely smiled at him.

“Oh? And what is the singing about?”

At this Zenyatta looked a little stumped, crossing his arms over his little chest. “Mmm… No words, just humming!”

Mondatta nodded at Zenyatta’s brief description, if you could even call it that. He made his way back to his Bison, the large creature moving to stand from where it had been resting. Mondatta leapt into the air, a small burst of Airbending allowing him to shoot up and land safely on his Bison’s back.

“Quite interesting. I wonder if you will find the source one day.” Mondatta said as he sat Zenyatta down, moving to take the reins for his Bison.

“I hope so! It sounded pretty.” Zenyatta cheerily said.

When they returned to the air temple, Mondatta left Zenyatta to be tended to by one of the older monks. He had to discuss with the other head monks about this revelation on Zenyatta’s ailment. However when he entered the large meditation chamber dedicated specifically for the council members, it was to the appearances of very grim faces.

He frowned, only giving a brief greeting before inquiring as to what has them in such dire moods.

“It has been three years since Avatar Yen died. The last of the children born a week after her passing have been given the test, yet none of them have selected the four relics.” Jin, a deeply wrinkled monk with an extremely long beard huffed, pulling at the thick white strands.

“All of them?” Mondatta really hoped that it wasn’t true. Avatar Yen had been born in the Fire Nation, so it only made sense that the next Avatar would be born to the Air Nation. Yet if all of the children had been given the test and none of them have selected the four relics, then what could that mean?

Lou, another of the council elders, spoke up, his tone soft. “Well not all of them. Zenyatta has yet to take the test.”

Jin looked at his companion, brows drawn together. “My dear moon peach, while I know where you are going with this, are you truly sure?”

“Why not?” Lou shrugged, turning his wrinkly face towards Jin and smiling. “The world is a mysterious and unique place. Who’s to say that the next Avatar can’t have a disability?”

“Well let’s give it a try!” Mino, the fourth council member cheered jovially.

Mondatta glanced over the council members, letting his gaze settle on the final member of the five, Osaki. Inclining his head, Mondatta folded his hands behind his back. “Well, Osaki? What say you?”

Osaki hummed sleepily, smiling and glancing off to the side. “I see nothing wrong with letting him have the chance. Though it will be a very difficult journey for him if he does end up being the Avatar.”

They all collectively voiced their agreement on that before Mondatta went to go and fetch Zenyatta. Though the monks had not necessarily been biased on not having him take the test, it was Mondatta who believed that Zenyatta didn’t need to take it. In a way, yes, he was coddling Zenyatta, but could you blame him? Zenyatta needed help in getting around places, he could not walk on his own. Until they could figure out a way to help Zenyatta get around, he was going to have to get help from those around him.

Mondatta found Zenyatta sitting with a group of children varying in ages, the young boy of 3 trying to describe the Water Tribe with his limited vocabulary. It brought a smile to the aged man’s face, warming his heart. Moving over to the small group, he instantly had their attention, bidding them all a hello.

“Master Mondatta!”

Patting as many heads as he could, Mondatta smiled warmly. “Yes, hello everyone. I’m sorry to interrupt Zenyatta’s story, but I’m afraid I’m going to need to borrow him for a moment.”

Zenyatta blinked, nodding his head and waving bye to the other children when Mondatta picked him up. At Zenyatta’s small inquiries on where they were going, Mondatta would give vague responses in order to quell some questions. Though he could not answer everything directly without giving away what this test was for, he could explain that it was something that every child from the Air Nation would sometimes do when the time called for it.

He was taken to a room that was locked from the outside, the council of elders standing outside of it. They all smiled warmly at Zenyatta and greeted him just as enthusiastically as the child did. Then, with a nod of their heads, Lou bended air into the large tubes, causing the mechanism to sing and the doors to open.

Inside the large room was a wide mat with rows upon rows of toys laid out. Setting Zenyatta down on the floor near the start of the mat, Mondatta squatted down till he was somewhat eyelevel with Zenyatta.

“Now Zen, this is a very special room. The toys here are separated by the nation they come from. There are toys from the Fire Nation, Water Nation, Earth Nation, and the Air Nation here. You are allowed to pick one toy from each nation, ok?” He explained.

Taking a moment to try and process through the words, Zenyatta hesitantly nodded his head. “Ok…”

With that Mondatta took a step back, standing with the other monks and watching Zenyatta look over the toys. It was a little painful to watch the poor boy pretty much pull himself by the strength of his own arms. He had to take frequent breaks as he passed row after row of toys from the Air Nation. But still, even if they wanted to, they could not interfere. Zenyatta had to look through the toys and make the selection on his own, they could not hold his hand and escort him through this.

It was ages before Zenyatta had picked the first toy. He had just been reaching the end of the Air Nation’s toy selection before he suddenly stopped. Turning his body, Zenyatta looked down at a toy and blinked owlishly. Tilting his head, he reached out and let his fingers dance over the item. Zenyatta suddenly smiled and picked up the little pull-string propeller, pulling the thin rope and causing the fan to spin. Giggling, Zenyatta looked over his shoulder and held it up to the monks.

“This one!”

The elders shared a look, Lou clutching Jin’s hand tightly. They collectively held their breath, watching as Osaki moved over to Zenyatta. He smiled, bending down and picking Zenyatta up, moving him over to where the toys from the Water Nation were.

“Marvelous choice,” He chuckled, plucking the toy from Zenyatta’s hands after setting him down. “I’ll hold on to this while you pick your next toy, ok?”

Zenyatta nodded, instantly going on to look at all the toys while Osaki moved back to the other monks. He breathed out a heavy sigh, “One down.”

“Three to go…” Mondatta mumbled, hands behind his back.

It went like this for the next three turns. Zenyatta would look at the toys and his eyes would catch on a particular one. After letting his hands brush over it, he seemed satisfied with his choice and would present it. Only once did he pass over a toy he stopped at, seeming satisfied with it after learning how the little dragon roared when you blew into its tail.

Each time Zenyatta would select a toy, one of the monks would take it from him and move him on to the next nation’s toys. By the time Zenyatta had made his final selection, it was clear that this test had proven fruitful. They didn’t even need to see that Zenyatta had picked the little wooden hand drum, they all knew what the outcome would be.

Mondatta took a deep breath, sighing through his nose as he moved over to Zenyatta and picked him up. “All wonderful choices, Zenyatta.” Mondatta complimented, moving back to the elders.

“Why don’t we leave you to go play with your new toys, hm?” Jin asked, leading the way out of the room, the large doors closing behind them.

Once Zenyatta was in his room and quite absorbed in his new toys, the monks retreated in order to converse. They all stared at each other with varying expressions, though the most prominent one was joy.

“We will need to send word to the other temples.” Jin was the first to speak.

“And the other nations.” Osaki added.

“But how will he begin his training?” Mino frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’ll be extremely difficult. He’ll have to learn how to bend air without the use of his legs.”

“And the other elements as well. But… Will he even be able to?” Lou glanced between the monks worriedly. “Earthbending is strongest when the bender’s feet are in contact with the ground. They transfer their energies through the very thing the bend. How is Zenyatta going to be able to bend earth if he is unable to stand?”

Mondatta placed a hand on Lou’s shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. “He will face that when the time comes. Until then all we can do is teach him how to Airbend.”

“Mondatta is right,” Osaki said, newfound determination in his eyes. “If we can teach him how to utilize Airbending into helping his mobility, I’m sure he’ll be able to master the other elements.”

Jin rubbed at his beard, “This is going to be quite difficult for the boy. But being the Avatar isn’t easy.”

“I have faith that Zenyatta will be able to accomplish great things.” Lou nodded his head, smiling brightly. “He is going to become an amazing Avatar. I just know it.”


	2. The Avatar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday! You're the Avatar!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm going to pump out a few chapters of this pretty soon, so expect the next chapter in a few days or something. But for future references, would you all enjoy longer chapters? Or should I keep them around 2-5 thousand words per chapter? I feel like I may end up writing longer chapters, especially since I've got a lot planned for this. Also for this chapter and the next, I'm sorry for the time skips, I kind of need to skip a lot of things just so I can get to where the story actually starts :'D But there will be flashbacks to Zenyatta's past, so don't worry! On another note, sorry if Zenyatta is a bit ooc? Like, he's a growing boy, give him time to mature and crud. So for the time being he's going to be a little more... Immature? Mainly because he is still a growing boy :U But still, thank you for reading and thank you for your encouraging comments!

“Zenyatta, come down from there, I have something very important I must speak to you about.” Mondatta called from where he stood at the base of the moon peach tree.

Zenyatta glanced to the side, placing a leaf in his book to act as a marker. Closing it, he tucked the book under his arm and swung his body to the side. He fell from the high branch, a swirl of leaves rising up as a current of air slowed his decent. Zenyatta gently landed, his body slumping against the tree’s trunk the moment his feet touched the ground.

“Yes, what is it?” The young 16 year old smiled warmly at the elder monk.

Sighing, Mondatta moved over to the wheelchair that lay discarded to the side. He pushed it over to Zenyatta, helping the young teen settle into the chair. Once the boy was situated, Mondatta stepped away from him. He watched as Zenyatta placed his book on his lap before lifting his hands and moving them gracefully. A current of air was bended into the horn-like mechanisms of the wheelchair, causing it to move from the amount of air Zenyatta put into the tubes.

As they walked along the trail back to the main area of the temple, Mondatta began speaking in a low tone as to not be overheard. “There is something of great importance the council must talk to you about.”

Zenyatta smiled sweetly, glancing at Mondatta and chuckling. “Is it about my birthday? I didn’t think we started the tradition of having everyone go and see the council when they turned sixteen.”

The teasing tone cracked a small smile from Mondatta, though it was quick to fall into a more serious look. “I’m afraid that isn’t the case. This is a far more serious meeting than I would’ve liked to force upon you.”

Zenyatta frowned at that, watching Mondatta for a few moments, trying to search for any form of indication on what this meeting was about. Finding none, Zenyatta faced forward, the crease between his brows deepening from the force of his frown.

It was an agonizingly long time before they made it into the main temple and towards where the council usually held their meetings. His growing apprehension was mixed with the intense curiosity Zenyatta was known for. His blatantly curious nature always got him in trouble around the temple, whether it be with the monks or the creatures living on their little mountain top. One time Zenyatta had curiously stuck his head in an empty tree trunk because he had heard chittering coming from it. Turns out it was where a pregnant Winged Lemur had had her babies. She was not pleased with the young child sticking his head in and scaring her children. Those scratches took weeks to heal up.

Swallowing down his sudden anxiety, Zenyatta neatly placed his hands atop his book after stopping his wheelchair in front of the Council of Elders. Mondatta placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly for a moment before leaving to take his place on one of the cushions in front of Zenyatta.

The five elders before him all inclined their head to him and muttering their own greetings. Zenyatta returned them with a hello of his own, dipping his body forward in a make-shift bow since he could not bend down further.

“Elders,” Zenyatta started, polite as ever even in his young age. “I was told that you wished to see me?”

“That is correct,” Jin said, looking towards Mino. He cleared his throat purposefully, “Mino, if you’d please.”

“Yeeeep!” Mino popped the ‘p’, gently grabbing the rolled up bundle next to him. He handed the bundle to Lou who passed it to Jin.

Once he had the bundle in his hands, Jin nodded his head to Zenyatta. “If you’d please sit on the floor with us, we can begin explaining things.”

Zenyatta hesitated for only a moment, but ultimately he trusted the monks. Slowly he climbed from his chair, manually having to maneuver his legs. Once he was finally on the ground, Zenyatta pushed his chair away and tucked his legs underneath him.

The council waited patiently for Zenyatta to get settled before Jin unwound the bundle. He then set it down in front of Zenyatta. Only when the cloth was laid bare on the floor did Zenyatta see the items contained in the bundle. Frowning slightly, he tilted his head to the side and reached for one of the items, only hesitating a moment to look up and see if it was ok.

At Jin’s nod, Zenyatta went ahead and picked up the little clay turtle he remembered fondly playing with. The confusion he felt was palpable even without him voicing it. Looking up, Zenyatta’s chestnut coloured eyes danced over the faces of each elder. He frowned, biting his bottom lip in a nervous gesture.

“My old… Toys?”

Mondatta nodded, speaking up and grabbing Zenyatta’s attention. “These are a very special set of toys. When you picked them, it revealed something truly marvelous about you, Zenyatta.”

“You see, the fact that you picked these toys specifically out of the thousands presented to you indicates that you are… Well…” Lou trailed off, unsure how to put it.

Osaki sighed, rolling his eyes at the way the others were dancing around saying it. “What we’re trying to say is, Zenyatta, is that you are the Avatar.”

Zenyatta’s eyes widened, his lips parting as he stared at them with a stricken look. Brows creasing, his expression slowly twisted into one of disbelief as he began to process those words. Zenyatta slowly shook his head as his lips flapped open and closed, the young monk at a loss for words.

“I… I don’t understand. Me, the Avatar? How can you be so sure?” He asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“These toys are called the Avatar Relics. They were the same set of toys you picked in your past life. We were able to learn that you were the Avatar based off the fact that you selected them.” Mondatta explained gently.

“But that doesn’t make sense! Surely this is a mistake! A-a coincidence!” Zenyatta protested, his hands clenching into tight fists.

“There is no coincidences in fate, Zenyatta.” Osaki said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Zenyatta shook his head, “No, there is… I **can’t** be the Avatar!”

Lou frowned, “And why do you say this, young one?”

Letting out a sound of frustration, Zenyatta gestured to his body. “I can’t walk, I can’t run, I can’t jump; I can’t even stand up without falling over like a fish on land! I am… Not the Avatar. I can’t be…”

Zenyatta looked down at his hands, confusion and frustration raging heavily in his mind. The small euphoric feeling was easily drowned out by the heavily negative ones.

He swallowed heavily, refusing to let himself cry. With a shaky voice, he spoke softly. “The Avatar is supposed to inspire peace and hope wherever they go. But how can I be expected to do any of those things if I can’t even walk on my own? How will I be able to bend the other elements?”

The elders all shared a look, expressions varying. Taking a deep breath, Mino stood and moved over to Zenyatta. He dropped down to sit next to Zenyatta, once again not at all acting like the old man he was.

Grinning toothily, Mino wrapped an arm around Zenyatta’s shoulders. “Look Zenyatta, I know this is a lot. It’s overwhelming! I can’t imagine how you must be feeling right now, but that’s ok. You say an Avatar brings peace and inspires hope, yeah, sure! But I’ve got the feeling you’re not thinking about that specifically. You’re thinking about how you don’t deserve to be an Avatar because you can’t walk, right?”

Zenyatta stiffened slightly, looking away from the knowing look in Mino’s eyes. Though Mino was known for acting like a goofy, laid-back fool most of the time, it always managed to surprise everyone how observant he could be.

Nodding his head in satisfaction at being correct, Mino hummed. “Look at it this way, Zenyatta. There are children and adults alike all over this world who are impaired in some way. Some are born without certain limbs, others lose them in an accident. Some people are even born missing something on the inside, and I’m not talking a physical thing. Some people have different pains in their head that no amount of healers can take away, but that’s ok, because they’re still just as important in life, no matter what’s bringing them down.

“You being the Avatar opens a world of new possibilities! Where does it say that the Avatar must be able to walk? If you can find those texts, then burn them because they’re wrong. Zenyatta, being the Avatar doesn’t mean you have to be flawless or move like you’re made of a mountain. You can be your own Avatar, that’s the beauty of it all! There will never be an Avatar like you, that’s what makes you unique! So what you can’t walk? Stories say that one of the Avatars was blind and he learned how to sense his surroundings from the Badger Moles!”

Mino ended his rant by gently taking Zenyatta’s face in his hands and lifting his head up to look at him. “It’s ok to be overwhelmed, just remember that you are not alone. You don’t have to figure this out by yourself, you have everyone here supporting you. And not only that, but all of your past lives are right there in you supporting you as well.” He said, tapping a finger to Zenyatta’s chest. “Besides, just look at all you’ve accomplished so far! You learned how to get around your disability and use Airbending to the best of your ability! You even figured out a way to keep your feet on the ground with bending!”

“Zenyatta,” Jin spoke up, catching their attention. “You can take some time to process this. We simply felt it was time you learned, as you do turn 16 today.”

“And because we believe it is time you start your Avatar journey and learn Waterbending.” Lou added. He offered a small smile, “But of course that can wait until you feel you are ready.”

“Going back to what Mino brought up on you utilizing Airbending to suction your feet to varying surfaces, we’ve decided that this is good enough to warrant you earning your arrows.” Osaki added with a yawn.

Zenyatta’s frown seemed to deepen, “But… I don’t believe that makes me a master at Airbending yet. Why would I…?”

Mondatta sighed, giving his fellow monks pointed looks. “Alright, that is enough for today. Let us give Zenyatta time to process all of this before we talk any further.”

Mino stood, helping Zenyatta back into his chair. Zenyatta absentmindedly listened to whatever else it was they said. In a daze he left, rolling himself out of the temple and down towards the courtyard. He didn’t need to worry about the stairs, as they had built ramps for him when he had received his wheelchair.

A few of the children his age all waved enthusiastically, trying to convince Zenyatta to come play with them. Smiling reluctantly, Zenyatta gave a vague excuse about not feeling well and needing to go meditate. This led to him rolling himself to one of the lush gardens where the Flying Bison usually hung around. He waited a moment, searching for the smaller form of his Bison.

It didn’t take long for Zenyatta to spot Iris, the Bison sidled up next to one of her brothers and snoozing. She snapped awake at Zenyatta’s call, nuzzling her brother farewell before hopping off and flying to Zenyatta. The Bison, almost fully grown, was still relatively small compared to the others. This was because she was the runt of the litter, born smaller and frailer than the other Bison.

When Zenyatta had gone to pick his own Flying Bison, he had almost instantly felt a connection with the little thing. She could seem to sense that Zenyatta was like her, dysfunctional in some way. They understood each other in a way no one else would, that’s what made their bond so special.

Iris nuzzled the smaller monk, licking up the side of his face. Zenyatta giggled, hugging her muzzle as much as he could. She may be a runt but she was still far larger than Zenyatta. Leaning against her, he let out a heavy sigh.

“Oh Iris, so much has happened in the past hour. I… I’m so overwhelmed by it all.” Frowning, Zenyatta pulled back and looked up at the Bison. “Iris, would you please take me somewhere I can meditate on my own? I need to be with my thoughts for the time being.”

Iris let out a low rumble, settling her body close to the ground. Zenyatta smiled, taking the book that was still on his lap and securing it under his arm. He then twisted his hands up, a powerful gust of wind tugging him up from his chair. Zenyatta stood, wobbling slightly. He acted quickly so he wouldn’t topple over, commanding another burst of air. It took him off the ground, high over Iris. Zenyatta slowed his decent, landing neatly on the back of Iris’ neck.

“Alright Iris, yip-yip!” Zenyatta said once he was holding securely onto her fur.

She bellowed out a groan of understanding, picking up Zenyatta’s wheelchair delicately between her teeth. Then, with a beat of her massive tail, the two of them were up in the air. They flew high at first, passing over the many building structures that made up the Northern Air Temple. But then they were diving past the edge, Iris flying them down towards the thin forest that surrounded the mountain the temple sat upon.

They ended up in a clearing, a small little pond close to them. With Iris’ help, Zenyatta was back in his wheelchair and moving to be at the edge of the lake. He slid off his chair, tucking his legs under him into a meditative pose. Sighing, Zenyatta looked up towards the sky, leaning back when Iris laid behind him. He rested against her warm side, body moving with every inhale and exhale she did.

“Iris… Today is my birthday, you know?” Zenyatta started, twiddling his fingers. “I turn 16 today.”

 Iris licked the side of his head at that, almost as if she was saying “happy birthday” in her own way. This pulled a giggle out of Zenyatta, his smile managing to linger for a while longer as he continued speaking.

“The monks wanted to speak to me today. They… Showed me all of my old toys that I used to play with. And then they told me that they used to belong to the previous Avatars, the ones before me. They told me that I was… Their reincarnation. That I am the new Avatar.” He whispered the last part, still in disbelief.

Shaking his head, Zenyatta rubbed the palm of his hands over his face, biting back a groan. “Ugh, this is so confusing! How can I be the Avatar?” Frowning, Zenyatta once again looked down at his hands.

Was it truly so hard to believe that he could be the Avatar? Zenyatta had never really paid that much attention to his inability to move his legs. Sure it made playing with the other kids difficult sometimes, but there were a handful that would try to include Zenyatta whenever they could. But that didn’t change the fact that more often than not, he was left out of a lot of games because he wasn’t as mobile as the other kids.

He shook his head and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Zenyatta wriggled around a bit till he was sitting straight. Once he was back in a meditative pose, Zenyatta closed his eyes and concentrated. He never tried this while meditating before, but if he truly was the Avatar then it should be worth a shot, right?

It took far longer than Zenyatta thought it would. He had almost forgotten why he was meditating in the first place. Somewhere deep in his heart he was hoping this wasn’t a mistake. But an even larger part of him also doubted that he really was the Avatar. After all, what was an Avatar that couldn’t walk?

“ _An Avatar with his work cut out for him_.” Came the wispy voice.

Zenyatta’s eyes snapped open and he quickly looked up. Standing before him was the ethereal form of a woman. She had short black hair split into two pigtails, the clothes she was wearing swathed in varying shades of red.

She smiled warmly, “ _Hello Zenyatta, my name is Yen. I was the Avatar before you_.”

He gasped, hands flying up to cover his mouth. Yen chuckled at the reaction, still smiling at him. Holding out her hand, she tilted her head to the side. “ _I understand you have a lot of questions. Would you like to join me for a walk? I can explain a few things that may make it easier on you_.”

Zenyatta blinked, looking down at his legs then back up at her hand. He slowly shook his head, fumbling for words. “I can’t. M-my legs…”

She chuckled and quirked a brow at him, “ _There are very little limits in the Spirit World_.”

At her words, Zenyatta finally took a look around him. The little pond and sparse forest had fallen away to a wide meadow that stretched on for longer than he could see. To the right there were crops, wooden huts accompanying the farmland. The sight before him was beautiful, it gave off a sense of familiarity despite the fact Zenyatta had never seen it before.

Looking back at Yen, he accepted her hand. She pulled him up and for the first time ever in Zenyatta’s life, he stood on his own without the help of others or bending. Zenyatta wobbled at first, tipping forward too much. Yen was right there to fix him, holding him by the shoulders till he got his bearings. Once she was sure he wasn’t going to fall, Yen let him go, though her hands still hovered close.

Zenyatta let out a small sigh of awe, staring down at his legs. He took a tentative step, only shaking a few times before he was right back to taking another. Soon one step turned into two, then several, then Zenyatta wasn’t even walking anymore. He was running, spinning, and jumping.

Giggling endlessly, Zenyatta didn’t even care when he slipped in the grass. He simply picked himself back up and continued to do what he’s wanted for so long now. After getting his fill of running around like a kid, Zenyatta paused to catch his breath. Only then did he remember that he’d just left the spirit of the previous Avatar to go frolic in the fields.

Blushing, Zenyatta quickly looked back to where he had left Yen. She was smiling at him from where she sat, a few colourful creatures napping around her. They were unlike anything Zenyatta had ever seen, they too carrying a ghostly quality to them. He assumed they were spirits of some sort, though he wasn’t completely sure of what. Then again he didn’t know much about spirits to begin with.

“S-sorry about that.” He finally said when he made it back to the Avatar.

Yen merely shook her head, holding out a hand to Zenyatta and coaxing him to sit next to her. “ _Think nothing of it, young one. I can tell you were enjoying yourself. There is no reason on Earth for me to take that from you_.”

The two sat in silence for a while, Zenyatta trying to fight his curiosity at this entire situation. He jumped a bit when one of the little spirits got up and climbed into his lap, cuddling close and letting out a buzzing purr in content. He hesitated for a moment before running his hand along its body.

“ _So, questions_.” Yen hummed, giving Zenyatta a side-glance.

Zenyatta grimaced, “Right. Well… Unless I’m having a very active dream, then this really does prove that I’m the Avatar.” Then again, it wouldn’t be the first time that he dreamt he could walk. The addition of the Avatar in his dream would be just an odd bonus.

Yen chuckled, gently patting Zenyatta’s head in a rather soothing motion. “ _I can promise you this isn’t a dream. You are indeed the next Avatar after me. And let me just say I am very excited to see how your future will turn out. I can tell it’s going to be quite an adventure_.”

Zenyatta nodded his head slowly, looking out towards the field. “If I’m being honest… I’m both parts excited and terrified. I’m worried that I won’t be a good Avatar; that I’ll fail in some way. I’m unable to walk in the Physical World, how can I be expected to bend all the elements there? Can I really become a master of the elements?”

“ _All of your doubts and questions are valid, but you have to remember your strengths as well, Zenyatta_.” Yen said, resting a hand on his shoulder. “ _Currently you are like a bird that has had its wings clipped. Right now you are grounded, unable to take flight. But as time goes on and you continue to grow, you will eventually be able to spread your wings and soar_!”

Zenyatta had a feeling she meant more with her words then she was letting on. But from the mysterious smile she sent him, he knew he wouldn’t get any further answer on it.

“ _Think about it this way, Zenyatta. How was it when you first started to Airbend_?”

The answer came very easily, “It was difficult. At first I tried to fight the air, make it move _for_ me. But then I learned to see that I needed to move with the air, not against it. I managed to get the hang of it after trying for so long. But I’ve noticed that my bending is different than all my peers.”

Yen nodded her head and crossed her arms over her chest. “ _See? You managed to get ahold of Airbending after trial and error. You found a way to bend air that works for you, even if it doesn’t work for anyone else. The other elements may just be like that. You will learn how to bend the other elements differently than any of your past lives did. But that’s ok because this is your journey, not anyone else’s. We had our adventure, now it is time for you to have yours_.”

She was right, now that Zenyatta thought about it. He would most likely fail the first few times, but there was nothing wrong with that. He could take the failures and turn them into success. Zenyatta knew he could do it, he just had to keep trying. Though doubts still lingered in his mind, he did feel immensely better after talking with Yen.

The two of them continued staring out into the field, silence falling between them, only punctuated by the chirp and croaks of the spirits surrounding the two Avatars. Zenyatta sighed, a feeling of nostalgia gripping his heart as he continued to watch the little farming village. Though he couldn’t see any people despite not being too far from the village, he knew deep down inside that this village was always lively and brimming with energy.

“It’s so beautiful here.” He whispered after a while.

Yen hummed in agreement, “ _This is the village I was born and raised in. I also got married here, you know_.”

“Really?” Zenyatta turned to look at her, eyes wide.

She chuckled at the awe dancing in his gaze. Petting his head, Yen gave him another warm smile. “ _Yes. I was fortunate enough to not have any great conflicts in my time as the Avatar. Though I was called away every now and again, I would always return right back to this village_.”

“Did you ever have any kids?”

Zenyatta watched as Yen’s smile took on a sadder note, the Avatar’s gaze growing distant. Brushing her hand over Zenyatta’s cheek, she let out a soft sigh. “ _I’m afraid I didn’t. That was not what destiny had in store for me, it seems_.”

He blinked, knowing somewhere inside of him that it was a painful topic and that bringing it up was a terrible option. So Zenyatta nodded, accepting the response and changing the subject.

“I would like to visit, someday. Maybe when I’m learning Firebending.”

“ _I’m sure you’ll enjoy it. Everyone is always so friendly to newcomers_.” Yen’s expression brightened, the former Avatar closing her eyes and sighing. “ _Do say hi to everyone for me, if you do_.”

“I will.” Zenyatta promised.

Yen nodded, once again running her hand over the top of Zenyatta’s head in a soothing fashion. Zenyatta found himself greatly enjoying the contact, it was comforting. The heavy sigh that left Yen had Zenyatta looking back to her, curiously watching the slew of emotions that passed over her face.

“ _Zenyatta, though you are young, your journey has already begun. Do not falter and trust your heart. You are a kind soul, Zenyatta, I have faith in you_.” Yen said quietly, her voice sounding faint, like it was coming from far away.

Zenyatta suddenly felt like he was swimming, invisible currents pulling him away from the Spirit World. His surroundings melted away, Avatar Yen the only staple thing as the world around Zenyatta turned black. The last thing he saw was a fleeting smile from her before he was suddenly gasping awake.

He looked around, realizing he was back at the little pond, Iris snoozing against him. Zenyatta blinked, rubbing his face just to have something to do. Letting out a shaky breath, Zenyatta glanced at the pond water gently lapping at the edge of the shore.

Zenyatta bit his lip and clenched his hands for a moment before he took in a deep breath. On the slow exhale he raised his hands. He had no clue how to bend water but he figured it shouldn’t be too hard, right? Earth was the element he’d have difficulty with, it was the opposite for air, after all.

Shaking his head, Zenyatta vowed to take it one step at a time. He’d deal with Earthbending when it was time, till then he’d work on his Airbending and his Waterbending. So, with a thrill shooting through his spine, Zenyatta concentrated on the water and flicked his wrist.

The water did nothing at first, much to his disappointment. Still Zenyatta refused to back down. Shifting as much as he could, Zenyatta managed to push his body into a sort of kneeling pose, albeit with some difficulty. Zenyatta then used both hands, twisting his entire body into the movement. Apparently he’d used far more force then necessary, because the next thing he knew, he was staring up at a giant wave right before it crashed into him.

Zenyatta was knocked back against Iris as the wave of pond water doused the two of them. Iris startled awake at the sudden unwanted bath, her large head swinging around trying to find the source of the disturbance. Zenyatta stared at the pond with wide eyes, robes dripping and clinging to him from the weight of the water.

After a few moments of silence, Zenyatta burst out into laughter, hands flying up to cover his cheeks in delight. “I really am the Avatar!”

Iris let out a displeased bellow, nudging Zenyatta with her wet side. Zenyatta giggled, pushing off of her and grinning widely. “Sorry Iris! But did you see that? I managed to bend a huge wave!”

She was unimpressed, snorting and standing up from Zenyatta. The large Bison shook out her fur, scattering water everywhere. Zenyatta covered his face in order to avoid most of the onslaught, though it wouldn’t have made a difference since he was already soaked.

With his chuckles tapering off, Zenyatta pressed his fists together. A large gust of air erupted, drying his form in only a few seconds. Smiling, Zenyatta coaxed Iris back to his side before he dried her with his bending. He couldn’t stop smiling, even when they made their way back to the temple. Zenyatta was just so excited! He truly was the Avatar, he was the bridge between worlds. Though the thought terrified him and he worried about the future, right now Zenyatta was overwhelmingly happy. He would face this just like when he first faced Airbending. It would be difficult, but he was more than willing to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you like my stuff and wanna come chat or something, come on over to my tumblr~ http://spaceyjelly.tumblr.com/


	3. So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word to the wise, do not trust singing fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's the next chapter! I'll be preoccupied driving home from a trip the next few days, so I probably won't update for a while! Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter! So begins the start of Zenyatta's journey! And not just his! Someone else's journey begins with this chapter as well~ ;D Can you guess who?

“Feel the water flow through you. Do not fight with it, work with it.”

Zenyatta tried to listen to his teacher, he truly did, but it was hard to feel the water flow through him when he couldn’t put his feet on the ground without falling. He was growing frustrated, that much was clear. His small amount of control over the water was already slipping through his fingers with his growing impatience.

“Zenyatta.” The tone had Zenyatta flinching, the bubble of water dropping to the snowy ground with a splash.

Staring down after it, Zenyatta clenched the arms of his wheelchair in frustration. With a white-knuckled grip, Zenyatta took a deep breath and exhaled, looking up into the impassive face of his teacher.

Utaka was a tall man with russet brown hair and a thick beard. From the first time he’d met Zenyatta, the young Airbender understood that Utaka was as strict as they came. He did not appreciate dillydallying and, while he wasn’t outright malicious to Zenyatta, he still refused to go easy on him just because he was in a wheelchair. The fact that Zenyatta was the Avatar was only incentive for Utaka to be as strict as can be.

“I’m sorry,” Zenyatta said for the umpteenth time that day. It has been a month since Zenyatta had made his way to the Northern Water Tribe and his learning was slow going.

“I am not searching for an apology, Zenyatta. Just controlling a ball of water is something any Waterbender can do. But feeling the water move through you, be a part of you; that is something a true Waterbender feels. How can you call yourself the Avatar if you are unable to even do that simple task?” Utaka asked sternly, eyes narrowed.

Utaka crossed his arms over his chest, frown deepening. He shook his head and sighed, voice losing some of its hard edge. “What is it that you’re having trouble understanding?”

Zenyatta sighed, rubbing at his face. “I understand the feeling of water flowing through me. Air is something similar to that. It isn’t as alive as water, but it still flows through me in a similar fashion. I believe my problem is, is that I’m stuck in my wheelchair. I can’t move like the water, flowing through each twist and turn like a stream. I am stuck in one spot, forced to try and bend with just my upper body. It’s limiting.”

Utaka nodded his head slowly. He stroked his beard in thought, “That can be frustrating. I have never taught a student that was unable to move their legs. But you must remember, Waterbending is more than just flowing with the tide, it is about change. If something is not working for you, figure out a way to grow and get over the problem. Change your outlook and work on a way to get past it. That is what you did with Airbending, isn’t it?”

Zenyatta blinked, nodding his head as he took Utaka’s words to heart. Though he was unsure about some things, he had to admit Utaka was right. It was just like this when he had been trying to learn Airbending; maybe not 100% exactly the same, but they were similar enough that Zenyatta couldn’t help but compare them.

When training with Mondatta and the other monks, he had been knocked back too many times to count. Every time he thought he had a grasp on how to bend air, he literally got his feet swiped out from under him. It wasn’t till Zenyatta decided that staying stationary was just as bad as sitting in his chair. He had watched the other monks like hawks, studying the way they willed the air to move for them.

He had been struck by inspiration after another frustrating bout of training. Zenyatta had seen one of the monks trip, launching the basket of fruit he had been carrying up into the air. The fruit had been saved, thankfully, but not all of them were accounted for. Unbeknownst to everyone but Zenyatta, Master Mino had suctioned a Moon Peach from the air and into his palm, hiding it within his robes. He had caught Zenyatta’s eye and winked, grinning and sauntering off to go enjoy his treat.

From that single moment Zenyatta realized he could do the same thing, just in a different way. He’d practiced alone at first, Iris being his only witness and his stability when he fell. But after weeks of practice, he was ready to show off his newly learned trick. Zenyatta had suctioned his legs to the ground, pushing off when he needed to jump and evade. It was tricky to do, especially since he had to actively concentrate on staying stuck to the ground. One too many times he had lost his hold and had taken a tumble. But he had used every fall as a learning experience. By now he could almost do it without noticing, able to evade oncoming attacks in his own special way. And apparently his feats did not go unnoticed. The brilliant blue arrows forever etched into his skin was a testament to that.

Getting the tattoos had been painful, obviously, but Zenyatta had withstood the pain. With each arrow engraved onto his body, Zenyatta felt lighter and closer to his birth element. By the time all of the arrows sat completed on his body, Zenyatta felt like a new monk. His skin had been sensitive for a while after that. It had made moving and bending a little painful. The fellow children were some parts excited for him, other parts envious. It didn’t help that a few didn’t believe he really was good enough to be the Avatar.

Zenyatta didn’t hold it against them, he too had thought that way for a while. But after that next few meeting with Avatar Yen, Zenyatta had made a vow to be a bender worthy of the title “Avatar”. He would face every challenge head on and he would refuse to give in.

Zenyatta had only talked to Avatar Yen a handful of times after the first meeting. Each visit had either come out of nowhere or was intentional. At one point Zenyatta had even met her Animal Guide, a large Dragon by the name of Viper. With every visit Zenyatta would present Yen with many questions, some of them being answered, others being avoided. And before the end of every visit Yen would hug him and wish him luck on his journey.

Shaking his head, Zenyatta focused back on the matter at hand. With a newfound determination, Zenyatta leveled his teacher with a look. “Sifu Utaka! May I please be excused for the day?”

Apparently Utaka saw something burning brightly in Zenyatta’s gaze, for a grin spread across his face. Chuckling low, Utaka placed his hands on his hips. “Alright, fine! But I want you back here tomorrow morning! And don’t expect me to make a habit of concluding your lessons early!”

“Yes sir!” Zenyatta said, being sure to bow respectfully before wheeling himself away. Zenyatta had an idea he wanted to try but he didn’t want anyone to be around him while he tested it out.

Zenyatta nodded hello to a few of the people he passed, some even being kind enough to bend slopes for him to pass over the stairs. The people of the Water Tribe were rather welcoming to him even though he hadn’t been born here. Zenyatta had a feeling it was partially because he was the Avatar, the other part being the fact that the Northern Water Tribe had always been on good standings with the Northern Air Temple. They often traded produce with each other so it made sense they were on good terms.

Zenyatta paused in his rolling, head turning to stare off into the distance. It was faint but Zenyatta could pick up the sound of singing. From the single month he had spent in the Water Tribe, Zenyatta would sometimes hear the same wordless song. It would drift along the air, instantly stealing his attention and distracting him from whatever he was currently doing. It had bothered Utaka at first, though he was left confused since he could not hear the supposed singing that thoroughly captivated his student. When Zenyatta realized it was something only he could hear, he made it his mission to figure out where it was coming from.

That proved to be more difficult than he anticipated, especially since the singing was sporadic. Sometimes it would last for minutes, other times it would last for hours. Zenyatta had been busy with training the times it lasted for longer than an hour so he had been unable to go out and find the source. But now that his training had ended early, Zenyatta had the chance to satiate his curiosity.

He was led deeper and deeper into the tribe, bypassing a few guards and only being acknowledged with a nod. Because Zenyatta was the Avatar, he had been granted access to a lot of places that normal outsiders would be barred from. Though he still had his own limits from where he was allowed to go, Zenyatta had only dealt with being turned away once or twice. He was smart enough to not push where he wasn’t allowed so he never really encountered a problem.

Zenyatta’s exploration soon found him behind the chief’s temple in front of two large doors, beautiful designs carved into the huge blocks of ice. The singing was coming from beyond those doors, louder now that Zenyatta was close.

Taking a deep breath, Zenyatta raised his hands in front of himself. He concentrated as he pushed his hands forward, bending the ice doors into opening. It took some struggling but eventually he managed to crack the twin doors open wide enough for his wheelchair to slip through. Once past the doors, Zenyatta repeated his actions in order to close them.

He was met with a beautiful sight once inside. From where he sat there were two bridges that branched off towards a grassy island with a spirit gate located on it. From where he was Zenyatta could see the edges of a pond, though as to what was inside remained a mystery.

Zenyatta looked around in awe, already feeling the warmth radiating from this place. That too was coupled with the raw spiritual energy Zenyatta could feel thrumming through the air. The singing was all around him now, blanketing him in a comforting presence. Without caution Zenyatta moved forward, using the bridge and crossing over to the small island. He had no need to worry about being attacked here, deep inside Zenyatta knew he would be safe.

He stopped at the edge of the pond, looking down into the water with wide eyes. Thanks to the sunlight shinning down, Zenyatta had no trouble seeing the two koi fish swimming in a circle within the water. Zenyatta was mesmerized by their swimming, the two dancing around each other hypnotically just as the singing was reaching a crescendo. The moment Zenyatta became aware the singing was coming from them, it was as if everything slowed to a halt and he was being thrust backwards.

Zenyatta stumbled, suddenly on his feet. Around him the world was like a washed out sepia painting. It was blurry, forms changing and whisking away like dust in the wind. Shapes would form before breaking apart and reforming into something else entirely.

He twisted around, eyes wide as he tried to find something familiar. Around him an angry voice boomed, rage and betrayal echoing in their tone.

“ _This is **your** fault_!”

Zenyatta gasped, covering his ears on instinct from the assault on his ear drums. Yet still the voice persisted, not at all muffled by his hands. If anything it seemed to get louder, almost like it was punishing him for trying to block out the yelling.

“ _Because of you, Midori was taken_!”

Zenyatta shook his head, shouting back at the voice. “W-who’s Midori?!”

Another voice snapped back, apparently conversing with the other voice. “ _Don’t you think I know that_?!”

The two voices continued to shout back at one another, Zenyatta now unable to discern what it is they were saying. He could only tell that they were escalating in anger, the tension palpable. Suddenly there was a breeze, inky black smog carried on the wind. They formed two silhouettes, both facing each other. Their arms were waving with their rage, both of them getting into each other’s faces. At one point the shorter one even began shoving at the other shadowy person.

Zenyatta watched as the two continued arguing, their voices coming out muted, almost like they were underwater. Finally the shorter silhouette turned around after smacking away the other’s hands. The shorter silhouette was walking away, ignoring the yelling of the other shadow. As the distance between the two grew, Zenyatta choked on a cry as the taller one lashed out, an eruption of brilliant fire filling his sight. Zenyatta could almost feel the heat, the monk covering his face as the flames consumed everything around him, turning his surroundings into a blazing hellfire.

There was suddenly a deep whimpering that resonated around Zenyatta, striking him to his very bones. Slowly moving his hands from his face, Zenyatta gasped at the sight of the creature within the flames. It was a long, emerald green Dragon with golden eyes. Along its body were chains of all sorts, keeping it tethered to the ground and from opening its mouth. The stare it was giving Zenyatta was pleading, silently begging for something Zenyatta did not know.

Just as suddenly as he was thrust into this spiritual experience, Zenyatta was pulled right back out. He gasped, lurching forward and falling right out of his wheelchair. He watched the glow fade from the tattoos on his arms, a noticeable tremor going through his body.

It took a while, but eventually Zenyatta was able to get his breathing back under control. When he was somewhat calm, Zenyatta pushed himself up in order to sit on his bum, hands coming up to rub at his face.

“What in the world was that?” He whispered.

He made a faint note that the singing had stopped, the only sound in the small oasis being his breathing and the small waterfall. Clearing his throat, Zenyatta looked over the edge of the pool at the swimming koi. They gave no signs that Zenyatta had disturbed them, no indication at all that they even realized he was there. Still, Zenyatta got the feeling that they had been the cause of that… Vision.

Shaking his head, Zenyatta put the memory into the back of his mind. Whatever that was he’d deal with it later. As much as he wanted to focus on it, there was little he could do at this current time.

Taking a deep breath and sighing, Zenyatta pulled himself away from the oasis pond. Though he needed water for this, Zenyatta felt like it was rude to use the occupied water for his bending. So he used the water surrounding the little island instead.

Once relatively close to the edge, Zenyatta bended some water out of it and coated his legs in it. With a clench of his hand chunks of it started to freeze over. It took a moment for his legs to be covered in ice since he wasn’t completely skilled in Waterbending, yet once he was done Zenyatta deemed himself ready. He had ice coating his legs from the knees down, keeping him firmly in place.

With a push from his hands, Zenyatta stood on wobbly legs, the ice acting as weights and braces, keeping him firmly on the ground. Zenyatta waited till he was positive he wouldn’t fall over from attempting to stand up before he raised his hands. With a deep breath, Zenyatta jerked his wrist and his left leg darted forward. He yelped as he was suddenly doing the splits, completely unprepared for how fast it would move.

It took a bunch of grumbling and flailing but eventually Zenyatta managed to get back to simply standing. He took another deep breath and exhaled slowly, closing his eyes in concentration. This was just like when he’d first tried to Airbend himself to surfaces. He failed repeatedly and when he got frustrated, he got sloppy. Zenyatta had to remain calm and controlled if he wanted this to work. He couldn’t rush it and expect results, he had to be patient.

Filled with newfound determination, Zenyatta opened his eyes and raised his hands. He started slow, not putting as much force behind his movements. Water seemed to like moving for him, following his call faster than Zenyatta would expect. It was rather interesting, if he was being honest.

His foot moved with the bending, lifting and stepping forward. Slowly he made himself walk the length of the small island. By the time he reached the other side, Zenyatta was breathing a little heavily. He took a moment to catch his breath before he went right back to moving to the other side.

Zenyatta walked from edge to edge till it began to get easier. He then bended a stream of water towards him, twisting it into a ball. Zenyatta’s hands twitched and his legs shifted, the ball of water wobbling before bursting.

With a click of his tongue, Zenyatta got right back into a readying stance. He focused, picking the water from the soaked ground and reforming the ball. Once again Zenyatta moved his ice-encased legs, trying to bend them and the water at the same time.

The bubble of water quivered, threatening to burst at the slightest twitch. Unafraid, Zenyatta continued through his moving. It was agonizingly slow going but Zenyatta was reluctant to rush. Then, with a twist of his body and a flick of his wrist, the orb of water lengthened and snapped out like a whip, hitting the edge of the bridge.

Zenyatta gasped in delight, pulling the whip back and reforming the ball. He giggled, a bright grin spreading across his face. He’d done it! He’d managed to make the water whip! Though it had taken a bit, he’d finally managed to do it!

Though he wanted to celebrate, Zenyatta had to curb his excitement. He had only just now gotten the hang of it, there was no guarantee the results would be repeated. He had to continue practicing till he got better at it. So with that Zenyatta set to work, recreating the water whip over and over again. He even added more movement to it, multitasking and guiding the ice on his legs to shuffle forward while he turned into his next strike. Though he faltered here and there, tripping over his own feet and falling or just losing his grip on the water and dropping his hold, Zenyatta still persisted.

He ended up practicing late into the night when the sound of the city had fallen to gentle crashing of the ocean waves and the light sound of the soldiers patrolling the streets. The moment he collapsed into his chair, Zenyatta instantly felt the exhaustion hit his bones. Slumping backwards, his eyelids drooped and he yawned. There were aches on all the areas he had fallen on, the monk knowing he’d probably be bruised by the time the sun rose.

That night as he was lying in his bed, Zenyatta thought back to that vision he had had at the Spirit Oasis. It has just felt too important to be something other than a premonition. What was it with those two men fighting? Who were they? Who was Midori? And what about that Dragon? Was that Dragon Midori? It would make sense, especially since the voices had said Midori had been taken. But then that just begged the question, who would steal a Dragon?

Zenyatta had only seen a Dragon twice, Viper being one of those sightings. From the short moment he had spent observing the Dragon, Zenyatta knew they were completely different. Viper was covered in spikes and hard armor plating, the Dragon built for battle and endurance. The green Dragon had been thin and lanky, almost like it was built for speed. It had been lacking the wings Viper had and instead having horns that looked as if they were made of wood. The Dragon also had long whiskers that flowed on a breeze Zenyatta couldn’t feel. Both Dragons were amazing in their own right, but while one was the spirit of a Dragon that passed, Zenyatta had a feeling the other was still very much alive.

Though he wanted to linger more on the vision, Zenyatta couldn’t keep himself awake long enough. Besides, he wouldn’t even know where to start if he looked into the matter. Maybe he’d write a letter to Mondatta and talk to him about it. The elder monks would probably understand more about it then he could. And if they were unable to help, he could always ask one of his past lives. Though he hadn’t talked to any other than Yen, Zenyatta just knew they’d be willing to help him if he asked.

//

The next morning Zenyatta had eaten quickly and made his way to the training grounds. There he waited patiently for Utaka to show up. By the time his teacher did arrive with two cups of warm tea in hand, Zenyatta was practically vibrating with excitement.

Raising a brow at his student’s obvious enthusiasm, Utaka smirked and handed him the tea cup. “I’m guessing you figured something out yesterday?”

“Indeed,” Zenyatta hummed, nodding his head in thanks and sipping at the warm liquid.

It had become a habit for the two of them to share a cup of tea before they began training. Zenyatta appreciated the calming effect it had on him. It did well in settling his nerves enough that he wasn’t ready to launch out of his wheelchair from the sheer force of his emotions alone.

Utaka nodded, finishing off his tea and taking Zenyatta’s cup when the young monk had finished his. Once the cups were placed to the side and not at risk of being broken during the training, Utaka gestured for Zenyatta to demonstrate whatever it was he had learned.

With a smile Zenyatta pushed himself from his chair, tethering himself to the ground with air. Then in a rush the snow moved and bended to his legs, hardening into ice with a twist of his feet. Zenyatta raised his hands and a section of snow next to him melted into liquid water. With somewhat sloppy graceful movements Zenyatta twisted his body into a half-turn, hand snapping out and launching the whip. It struck near Utaka, the mastered Waterbender unflinching at the attack’s proximity.

Utaka grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. He bellowed out a huge laugh, head thrown back by the force of it. “Amazing! Good idea using the ice as support! You’re a clever Avatar, I’ll give you that. You even managed to get the hang of the whip!” Fixing Zenyatta with a calculating look, Utaka raised his own hands. “Ready for your next lesson then?”

“But of course.” Zenyatta hummed, smiling widely. “Teach away, Sifu Utaka.”


	4. Frozen Oni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dress appropriately when in cold climates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the delay! I'm getting things together for when I start back up at university. Currently in a pinch with finances so I'm rather busy doing other things. At this point I'm just hoping everything works out ok.

Zenyatta ducked down from the vault of water that was charging straight for him. Flipping up into the air on a bout of wind, Zenyatta’s ice clad leg kicked forward and a burst of air followed the movement. It propelled him and his attacker away from each other, putting enough distance between them for Zenyatta to land on his feet and ready his next attack.

He raised his hands up, a block of thick snow rising in front of him. Clenching his fists, Zenyatta punched forward, making jabbing motions above the snow block. From the block, needle-like ice chunks began shooting out like bullets.

Utaka raised a wall of ice in order to block most of the barrage. When a good chunk of the bullets stopped, he kicked his foot out and hit the ice wall. It instantly slid towards Zenyatta, the Avatar raising his hands and throwing them down. The ice wall split down the middle before melting into liquid water. It swirled around Zenyatta before he clapped his hands together. The ice rushed back at Utaka, blocking his view from Zenyatta.

Just as Utaka guided the water away from him, Zenyatta rushed him. His speed was aided by his Airbending, making it easy for Zenyatta to catch his teacher by surprise. Whipping his leg out, Zenyatta kicked Utaka just as the Waterbender raised his arms to block.

Though he was knocked off his feet, it didn’t last long. In the next moment Utaka was standing and readying for another attack. However instead of continuing with the mock battle, Utaka relaxed his stance. Zenyatta hesitated for only a moment before he too relaxed, albeit with some caution. It wouldn’t be the first time Utaka had pretended to end the session only to turn around and surprise Zenyatta with an attack. He had then told Zenyatta “ _No battle is truly over unless both parties agree on it. Never assume the other side is always as honest as you_ ”.

“Good job!” Utaka grinned, dusting some snow off his arms. “You’re making great strides in your Waterbending. You’ve even got the hang of using both Airbending and Waterbending simultaneously.”

Zenyatta smiled, using the ice on his feet in order to skate to where he’d left his wheelchair. “Well I’ve only managed to get this far because I have a good teacher.”

Utaka snorted at that, “You’re polite enough to say that to all of your teachers.”

“I only say it to those who truly deserve it.” He said sagely.

“You’re only going to be taught by masters, Zenyatta.” Utaka gave him a pointed look, arms crossed over his chest.

“True. Which means my praise is rightfully earned!”

Utaka rolled his eyes, flicking Zenyatta’s forehead as he passed. “Cheekiness doesn’t suit you.”

Flinching at the contact, Zenyatta yelped. The slight sting didn’t keep him from chuckling and following after Utaka though. “I was only being honest. It wouldn’t do for an Avatar to lie, you know.”

“Uh-huh. And you’ve never lied once in your life?”

“Nope!”

“Yeah right. I’ll believe that when Armadillo Lions fly.”

Zenyatta laughed at that, shaking his head fondly. It has been a little over a year since Zenyatta has been Waterbending. Over that time he’d gotten better at maneuvering with Waterbending and adding his Airbending to it. Though at first Zenyatta was surprised that Waterbending had come easy to him, Utaka had explained that the elements that were closer to the nature of the Avatar usually reacted better. He had said that it was noted that each Avatar struggled with an element that went against their personality, not against their birth element. Zenyatta had always assumed he’d struggle with Earthbending since it was the opposite of Airbending, but apparently that might not be the case. But then again it was a little too soon to tell. He’d just have to learn as time went on.

Stretching his arms over his head, Zenyatta hummed. “So do we have anything else planned after this?”

“Not today. But tomorrow I’m thinking of taking our training out on a boat to see how well you do with that.” Utaka said, waving hello to an elderly woman that passed.

Over the year Zenyatta had spent training, Utaka had also seemed to loosen up a bit. Many of the other members of the Water Tribe commented on it, saying that it was the playful nature of his student that was rubbing off on Utaka. He of course denied it, but no one could disagree that he’d become a little kinder over the year. He was still as strict as ever though, that had yet to change.

Zenyatta nodded, “Alright. Then if we’re not doing anything for the remainder of the day, I’m going to the Spirit Oasis to meditate.”

“Right, right. Off you go, Avatar.” Utaka grunted, waving over his shoulder as he and Zenyatta parted ways.

“Rest well, Sifu Utaka!” The young monk called, receiving a two fingered salute in response.

Zenyatta smiled at that, wheeling his way over towards the Spirit Oasis. He made sure to stop by the stables in order to say hello to Iris, giving the large Bison a thorough scratching under her chin. She had been staying in the stables during their stay in the Water Tribe. Often times though Zenyatta noticed her wondering around and flying high up in order to nap in impossible areas. It was amusing to try and find her around the large tribe, Zenyatta even made a game of it from time to time.

When he was done thoroughly loving on his Bison, Zenyatta continued on his journey to the Spirit Oasis. Opening the doors was far easier now, as was pulling himself from his wheelchair and bending ice to his legs. He then properly bowed to the two koi, murmuring a greeting to them. Though he wasn’t entirely sure who the two koi were, Zenyatta knew that they held some spiritual importance in some way. It was a feeling, perhaps his Avatar instincts telling him so. Zenyatta learned not to question these things when it came to his Avatar Spirit.

Zenyatta settled into a meditative pose, bending the ice from his legs back into water and casting it back into the lake surrounding the island. Inhaling deeply, Zenyatta held his breath for a few moments before exhaling. He repeated this movement several times before he felt himself slowly relax and his heartbeat slow.

Zenyatta was quick to learn that entering the Spirit World was far easier here than any other place. Though he didn’t often cross over, as he usually just wanted to meditate most of the time, sometimes he didn’t get a choice in the matter. Every now and then he would be thrust into the Spirit World, sometimes shown visions, sometimes just simply there.

After the first time he’d had a vision, Zenyatta learned to file away any others he had. Mondatta had promised to look into the matter of captive Dragons, but it was a feeble request at most. Unless Zenyatta personally went to the Fire Nation to talk about people possibly capturing Dragons, the citizens of the Fire Nation wouldn’t reveal their problems. Even Avatar Yen proved to be unhelpful, the spirit telling Zenyatta that she could only act as a guide for certain areas of his life, not all. It had been endlessly frustrating, but Zenyatta knew deep in his heart that it was just the way things were. He couldn’t expect to be helped every step of the way.

A heavy dragging sound prompted the monk to open his eyes. Frowning, Zenyatta took in his surroundings. He was in what appeared to be a cave, darkness surrounding him and only being broken up by the filtered moonlight peeking through cracks in the ceiling. Water dripped from stalactites, echoing around him in a nameless tune. It could almost be called peaceful if that dragging sound didn’t pick back up, this time accompanied by multiple skittering sounds.

Zenyatta stiffened and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Every bone in his body was telling Zenyatta that he was in danger. Something big was skulking around the darkness, keeping out of sight while it circled around Zenyatta.

“ _Such a small Avatar_.” A hiss came from the shadows.

Remaining outwardly calm, Zenyatta continued to sit. He did not know if the creature he was facing was friend or foe. Though his instincts told him the latter was more likely, Zenyatta wanted to be optimistic. Still even if he gave the creature the benefit of the doubt, he did not let his guard drop for even a moment. There was no questioning that he was currently in the Spirit World. Therefore the creature here was a spirit, and a pretty powerful one at that. Zenyatta could feel the aura oozing off the creature. It felt like an inky swamp threatening to drown Zenyatta if he let himself get too close.

“I’m afraid that I am indeed small,” Zenyatta said with a smile, “I am still growing, after all. I hope to be bigger when I’m an adult.” Though it probably wouldn’t do to be cheeky to a potentially malicious spirit, Zenyatta just couldn’t help himself.

The hissing started up again, sounding like the many bugs that buzzed around the Air Temple in the humid months. The skittering was back, the creature pulling itself from one side of the cave to settle in front of Zenyatta. It still kept out of sight but the moonlight gave off enough light to show Zenyatta that it had an extremely long torso decorated with many spindly legs, almost like a centipede.

“ _Just as rude as the last one_.” The way the words were growled out almost made Zenyatta flinch. They were filled with such animosity that the air seemed to be drenched in it.

Zenyatta frowned, brows drawn together. “I’m afraid I don’t understand. Did Avatar Yen do something to offend you?” That didn’t sound like her. In the time Zenyatta’s talked to his past life, Avatar Yen had given off a gentle and motherly feeling. It just didn’t seem like her to be rude to someone, especially a spirit.

The spirit snarled, seeming offended at Zenyatta’s ignorance. “ _You came into my swamps, dared to challenge me! And you paid the price_.”

“’Paid the price’? What did I-er… _She_ pay? And why would she challenge you?” Zenyatta inquired.

“ _It was my right! My swamps!! It was mine! Mine, mine, mine! You took it from me and you deserved to die_!”

Zenyatta could feel the tense anger building up. The feeling of danger skyrocketed and Zenyatta was quick to stand, inching away from the snarling creature. He caught a glimpse of beady black eyes glinting in the moonlight. They stared right through him and caused a chill to go up his spine.

“ _All you humans are the same! You take and take and take! It was mine! And you wanted me to share?! The Avatar thinks they are so special! Both worlds belong to the spirits! You’re just getting in the way!!!_ ” The voice turned into a shrill scream, the massive creature launching at Zenyatta.

 

He had just enough time to see rows upon rows of teeth glinting in the moonlight before he was suddenly gasping, back in the Physical World. Zenyatta’s body trembled, the cold grip of fear keeping him limp in his chair. Despite his intense panic, Zenyatta suddenly realized that he could no longer recall why he was in such a state. He knew he had been in the Spirit World, that much was obvious, but whatever had happened while in there had fled his mind.

Zenyatta leaned forward, dropping his head into his hands and groaning. He wracked his brain, trying to remember why his heart was pounding a mile a minute. He swallowed hard, mouth impossibly dry. Zenyatta needed to calm down, he couldn’t think while he was this high-strung. Breathing deep, Zenyatta exhaled and looked up at the sky.

It was a little alarming to realize that the sun had begun to drop and was gradually being replaced by the moon. Zenyatta grimaced as he straightened up in his wheelchair, making his way over the bridge and back out of the Spirit Oasis. Though he didn’t want to, Zenyatta knew he wouldn’t be able to calm down if he didn’t go for a walk. The large walls of the Water Tribe and the many homes made Zenyatta feel claustrophobic, even at the best of times. He would always be used to the openness of the Air Temples.

Zenyatta didn’t really even bother to find the road to one of the exits. He didn’t think he could handle being stopped, not right now anyways. His heart was still pounding in his chest and with every beat Zenyatta swore he could feel the vibrations in his veins. His chest ached and a cool sweat had broken out along his temple. It chilled his face, though the feeling only going skin deep. Thanks to his Airbending teachings, Zenyatta was able to regulate his breathing and keep his body constantly warm. It was useful, especially when staying in such a freezing climate.

Rolling up to a wall, Zenyatta took a deep breath before he got out of his chair. Ice melded to his legs and with a burst of air, Zenyatta had scaled over the large ice wall. He landed on the other side, sliding away from the large port city. He followed the wall till he reached where it met the sea. There he trailed along the water and continued on his walk.

Zenyatta tried to think through his feelings, separating each emotion and studying them thoroughly before moving on to the next. It was difficult, especially since he couldn’t piece together why he was freaking out in the first place. Zenyatta had a feeling that he had seen something in the Spirit World, something that didn’t want to be known. Call it instinct but Zenyatta had a feeling that whatever it was he saw, it was the one stealing away his memories.

Snarling up ahead pulled Zenyatta from his thoughts. He looked up, eyes widening at the sight of three large Polar Leopard’s seeming to be fighting over a wet, black lump. Polar Leopard’s were massive, only slightly bigger than the Polar Bear’s that roamed the snowy tundra. Though related to the Snow Leopard Caribou, these beasts were far from becoming tamed mounts. They were as wild as they came, fighting over prey and territory. The only time you’d see them travel together was if they were mates or if it was parents caring for their young.

The three seemed very unfriendly with each other, probably meaning that they weren’t related in any way. One of them was crouched over the lumpy thing, growling threateningly at the other two. One of the two dared to take a step closer only to be swatted at with vicious claws.

Zenyatta hesitated, loath to get closer and provide them with another target. His eyes fell off to the side, following the drag trail that led to the water. Just as Zenyatta was wondering if they had managed to pull out a Turtle Seal or something, Zenyatta’s eyes widened at the sight of the clear remnants of something.

Just then, it was as if the moon had decided to help him see. The light shone down, illuminating the clearing better and showing Zenyatta that it was the broken wreckage of a small boat. Gasping, his head whipped back to the prone figure currently being fought over by three wild animals. If he stared hard enough Zenyatta swore he could make out what appeared to be a pair of legs sticking from the lump. He wasn’t sure, but he also thought he saw shivering.

They were still alive!

Without hesitating Zenyatta shot forward, knocking a block of ice into the air and pelting the side of the Polar Leopard on top of the person. It let out a surprised roar as it was knocked from its prey.

Pulling his arms up and back, the snow the person was laying on lifted them up and slid them towards Zenyatta. He jumped just as the snow pulled the person under him, stopping so that Zenyatta was between them and the Polar Leopards.

“Don’t worry!” He said, not really sure if the person was conscious enough to hear him. “I’ve got you!”

Zenyatta chanced a glance back at the person, now able to discern more of their appearance. They were wearing a shockingly fierce Oni mask, crimson horns protruding from the porcelain white mask. The clothes they wore were dark and muted colours, perfect for blending in to the shadows. Only a few areas broke up the melancholic look with ferocious reds, sharp barbs adding more to the demonic look. Truly this man dressed like the Oni his mask represented. The one thing that caught Zenyatta’s eye more than the rest of his attire was the symbol on his belt. It was the Fire Nation symbol, that much was obvious, but it was placed in the center of a rather intricate sun.

He didn’t have long to study it, as the three Polar Leopards realized that their prey had been stolen. They stalked towards Zenyatta with growls rumbling between them. They apparently decided to work together since Zenyatta’s arrival meant more food. Tragic that he’d not let them get the chance to attack.

Zenyatta stomped his foot, causing a giant wall of ice to shoot up. It effectively blocked off Zenyatta from the three predators, giving him ample time to spin around and grab ahold of the man. Though Zenyatta could’ve stood and fought, he knew that he didn’t have the time. Not only that, but Zenyatta didn’t want to injure the animals. Sure they’d been attacking a person with the intentions to eat him, but Zenyatta still didn’t like the idea of hurting them. He’d would rather avoid fighting if he could help it.

Zenyatta dropped to his knees beside the man, throwing his arms under his body and pulling him close. The man was freezing to the touch, his body shaking violently. He was soaked to the bone and Zenyatta had a feeling that was because he’d fallen into the water after his boat had broken. From this close he could hear how loudly his teeth were chittering, every clack together sounding painful.

“It’s ok, I’ve got you!” Zenyatta repeated, taking an extremely deep breath. Putting his fingers to his mouth, Zenyatta breathed out and an airy, high pitched whistle resounded around them. It was almost so high that Zenyatta couldn’t hear it. Yet from the vibrations against his fingers, Zenyatta knew he’d accomplished his task.

Wasting no time, he clenched his hands. The snow underneath them hardened, taking the shape of a very poor sled. Zenyatta didn’t really care since he didn’t have the time to try and make it perfect. Swiping his arms back, the ice sled shot forward, taking the two of them quickly towards the large port city.

By now the Polar Leopards had made their way around the ice wall, as it was only wide enough to give Zenyatta ample time to start their escape. The trio roared, their large feet pounding against the snow as they chased after Zenyatta and his companion. Glancing over his should, the young monk could tell they’d catch up to them soon. Zenyatta could only go so fast, after all. Though he could’ve blasted them further with Air, Zenyatta didn’t want to risk losing control, especially with an injured party in his hold. The snowy ground was just too uneven for his Airbending to work properly on aiding their escape.

Glancing up, a wide smile broke out across Zenyatta’s face at what he saw. Gripping the man’s soaked clothes, Zenyatta bended some ice around them to keep them locked together. Though he really shouldn’t be using ice on a person most likely suffering from hypothermia, Zenyatta had no other way to keep them locked together.

“Hold on!” Zenyatta said to the clearly unconscious man. Then, with a forceful push upwards, the sled was suddenly launched into the air by a giant ice pillar.

They sailed in a wide arc, wind whipping their clothes in a flurry. Just as the ground started getting closer and closer, the two were yanked from their decent. Zenyatta gasped a little at the sudden jerk but that did little to falter his grin. Looking up at his darling companion animal, Zenyatta let out a breathy laugh.

“Thanks for catching us Iris!”

She let out a concerned bellow, passing the two of them from her middle legs to her front legs. She then pulled them to her muzzle, sniffing at them before blowing warm air across the two.

Zenyatta giggled, reaching a hand up and patting her muzzle. “I know you want an explanation, but we don’t have the time. Quickly! We need to get to the healers!”

Iris grunted, beating her tail and taking off back to the city. Zenyatta melted the water around their bodies since Iris had a pretty good hold on them, but he kept the ice on his legs. Just as they were reaching the edge of the city, Zenyatta felt the man pressed against him stir.

“F-f-fuck… Whuh?” He groaned, staring down at the passing snow below them.

Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Zenyatta blew a gust of warmed air at the man. “It’s alright, we’ve got you. You’re going to be ok.”

The man’s head lolled to the side, half of his masked face turning to look at Zenyatta. He offered the man a small smile, “My name is Zenyatta! You probably won’t remember this and you probably can’t talk right now, but I promise you’ll be fine! I’ll see to it that you make it out of this ok!”

Zenyatta couldn’t tell what look the man was giving him but he did let out a sound of confusion before he went limp again. Honestly hoping that he was just sleeping and that hadn’t been the last words Zenyatta said to someone, he clung tightly to the man as Iris flew over the wall and towards the city center.

People had already started crowding, apparently finding how fast Iris took off concerning. Zenyatta shouted for them to wake the healers, a few guards rushing off just as some more came to help Zenyatta.

Iris dropped them a bit above the ground, Zenyatta slowing their decent. They were then swarmed by several guards, two of them helping to pick up the stranger.

“What happened?!” One of the other guards asked, helping Zenyatta stand.

“I was walking along the shore when I found this man being attacked by Polar Leopards. I don’t know if there was anyone else, I didn’t have time to check.” Zenyatta rushed out, walking with the guards carrying the man. “There was a wrecked boat west of here, I don’t think it was big enough to hold more than one person, so I think he traveled alone. But I would rather be proven correct than just assume.”

Nodding, the guard that helped him stand gestured to a few of the other ones not helping them. “Take a few Polar Dogs out towards the west till you find the wreckage. If there are any other people make sure to bring them here as fast as you can.”

“Yes sir!”

Zenyatta followed the guards to the Healer’s Hut, not at all willing to leave the man’s side. He just couldn’t leave him, not after saving him from death’s door! Zenyatta needed to know that he hadn’t been too late to save a life.


	5. We're off on a Hero's Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prickly cactus and soft puppy reject authority.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is a lot longer than I anticipated :'D Sorry about that but I couldn't split it up or end it early since I reaaaaally didn't want to stretch this out. Also I'll be at a convention this weekend so I won't be able to work on updates till that's over. I'm super excited to start writing the next chapter though!! Hopefully y'all enjoy this chapter. And yay, Genji's awake. So for reasons that'll be shown later, he's got an attitude/personality mixed between my version on young Genji and blackwatch Genji. Hopefully next chapter that's more obvious. Thank you for reading, till next time!

“Avatar Zenyatta, back again I see?” The healing elder, Sayo, asked as Zenyatta slipped into the Healer’s Hut.

Smiling sheepishly, Zenyatta rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry, I must be bothering you with so many frequent visits.”

She shook her head, chuckling softly as she moved herbs from the drying rack and into their own special containers. “It is no trouble. If anything I find it an honor to be blessed by the Avatar’s presence. Besides, I know you’re not just here to see these old bones.”

Sayo gave a pointed look in the direction of a side room. There the mysterious man lay, sleeping just as he did for the past two weeks. They had managed to curb off the worst of the hypothermia, saving the man from losing any limbs. However they had needed to strip him in order to assess the entirety of his injuries.

When they had uncovered him, it was shocking to see most of his upper body gnarled and twisted from severe burns. They spread from his chest and danced across his neck and along the edge of his jaw. There were also burns along parts of his arms, almost like he had tried to block the attack. Though the burns had already healed, Zenyatta swore he could almost feel the echoing of the pain and agony this man had gone through.

As the young Avatar watched the healers work tirelessly, Zenyatta was told that if he had been just a moment late, the man might’ve not made it. This made Zenyatta realize that should something like this happen again, he might not have the ability to get the injured party back to a healer. What if Zenyatta was knee-deep in the wilds of the Earth Kingdom? There would be no Waterbender there to heal injuries. With that in mind, Zenyatta begged the healing elder to teach him how to heal.

Obviously she had been against it, men weren’t _required_ to learn how to heal. There was no need, healing was what the women were for. But Zenyatta would not be deterred from his request. He hated to do it, but Zenyatta used his status as Avatar for leverage. As the Avatar, Zenyatta needed to learn all forms of bending. Plus, what would happen if he was injured? It was useful for the Avatar to know how to fight and to heal, wasn’t it?

Sayo, still reluctant, agreed to teach Zenyatta. However he was required to do it where only she could see and when all of her other lessons had ended. Though Zenyatta might not get in trouble if they were found out, there was no guarantee that Sayo wouldn’t. Sometimes it frustrated Zenyatta how restrictive the Water Nation was on who could learn certain bending techniques and who couldn’t. It was so different from the free and open nature of the Air Nomads teachings.

“Come, go and sit in the room, I will bring the chi dummy.” She said, waving Zenyatta off towards the room the man was sleeping in.

Sayo had taken to teaching Zenyatta in the same room as her patient, mainly to keep an eye on his condition and to keep Zenyatta from view. After all, if someone were to show up they can always use the excuse that Zenyatta is just checking up on the sleeping man.

Zenyatta wheeled himself from the main room into one of the adjacent ones. Sleeping in a plush bed covered in thick furs was the mysterious man. He’d been dressed in loose Water Nation robes, the clothes he showed up in folded neatly and placed on an ice-made desk next to him. Atop his clothes was the Oni mask, glaring menacingly out into the room. Leaning against the desk were two blades, both having been found in the wreckage after the guards had scoured the area. He’d been the only one on the boat and aside from those swords and a water-logged map, nothing else had been found.

Studying his peacefully sleeping face, Zenyatta’s eyes flickered to the little scars he hadn’t noticed before. There was a small one at the corner of his mouth, traveling down far enough to touch the edge of where the burns spread from his neck. Another scar was bisecting one of his eyebrows, unnoticeable unless one was really staring hard enough.

Then suddenly, almost as if he had been sensing Zenyatta’s gaze, the man shifted. His brows pinched and he grimaced, groaning softly before twisting his head to the side. Zenyatta bit back a gasp as the man’s eyes slowly opened, blurrily looking around before they shifted towards Zenyatta.

The brownish-grey eyes stared at Zenyatta blankly for a moment before sharpening in realization. The man suddenly lurched forward, sitting up and gasping with wide eyes. Clutching at his chest, he looked around wildly.

“Wah- Where?? How?”

“Woah woah, clam down, calm down.” Zenyatta held his hands up in what he hoped was a placating manner. Maybe the man wouldn’t find a wheelchair bound person to be a threat. Tough if the man did suddenly deem him a threat and attacked, Zenyatta knew he wasn’t exactly hindered by his wheelchair. After all, one time Utaka wanted to test his reaction time so he had ambushed Zenyatta when he had been shopping for food. Zenyatta had been so started that he had flung his entire wheelchair at Utaka the moment he could. It had been hilarious for everyone watching but embarrassing for Zenyatta. It had taken a few days to get his wheelchair fixed after how hard he had chucked it.

Shaking his head to center his thoughts, Zenyatta cleared his throat and offered a small smile. “I’m Zenyatta, you’re in the Northern Water Tribe. I found you shipwrecked just outside the walls being attacked by Polar Leopards. Do you remember anything?”

The man had stared hard at Zenyatta while he talked, brows drawn together in confusion. Slowly he brought a hand up to his head, rubbing at it slowly. “I… Remember a large wave knocking my boat against a small iceberg. Ah… And bits and pieces of the Polar Leopards… But after that it’s hazy.”

His eyes continued to dart around, his frown growing more prominent. “How long was I out?”

Zenyatta grimaced at that, “About two weeks. You were in serious-!”

The monk squawked in surprise when the covers were flung off, the man standing on wobbly legs. He grabbed at the clothes on the desk, stripping from the robe and instantly pulling on his garments. Zenyatta sputtered and quickly covered his eyes, flushing in embarrassment.

“W-wait! What are you doing?!”

“Leaving.” Came the curt response, the man slipping his weapons into their proper slots on his clothes. Vaguely Zenyatta wondered if it was a good idea to leave a stranger’s weapons within arm’s reach. They had no way of knowing if he was dangerous or not, yet here they were. Zenyatta made a note to talk to the chief about such precautions.

Unaware of Zenyatta’s ponderings, the man grabbed at the black mask attached to the undershirt of his clothes and pulled it up, covering the lower half of his face. He then wound his scarf around his neck and over the top of his head.

“You can’t leave yet! You’ve just woken up from a two week sleep!” Zenyatta argued, watching the man snatch up his mask and stalk towards the entrance.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance, casting a scowl at Zenyatta as he passed. “I’ve already wasted enough time as it is.”

However before he could step foot out of the room, Sayo stepped in. She raised a brow, glancing between the man and Zenyatta. “I wondered why it was suddenly so noisy.”

“I need to leave.” The man said, arms crossing over his chest.

She sent him an unimpressed look, “Oh? And what do you intend to do? A boy comes dragged into my hut almost dying of hypothermia, sleeps for two weeks, and then intends to leave without a checkup or eating? How do you know there’s no lasting damage to your body?”

He shook his head, looking like he was ready to just move the elder lady out of the way. “I don’t have time for another checkup!” Just as he said this, his stomach gave a large rumble.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Sayo sniffed and turned around. She hummed, “Well if you’re so adamant on leaving, at least eat something first. I can give you a checkup then.”

Though it seemed like he was going to refuse, his stomach growling again quickly took the fight out of him. With a petulant “fine”, the man let Sayo sit him down on a cushion. She moved away towards another side room, possibly an adjacent kitchen.

Zenyatta wheeled himself a bit further into the room, fiddling with his hands. He would glance up at the man every so often, though the next time he looked he jumped at seeing the man also staring at him. His brows were furrowed like he was trying to puzzle through something.

“You’re a Waterbender with Air Nomad tattoos? I thought only master Airbenders received them.”

Zenyatta blinked in confusion for a moment before he realized he wasn’t wearing his Air Nomad clothes. All of his usual clothes were currently drying in the little hut he was staying at. Right now he was wearing a simple Water Nation tunic, the blues and greys their signature colour.

The young Avatar chuckled, shaking his head and smiling. “Oh no, I really am an Air Nomad.” Zenyatta couldn’t exactly say he wasn’t a Waterbender since that wasn’t exactly true.

The man looked confused at that, “So why are you here then?”

“Training.” Zenyatta answered with a cryptic smile. Was he purposefully omitting on telling the man he was the Avatar? Yes, yes he was. Was it bad of him, the future Avatar, to be teasing a person who’d just woken up from a temporary coma? Also yes, but Zenyatta couldn’t help it! He was a playful soul by nature.

Now the man was looking at Zenyatta suspiciously, his eyes flickering from his tattoos to his wheelchair. Clearly he was confused as to how Zenyatta could be considered a master Airbender if he was sitting in a wheelchair. It was just as Zenyatta expected others to react. They didn’t see an opponent, they saw someone that wasn’t a threat.

“I hope you’re not antagonizing my patient.” Sayo gave Zenyatta a pointed look when she came back in carrying a steaming bowl of stew.

The innocent smile he sent her did nothing to quell the suspicious look being directed at him from both parties. “Of course not, that’d be downright shameful of me, would it not?”

 Sayo rolled her eyes in amusement, “Your innocent act doesn’t work as well as you think it does,” She hummed as she handed Genji the steaming bowl and spoon. “Seaweed stew. It’ll fill you up and keep you warm for a bit. You should think about picking up a thicker coat, least you freeze.”

“I’ll manage,” The man grunted, pulling the black mask so it settled around his neck. Dipping his head slightly, he mumbled a thank you to the elderly woman before digging into the food.

Zenyatta watched him for a bit longer, glancing up as Sayo called his name. “Would you mind putting your lessons off for today?”

Shaking his head, Zenyatta smiled. “Of course not. I’m grateful you’re even willing to teach me.”

Sayo picked up the chi dummy, moving it back to one of the other rooms and leaving Zenyatta alone with the stranger. Now he was really staring at Zenyatta intensely. The stranger was clearly confused by the fact that Zenyatta, an Air Nomad, was currently in the Water Nation supposedly training.

Suddenly his eyes widened in realization, “No way.”

Zenyatta merely smiled, unable to respond because of the rushed sound of footsteps at the hut’s entrance. Suddenly the animal skin hanging along the front was pushed aside, a frantic guard peering in and spotting Zenyatta.

“Avatar Zenyatta!! Chief Sutoka requests your presence! It’s urgent!”

Zenyatta didn’t get the chance to see the man’s expression at the confirmation that Zenyatta was the Avatar. He was too busy wheeling himself out of the hut, brows drawn together in concern. What on earth could be so urgent that required Zenyatta to attend?

///

“Everyone! Lower your voices!” The roar split through the air, silencing the heavy murmuring.

Zenyatta wheeled himself up to the table, seated on the chief’s left, his son between the two. Zenyatta looked over the faces of the men gathered around the table, each one having a different look of concern. Even Utaka was there, the Waterbending master’s face pulled into a stern frown.

Chief Sutoka stared out at the men, each one of them in charge of a certain task within the city’s walls. There was the harbor master, the head merchant, the captain of the guards, a few Waterbending masters, and the three members of the Waterbending council.

“Chief Sutoka, what is the meaning of this meeting?” One of the council members asked, his thick brows furrowed deeply.

Chief Sutoka, once he was sure he had everyone’s attention, began speaking. “I’ve called this meeting because something dire has happened. North of here is the sanctuary Glacier Crest and as everyone knows, it is where the Turtle Seals have their young and raise them. Guards have always been stationed there to ward off poachers, as Turtle Seals can only be found here in the North Pole. However a little while ago the two guards who were on duty returned with ill news.”

He inclined his head towards the captain of the guard. The tall, thick man turned and waved his hand. It was then that Zenyatta noticed the two guards, bruises blossoming on their faces and one of them holding his head. They stepped forward, bowing slightly before the one on the left spoke.

“It was like any other day of surveillance. Nothing was out of the ordinary. But then the Turtle Seals started barking and usually that wouldn’t be considered odd, but the way they were barking was frantic and wild. When guarding, we never enter the sanctuary, we always patrol around it so as to not disturb the Turtle Seals. But I decided something was wrong so we went down to check it out.” He began, looking extremely grim.

“When we got down there, we saw a group of men that were corralling them up and putting them into cages! We tried to stop them, but they overpowered us and knocked us unconscious!” The other guard exclaimed, lowering his hand from his head. He reached into one of the many satchel pockets of his uniform, pulling out a crimson bandanna, “Before I was knocked out, I managed to grab this off of one of them.”

He set it down on the table, the chief picking it up and looking it over. Frowning deeply, the man tossed it out onto the table. “There appears to be an animal printed on it. But I am not familiar with whatever it is.”

The head merchant moved from his seat and over to the cloth, picking it up and examining it. “I recognize this animal, though vaguely. Years ago a ship came by and the captain had a pet Wolfbat. I distinctly remember the face. Though they’re only found within the Earth Kingdom.”

When the cloth was placed back on the table, Zenyatta could see the design. The white ink stood out starkly against the red of the fabric. The twisted, gnarled expression of the creature’s face left it looking like it was in a permanent roar, jaws parted and teeth sharp. It was really well-made, a lot of effort was put into every detail to make the Wolfbat’s face as realistic as possible.

“So what’re you saying?! That poachers came and kidnapped all of the local Turtle Seals?!” One of the men cried.

“Why did they go after the ones closest to here?! If they wanted Turtle Seals, they could’ve just went out into the snow and found their own!” Another snarled.

Holding up his hand, chief Sutoka glared at those that had shouted. “I can’t say for certain why they decided to go after the ones from the sanctuary, but I have reason to believe it is because they do not know how to handle the cold climate. If their symbol means anything, then it shows that they are perhaps originally from the Earth Kingdom. It makes sense they’d go for the closest collection of Turtle Seals, even with the risk of being caught.”

“Well, what are we going to do?”

“We can’t just let them get away with this! It would reflect badly on our tribe if word got out that poachers were able to steal an entire pod of Turtle Seals right under our nose!”

“But what do you expect us to do?! We don’t even know where they went!”

“What about the stranger the Avatar found?! Maybe he knows something!”

“Yes!! Bring him here, have him answer questions!!”

Zenyatta tuned out the arguing, too busy focusing on the red cloth. Something was bugging him and it had nothing to do with the missing animals. Though he was worried and upset about that, the thing that was bugging him was more… Spiritual. It reminded him of all those times in the Spirit Oasis. Though it was faint, Zenyatta felt something akin to that in the room. It was almost like something was telling him to get the bandanna.

With deliberate slowness, Zenyatta reached out across the table, having to stretch a bit to get ahold of the bandanna. When his fingers closed around the cloth, he gasped and suddenly the room was drowned in a bright white light.

When it faded, Zenyatta knew he wasn’t in the meeting room anymore, nor did he think he was in the Water Nation. Looking around, Zenyatta made note that he was in a huge cavern, brilliant teal crystals glowing high above him. Around him were cages upon cages of creatures, many of them rare and endangered. Zenyatta’s eyes widened, his breath leaving him in a rush.

In front of him were several large cages, four of them housing young juvenile Badgermoles and another larger cage was holding at least six young Flying Bison. Zenyatta felt his heart stop, staring at the miserable creatures with horror in his eyes.

There was a roar that tore his attention away from his people’s companion animals. From the shadows human-like figures began materializing, rushing past Zenyatta like they had been there the whole time. There was muffled shouting, too incoherent for him to understand. Watching where they went, Zenyatta followed after the crowd.

He rounded the corner and came upon the shadowy people trying to secure a lashing green beast. It took a moment of squinting before Zenyatta realized it was the Dragon he had seen the first time he’d been to the Spirit Oasis. He hadn’t seen it since that first time but Zenyatta had never forgotten about the creature.

It was swinging its head back and away from its captors, jaws clamped shut by restraints. It was being dragged backwards into a huge cage, the shadow figures pushing at it from all angles. It looked like some people were using water whips to snap at the Dragon, urging it back further into the cage.

Growling, the Dragon tried resisting for a moment longer before it paused. The beautiful golden gaze focused on Zenyatta, staring at him. It was hard to see from where he stood but Zenyatta swore he could see the pleading look in its eyes. His heart clenched and Zenyatta stumbled forward, reaching out towards the Dragon.

Suddenly he was thrust out of his vision and back into the meeting room. He was left gasping, gripping his wheelchair’s arms in a white knuckled grip. All eyes were on him, various expressions crossing their face.

“Avatar Zenyatta, are you alright?!” The chief asked, having stood up to stand by Zenyatta’s side.

Zenyatta gulped for air, nodding his head shakily. He was trembling, mind jumping from everything he had just witnessed.

“Your tattoos and eyes started glowing,” The chief’s son said, eyes wide. “It was really cool.”

A weak smile made its way onto Zenyatta’s face, though it didn’t last long. He cleared his throat, wiping the sweat from his brow. “I… Think I just saw where the Turtle Seals are being taken to. A-and not just them. There were other creatures there too. Rare ones, ones that are only local in certain areas.”

Zenyatta explained what he had seen, leaving out the vision of the Dragon. He didn’t know why but for some reason he felt like he shouldn’t bring it up. It wasn’t like he was omitting important details, he just neglected to specify what kind of rare creatures there were.

The men around the table all looked grim, the chief rubbing at his chin. “So it seems animals around the world are being stolen. But for what purpose?”

“And where are they being taken? A cave? There’s caves all around the world!”

“Perhaps it’s a cave in the Earth Kingdom? They do have a Wolfbat as their symbol.”

“But would they really be stupid enough to have such an obvious calling card??”

“Should we contact the Earth Kingdom about this? Perhaps they can research the matter as well!”

“Are you kidding?! We’d never hear the end of it if that damned King helps! He’d do more harm than good!”

Zenyatta’s hands shook, mind repeating over and over that Flying Bison had been taken. Does Mondatta know? Have the monks from the Eastern Air Temple contacted the other temples? Surely a message has been put out if the Bison were already in cages.

Pushing himself away from the table, Zenyatta made eye contact with the chief. He bowed as much as he could, “I apologize but I need to return to the Northern Air Temple. If our Bison have been stolen I believe the other monks need to hear about this.”

Chief Sutoka nodded, “Do what you must, Avatar Zenyatta. I’m sure the other monks will want to know about your vision.”

Zenyatta then turned to Utaka, bowing to his teacher. “Sifu Utaka, I hope you’ll allow me to be excused from lessons for the time being.”

Utaka grunted, “Fine, you’re far enough along in your Waterbending anyways. However expect some intensive training when you get back.”

With a small smile Zenyatta nodded, exiting the building quickly. He wheeled himself towards the stables, mind going a mile a minute. If the infant Bison have been stolen, how come no one’s bothered to come and talk to him about it? Surely this was a very serious matter that the Avatar should be allowed to know. And not even that, shouldn’t Zenyatta, a fellow Air Nomad be told things that involve the Air Nation?

“You! Avatar!”

Zenyatta jolted to a stop just as someone dropped from the roof in front of him. Zenyatta instinctively swung his arm up in an arch, a sharp gust of wind knocking the figure back by a few feet.

“Hey!”

The affronted yell had Zenyatta gasping, instantly letting his hands drop. “Oh! I-I’m so sorry!” He apologized.

In front of him was the stranger, the man’s mask in place and his arms crossed over his chest. Despite being unable to see his face, Zenyatta had the feeling he was being scowled at. Though if he was being honest, Zenyatta couldn’t fault him on that. He had hit the man with a wall of air. Though it wouldn’t leave any bruises, it still probably didn’t feel pleasant.

“Sorry,” Zenyatta repeated, offering a strained smile. “I wasn’t expecting people to start dropping from the sky.” He paused, confused. “Wait… Why were you on the roof?”

The man shook his head, “Doesn’t matter. You saw a vision of where they were keeping the animals, right? What kinds of animals were in there? What did the cave look like? Was there anything noteworthy? Like a landmark or anything?”

The barrage of questions stunned Zenyatta at first. Then his brows furrowed and he frowned. “You were eavesdropping? How…?”

“It doesn’t matter how!” The man was getting frustrated now, stomping a foot into the snow. “You’re wasting my time!! I need to find them! They took Mi- er- Someone very important to me… And I want to get her back.”

The man’s ire was palpable, though Zenyatta realized now it wasn’t directed at him, not fully anyways. Blinking, Zenyatta instantly felt sympathy for this man. Though he couldn’t outright trust a stranger, Zenyatta was optimistic. If what this man said was true, then he was trying to track the poachers down to get back whoever it was they stole.

Nodding, Zenyatta offered him a kind smile. “Alright, I’ll tell you all I know. But you’ve got to come with me, I need to head back to the Air Temple.”

He grumbled, clearly unhappy. Still he nodded, arms crossed over his chest. “Fine, whatever. They aren’t here anymore anyways.”

Zenyatta led the two of them to the stables, going faster than he would normally. He was, after all, still highly concerned about the young Bison in the cages. He wheeled around, frowning at the absence of his own Flying Bison.

“Oh Iris,” Zenyatta shook his head fondly and, taking in an extremely deep breath, he held his fingers up to his mouth and let it all out in the almost silent whistle.

The man watched him throughout this, stoic posture not giving anything away. He only startled slightly at the loud bellow, Iris flying and landing a few feet from them. Zenyatta quickly wheeled up to the Bison, brows drawn together in worry.

“Iris, something terrible has happened.” He started, hands coming up to touch at her muzzle. “We need to return to the temple right away.”

She let out a low rumble akin to a purr, shaking out her pelt and crouching down. It took a bit of time to put her large saddle on, but Zenyatta was used to handling it on his own. When that was done, Zenyatta glanced towards the man who had been silent the whole time.

“Do you need help climbing up her back?”

He hesitated before shaking his head, “No.”

Then he slowly made his way to her side, clearly assessing how to climb up the large creature. Zenyatta stifled a chuckle, hand covering up the small smile forming. “You can stand on her tail, she’ll lift you up.”

The man did this, settling against one of the bedrolls attached to the side of the saddle once on her back. He watched Zenyatta bend a gust of air, lifting him up high above the saddle and landing gently along Iris’ back. He waited for Iris to pick up his wheelchair and place it on the saddle before using a thick line of rope to secure it to the side. After making sure it was tied down, Zenyatta clicked his tongue and slapped the reigns.

“Yip-yip!”

Iris shot off into the air, gaining height till they were brushing the cloud line. When they started coasting Zenyatta left the front to join the man in the saddle. He trusted Iris to get them home, there was no need for him to direct her.

Zenyatta pulled himself over the saddle’s railing, tucking his limp legs underneath himself before smiling at the man. “Apologies, I don’t think I asked your name. That was rude of me.”

He grunted, shrugging a shoulder. “Does it really matter?”

“Well no, but I’d like to think it does. This is going to be a rather long flight, after all. We might not even reach the temple till night. Wouldn’t it be better for me to use your name rather than call you stranger the entire time?”

It was obvious he was hesitant to give his name, though Zenyatta couldn’t fathom why. Then again, Zenyatta knew better than to try and guess someone’s actions. Though he was fortunate enough to not run into anyone unsavory, Zenyatta was not naïve. Utaka had drilled it in to Zenyatta that not everyone would be kind to him, that there were those who would see him as an enemy, a threat. He could never guess a person’s true intentions and Zenyatta had a feeling it was the same thing this man was feeling. He couldn’t trust Zenyatta, he had no reason to. Zenyatta was as much of a stranger to him as he was to Zenyatta.

After a few agonizing moments, the man sighed and picked at his shoe. “Genji. My name is Genji.”

Zenyatta smiled, “It’s nice to meet you, Genji. My name is-“

“Zenyatta. I remembered,” Came the gruff response.

The monk chuckled, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Right. It would be hard not to with everyone repeating it over and over. Though most of the time they tack on ‘ _Avatar_ ’.”

“Oh my deepest apologies,” Genji said sarcastically, tone indicating that he was rolling his eyes. “Would you rather I also refer to you as _Avatar_ Zenyatta?”

Zenyatta giggled and shook his head, “I’d rather you didn’t. Sometimes it’s a little bothersome to be referred to as Avatar all the time. I don’t really enjoy being treated differently just because I can master other elements. It’s… Suffocating sometimes.”

Grunting, Genji waved his hand, “Alright, enough of you. Tell me about the bandits.”

The abrupt shift was jarring but Zenyatta rolled with it. Clearing his throat, the monk closed his eyes as he recalled everything he saw. He made sure to repeat the details, mentioning the bandanna with the Wolfbat on it. Zenyatta didn’t know why but something was telling him not to leave out the Dragon. He peeked an eye open, watch Genji’s reaction as he talked about the green beast.

“It was being forced into a cage despite it resisting. But it suddenly stopped fighting and just stared at me, almost like it could see me.” Zenyatta noticed the slight shift in Genji’s shoulders. It was so small he would’ve missed it if he wasn’t actively staring at Genji.

He exhaled lightly, looking down to stare at his hands. “So she’s ok…” The whisper was so soft Zenyatta was positive he wasn’t meant to hear it.

Genji shook himself, lifting his masked face to stare at Zenyatta. “So what now? You talk to the other monks, find where and when the Bison were stolen, then go off from there?”

Zenyatta hummed, pursing his lips. “Maybe. I do know that I need to talk with the elders about this. If they weren’t aware then that would mean the monks from the Eastern Air Temple haven’t told anyone. We might end up having to go to them to talk about this. Ah, but you would have to wait somewhere as men are not generally allowed at the Eastern Air Temple unless they are picking their Bison.”

“Seriously? Then why would you be allowed?”

“Perks of being the Avatar,” Zenyatta grinned slyly, “I’m exempt from the gender restrictions of the temples.”

Genji snorted, tilting his head to the side. For a long moment he stared at Zenyatta. Then, almost hesitantly, he leaned a bit closer. “So… You really are the Avatar?”

Zenyatta nodded, “I am.”

Once again Genji paused before he reached for a waterskin attached to his waist. Holding it out towards Zenyatta, he ducked his head and hunched his shoulders. “…. Show me?”

The soft question had Zenyatta’s heart skipping a beat. Something about the way Genji asked it, like he was afraid of his own request, had made the monk’s heart clench. Managing to keep his expression to a sweet smile, Zenyatta chuckled and reached out, taking the waterskin.

“Of course.” Since Genji had already seen him bend air, he could move right on to the water. He opened the waterskin and bended out a stream of water and twisting it to make shapes. He turned it from liquid to solid, dancing between ice and snow before turning it back into water and guiding it back into the waterskin.

Genji let out a breathy “wow” when Zenyatta offered his waterskin back. Suddenly the man was leaning forward even further, enthusiasm radiating from him.

“That’s so cool! I’ve always wondered about the Avatar when I was a kid! Sometimes I’d joke around and say I was the Avatar! Then again other kids my age did that too. And Avatar Yen was still alive when I was born, so obviously I would’ve never been. And since I wasn’t an Air Nomad either.” Genji leaned forward more, almost in Zenyatta’s face now as he spoke animatedly. It was such a juxtaposition from his earlier standoffish demeanor. “Have you tried to bend the other elements yet? Earth? Fire?”

Zenyatta chuckled at Genji’s earnest questions, the monk smiling wide. He shook his head, “No, I’m afraid I haven’t. There really wasn’t any earth to bend out in all that snow. Plus it was even rarer to encounter a Firebender. Though there were some Fire Nation ships that stopped by to trade, I never thought to ask since in the cycle I’m supposed to learn Earth next.”

Genji leaned back, finally putting some space between the two of them. “Riiight, the cycle. Fire is last for you, huh?” At Zenyatta’s nod, Genji tilted his head from side to side before seeming to settle on a decision. “Do you wanna… Slip out of the cycle? Learn a bit of Firebending? Like just how to start a flame and everything?”

Zenyatta blinked, eyes widening. “Oh… I mean I never thought to try… But given the opportunity, maybe?”

At that Genji held out his hand and suddenly a burst of flame appeared, the wind whipping past causing it to flicker wildly. Zenyatta gasped, staring at the flame in awe.

“You’re a Firebender!” Zenyatta breathed, looking back up to Genji’s masked face.

Nodding, Genji closed his hand and dispelled the flame. “Yep! Best from my tribe!”

Zenyatta recalled all the burn scars decorating Genji’s body, wondering the story behind them. If Genji was so skilled, how come he was covered in wounds? Despite his curiosity, Zenyatta knew better than to ask such an intrusive question. He didn’t want to destroy the little peace between them with questions.

“Could you teach me, then?” Zenyatta asked, this time being the one to scoot forward.

Genji nodded, a grin in his tone. “Sure.”

//

They arrived at the Air Temple just as the sun had started to set, a splash of orange and red painting their sides. Zenyatta had dutifully listened to Genji’s teachings, though he found he was struggling to develop a flame. Despite Zenyatta’s failings at being unable to even create a simple spark, Genji was patient with him.

Finally, after almost an hour of trying over and over, Zenyatta managed to make a small flame. It was nothing awe-inspiring and was more pitiful than anything, but Zenyatta was beyond pleased with himself. He made sure to thank Genji, though his thanks was brushed off.

When the Air Temple had gotten in sight, all conversation died away as Genji stared at it unabashedly. Zenyatta had a feeling he was staring at it in awe because he’d never been to an Air Temple before. Very rarely did outsiders ever wonder through its open grounds. If anything, only those being accompanied by an Airbender made it up that high. Though at the base of the mountain many Air Nomads traded their goods with other nations, never did they bring up strangers to the Temple.

A few of the monks were surprised to see Iris when they landed, some of the children excitedly chittering and rushing up to the three of them. They crowded around her as Zenyatta slid off her tail and landed on the ground. Genji slid down after him, having picked up Zenyatta’s wheelchair and taken it down for him.

Zenyatta smiled, sitting in the chair before offering greetings to the other Airbenders around him. They were obviously curious at the appearance of the Oni-masked man with Zenyatta, a few of the younger children asking if he was a spirit.

“Now now,” One of the monks around Zenyatta’s age said, shooing the children away. “I’m sure Zenyatta and his companion are here for a reason. Why don’t we let them go about their business and then maybe they’ll have time afterwards to play?”

With only a few protests and minor pouting, Genji and Zenyatta were thankfully left alone. Zenyatta chuckled at Genji’s stiff posture, offering him a teasing smile.

“No need to be so stressed, I’m sure none of the children bite.”

“Are they always this enthusiastic?” Genji grumbled, following Zenyatta through the courtyard.

Zenyatta hummed, tilting his head to the side in thought. “Mmm yes and no. They’ve probably not seen an outsider like yourself before. Outsiders are rarely able to reach the mountain tops where our temple is located.”

Genji nodded, “Which makes you wonder how the poachers were able to get ahold of Flying Bison calves.”

The small smile on his face quickly fell to a frown, his somber mood returning. “Indeed.”

When they arrived at the main temple, Mondatta and the other Council of Elders were outside to greet them. The bowed and Zenyatta followed, Genji also mimicking Zenyatta and bowing.

“Avatar Zenyatta, what a pleasant surprise. Your last visit was two moons ago, but we are always pleased whenever you show up.” Lou said, offering a warm smile.

Zenyatta chuckled, “There is no need to address me as such. I will always be Zenyatta just as you all will always be my teachers.”

Jin shook his head fondly, “You always know just what to say to flatter.”

“So what brings you here, young Avatar? I doubt it’s to tell us you’re now a master Waterbender.” Mino snorted, biting into a moon peach.

Zenyatta’s face pinched into a grimace and he shared a look with Genji. Looking back towards the monks, he saw how their expressions fell into more serious looks. “About that… I’ve come with rather dire news.”

The elders shared a look before Mondatta nodded, “Shall we reconvene somewhere more private?”

It was a silent journey into the temple and towards the council’s main room. They took their seat while Genji and Zenyatta settled across from them. Once everyone was ready, Zenyatta began to explain the vision he had. He started with the first time he had seen the Dragon and had asked Mondatta to look into it. Though everyone already knew this knowledge, Zenyatta said it as a refresher and because Genji was tied to the Dragon. He didn’t miss the quick look Genji tossed him at the mention of his first vision with the green beast.

He then moved on to talk about the meeting he had been in hours prior. The elders looked stricken at Zenyatta’s vision. When Zenyatta finished, he noted with confusion that there was almost a… Guilty look on some of their faces.

“Zenyatta…” Mondatta started, hands folded on his lap. “Though what you’ve said is cause for concern… About the Bison calves…”

“We’ve already been aware for a few moons now that they’ve been stolen.” Osaki finished.

Both Genji and Zenyatta stiffened, though the latter’s reaction more profound with his face not being covered. Zenyatta’s brows creased, the young Avatar shaking his head. “I… I don’t understand. If you knew about this, why hasn’t anything been done about it?”

Lou sighed, “We tried to do something, Zenyatta. But they disappeared without a trace. As much as it pains all of us, there’s nothing we can do. We are not fighters, Zenyatta.”

“But why wasn’t I told?! If this was months ago that this incident happened, perhaps I would’ve been able to do something! If I could see all of that in a vision from touching a bandanna, wouldn’t being where they were taken produce an even better vision?” Zenyatta argued, unable to help the small feeling of betrayal sprouting in his chest. Could they not rely on him enough to tell him such things?

“You are too young, Zenyatta. There is nothing you can do.”

“I’m the Avatar! Matters like **_this_** are things I should be able to do!”

“An Avatar still in training!” Lou countered, raising his tone to match Zenyatta’s. The two of them were frowning at each other, Zenyatta rightfully cross.

Jin placed a hand on his lover’s shoulder, trying to calm him down while casting a worried look towards the young monk. “Zenyatta, please understand. We kept this from you because we don’t think you’re ready to get involved with something as dangerous as poachers. Please, at least wait till you’ve mastered the elements before you take on any Avatar duties.”

Zenyatta shook his head, “I can’t do that. What if when I’m training they do something to all the creatures they captured? What if they decide to not settle on animals? What if they go after the few Spirits still lingering in this world? What then? It is my duty to keep balance and create peace within the world. Animals being stolen from their habitats, their family,” Zenyatta glanced at Genji as he said this, “It isn’t right. How can I be expected to save the world from danger if I can’t even rescue animals from poachers?”

Mondatta rubbed at his forehead and sighed. “Zenyatta, I understand how you feel, really I do. But you aren’t ready for whatever this entails. You haven’t mastered Waterbending yet and you haven’t even started Firebending or Earthbending. You are unready.”

It was obvious Zenyatta didn’t like that answer, especially when the monks began whispering amongst themselves. He flinched when they stood, Jin speaking softly, “We’re sorry, Zenyatta. We know this isn’t what you wanted to hear, but you have to understand we’re looking out for you. It is in your best interest to wait until you are stronger. The other Air Temples all are in agreement on this. You are simply not ready.” Jin took in a deep breath before sighing, “You will be escorted back to the Water Tribe by Mondatta.”

“Because you can’t trust me not to go against your wishes?” Zenyatta mumbled, staring down at his feet.

“It isn’t that we don’t trust you, Zenyatta.” Mino said, expertly tossing the seed of his moon peach out one of the open windows. “It’s because we know the type of person you are and how you’ll put yourself in jeopardy just to help others. You’re selfless to a fault.”

Throughout the whole thing Genji kept silent, though Zenyatta knew he wouldn’t be too effected by Zenyatta being forbid to help. However a glance at his hands showed them clenched into fists. Apparently he was as displeased with this as Zenyatta. The young Avatar could only wonder why he was seemingly frustrated at the elder’s decision.

On the way back to Iris and their escort, Genji let out a small snarl. “I’ve been searching for her for more than a year now. In that entire time I’ve gotten more help from you than I have from any of my other informants. You saw her alive and still fighting, no one else has been able to confirm that for me.” He was whispering low enough that only Zenyatta could hear. “I can’t go back to wondering around hundreds of steps behind. I can’t handle being in the dark on if she’s alive or not.”

Brain formulating a plan, Zenyatta looked at Genji, a determined furrow in his brow. He made sure to keep his voice as low as possible to not alert the elders walking ahead of them. “Genji, if I said I wanted to go and find the stolen animals…”

“I would help you in a heartbeat.”

Zenyatta nodded, looking forward. “Then I have a plan.”

He left it at there, not risking others overhearing him if he started talking about his plan. The elders offered apologetic looks to Zenyatta when they had stopped next to Iris. However instead of them all saying their own condolences again, it was Mondatta to speak.

The monk placed a hand on Zenyatta’s shoulder, giving it a heavy squeeze. “I know you want to do what is right, Zenyatta. That is an admirable trait in an Avatar. But you have to see where we’re coming from.”

Zenyatta swallowed hard, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to steady his emotions. “I promise I do see what you mean. I get it, truly. But if there’s a chance I can do something, I will always make an effort to try. It is my duty as the Avatar to help those in need.”

Mondatta gave a small, strained smile at that. “I know.”

Genji and Zenyatta climbed atop Iris’ back, waiting for Mondatta to saddle up his own bison and climb on. When the two Bison were up in the air, Genji moved to sit next to Zenyatta.

“So what’s your plan?”

“Well we can’t outfly Mondatta, Iris is too small for that. Since she’s a runt she flies slower than other Bison. However, if we could somehow get out of sight, we could maybe escape.” Zenyatta explained, eyes flittering over Iris’ fluffy form.

Genji’s masked face followed his gaze, looking down at the ocean churning below them. “I get what you’re thinking… But are you sure you can handle it?”

“In theory. Give me your waterskin.” Genji hesitantly offered it over. He then took over holding Iris’ reigns, Zenyatta giving him a brief explanation on what to do.

It was clear that Mondatta had noticed something was up the moment Zenyatta moved to the saddle and froze ice to his legs. Mondatta called out to them, pitch increasing in fear. Though it hurt to do, Zenyatta ignored Mondatta and stood, hands poised at the ready.

“Now!”

“Iris, dive!” Genji shouted, slapping the reigns.

“Wait, Zenyatta!” Mondatta shouted, his own Bison dipping down to fly after them.

Just as they were about to breech the water, Zenyatta quickly started moving his arms. Water rose up, forming a dome around them and encompassing them in a large moving circle of water, the air inside trapped and thankfully allowing them the ability to breath. They moved deeper and deeper, Zenyatta bending the water around them to move them away from the surface.

“Holy shit!” Genji exclaimed, staring in awe at the dome of water around them.

Zenyatta breathed in deep through his nose, exhaling slowly. “I don’t know how long I can keep this up, but we need to stay under long enough to potentially give us a chance. However I don’t want to risk us drowning, so I really think we should pick a direction and go.”

Genji nodded at that, gripping the reigns tighter. “Right. We can work out what to do from there. Lead the way, oh defiant Avatar.”

Stifling a laugh, Zenyatta twisted his arms and moved the sphere through the water, propelling them into a random direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not related entirely but eh, they're off on a hero's journey https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CzuC14wRK4g


	6. Zen not Yen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it kinda awkward to talk to your past life's husband???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ayoo I'm back. Had fun at con, met Feo Chin twice, told him thanks for giving life to Zenyatta. It was a lot of fun. Well here's a new chapter! Developing the relationship with Genji and Zenyatta! Plus some insight into Genji's past. Next chapter will be having some important information, so it may take a while to get out :u But there's also been some important information in this chapter as well~

“So what’s the plan?” Genji asked, slipping his mask up so it rested on the top of his head.

“Well first off we need supplies. We won’t get far without food or clothes. And I can’t exactly go around in these, it’ll draw too much attention.” Zenyatta said, gesturing to the Water Nation clothes he was wearing. “An Air nomad in Water Nation clothes kind of screams Avatar, doesn’t it?”

The monk was currently lying on his back, taking a breather after having kept the bubble of water around them for almost half an hour. He was rather exhausted, not used to the strain of making a water bubble as big as Iris. His clothes were soaked in sweat and water that had managed to slip through his grip. Genji too was covered in water, as was Iris.

Genji grunted, “Then we go nab clothes and find some food. We don’t need to waste money when we can just hunt or pick fruit. But as for clothes, I doubt you’d even contemplate stealing them.”

“The thought would never cross my mind,” Zenyatta hummed, pushing himself up into a sitting position. “We can figure out the clothes situation as we travel. Where specifically are we going to be heading to?”

“The Earth Kingdom.”

Zenyatta frowned at this, “Surely you don’t intend to try and “storm the palace”? We have no information, Genji. We need to gather more knowledge first before we can even think about tracking down the animals.”

Growling in frustration, Genji yanked his mask from his head and furiously ran his hand through his hair, pushing his cowl back. “This is so annoying!” He spat angrily, “We’ve barely started our journey and yet we still have nothing to go off of! None of my informants have what we need, they weren’t even able to tell where the animals were being kept! You literally had one vision and found all of them! But there’s too many fucking caves in the Earth Kingdom to even begin searching! They could be in a super obscure place that isn’t even on a map!”

By now Genji had stood up, pacing along the small saddle. He had dropped his mask so his hands could be free to tug at his hair. As the man continued to rave, Zenyatta reached forward and plucked his mask from the floor. Zenyatta rested it on his lap as his fingers traced the crimson designs twisting around the Oni’s snarling face.

“Maybe…” Zenyatta trailed off, brows furrowing.

Genji paused in his raving, scowling at Zenyatta. “Maybe what?”

Zenyatta tilted his head from side to side, “Maybe one of my past lives could help? One of them probably encountered someone or something that could be of use to us. Maybe a landmark or something?”

Though it was a longshot, it was the only option they had. Clicking his tongue, Genji sighed heavily. He plopped down in front of Zenyatta, taking his mask from the other and tying it to his waist with a thick red string. He then flicked his head towards Zenyatta, making a shooing motion.

“Well? Do your Avatar thing. We don’t have all day.”

It was a little difficult not to roll his eyes at Genji’s clipped tone. Huffing, the young monk moved his legs around till he was properly sitting. Then, with his fisted hands placed together, Zenyatta took a deep inhale and breathed out just as slowly. As he felt the gentle calmness wash over him, Zenyatta called out to any of his past lives.

“Is it working?”

Zenyatta jolted, peeking an eye open to stare at Genji. Even with his bottom face covered by the black mask, Zenyatta could still see the curiosity dancing in his eyes. Perhaps that was why he wore the other mask? Because he was too expressive without it?

“Genji, I can’t meditate if you keep asking questions.” He said gently, fighting off a smile.

Genji glared, leaning away from Zenyatta. “I just asked one!”

Zenyatta let himself chuckle as he quirked a brow at the man. “Alright, but you probably would’ve asked more, correct?”

The silence that followed was an answer all on its own. Smiling, Zenyatta patted the spot next to him. “Why don’t you meditate with me? At least that way you won’t be bored just sitting here. After all, I don’t know how long I’ll be in the Spirit World.”

Without hesitation Genji stood up, a clipped “no” being his only response before he was making his way to Iris’ head, sitting down and holding the reigns loosely. Zenyatta sighed, frowning lightly. Though he was a little disappointed at being rejected so quickly, there wasn’t anything he could do.

Closing his eyes, Zenyatta once again settled himself and called out to his past lives. It took a while, the sound of the ocean and wind passing by buzzing in the background. Yet it seemed to fade and gradually changed into crickets chirping and birds calling. The wind had turned into a gentle whisper of air, brushing against Zenyatta and ruffling his clothes.

There was a deep rumbling purr that broke through the sweet birdsong. When he opened his eyes, Zenyatta was greeted to the hulking frame of Viper. The barbed Dragon rumbled a greeting, its tongue slithering out to lick at the side of Zenyatta’s face.

Zenyatta giggled, patting Viper’s horned snout, “Hello, dear friend. Are you here to help me along my journey and show me where to go?”

Viper closed his eyes slowly, tilting his head. He unfurled a wing, stretching it out for the monk. Taking the hint, Zenyatta climbed atop the Dragon’s back and held onto one of his barbs. With only a flick of his tail as warning, Viper launched into the sky.

Suddenly the landscape below them changed into a vast ocean. Glancing to the side, Zenyatta’s eyes widened. Flying beside them was Iris! And on her back was Genji and Zenyatta. He was still in his meditative pose, but Genji was staring at him intently. He was squinting as if trying to catch a minute twitch of Zenyatta’s expression.

Zenyatta bit back a giggle at the sight before looking down at his own form. He and Viper were transparent, a faint blue glow coming off of the two of them. Zenyatta’s lips parted in awe and though he ran a hand over his chest, he still felt solid to the touch. Viper also felt tangible, but maybe that was because they were both ghostly looking?

“Alright, so you want to show us where to go?”

Viper nodded his head and, with a powerful snap of his wings, shot off ahead of Iris. The Bison gave no indication she even sensed their presence. She simply continued on at her slow and casual pace. Zenyatta stared over his shoulder and watched as they gradually disappeared from sight.

Facing forward again, Zenyatta observed as Viper flew over waves, going faster than Zenyatta thought possible. Eventually the Dragon slowed to a stop. He was hovering over where the sea met land. Viper twisted his head around to look at Zenyatta, then let out a chuffing sound before flicking his snout towards twin mountain peaks in the distance. It was a far off flight, maybe a day or two at Iris’ usual speed. And that depended on how long it took them to even reach land.

Viper took off flying towards the mountains, keeping low enough that Zenyatta could spot land marks and memorize the direction. The flight didn’t feel long but Zenyatta had a feeling time was passing by differently for him. Gradually the landscape changed to lush farmlands, the forest giving way to fields of flowers. Blinking, Zenyatta’s eyes widened as he recognized the village set off in the distance.

“Is that Avatar Yen’s home? Do we have to go there?”

Viper purred in confirmation, wings flaring out and letting them hover for a moment. Looking over his shoulder at Zenyatta, the Dragon then dragged his eyes back towards the village. Somewhere deep inside his heart, Zenyatta had a feeling that Viper was telling him that they would find help at the village.

///

It had been almost three hours since Zenyatta had started glowing like a firefly. Genji had been in awe at first, unable to help his curiosity. He had poked at Zenyatta’s checks but had quickly grown bored when his prodding didn’t garner a reaction. Zenyatta simply sat there, eyes and tattoos glowing.

Right now they had landed on the edge of a small forest overlooking the ocean. If Genji had to guess, then they were most likely somewhere on the edge of the Earth Kingdom. Though he knew they wouldn’t be able to start their search soon, it didn’t hurt to start gathering supplies.

So while Iris watched Zenyatta, Genji went off to collect some fruit and edible plants. He couldn’t bother to hunt since he didn’t know how long they’d be grounded. It was better to wait for when they stopped flying for the night in order to try and catch something to eat.

Genji hung from the tree branch, plucking off the fruit and dropping it into the little net he made from the outer layer of his clothes. As he worked, Genji got lost in thought. He had to send word to Reyes about his location. Then again, it’d be rather difficult to get a letter out to him. Maybe if they passed by the swamps Genji could make a quick stop and inform Reyes that he had a lead. And not only that, but Genji could rub it in Jesse’s face that he was travelling with the Avatar.

A bitter smile pulled at Genji’s covered mouth, the man feeling a sense of longing for the company of his friend. It’s been almost two months since Genji had left the swamps following the lead that took him towards the Northern Water Tribe. Though he hadn’t left on the best of terms, Genji still found himself missing Jesse. He’d been Genji’s first friend after leaving his home. The man’s laidback attitude had been a soothing balm to Genji’s volatile approach. Genji could say with confidence that he trusted Jesse, though he’d never outright admit it.

Huffing, Genji dropped from the tree and cast his thoughts away from the past. He didn’t have time to linger on people he probably wouldn’t encounter again. Midori was far more important to him. He was so close to finding her, so close to being able to wrap his arms around her scaly head. Once this was all over, Genji was never letting her go. He was going to return home and stay in his tribe for the rest of his life. Fuck outsiders, almost all of them have been nothing but trouble.

Genji glanced up as he made his way back towards Iris and Zenyatta. The monk was still glowing and unresponsive. There were a few birds perched around him from where he sat on Iris’ saddle, one being bold enough to land on his shoulder and chirp away. Though as Genji drew closer, the birds took flight and scattered back into the trees. Genji rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue at the display.  

Zenyatta was an oddity to Genji, there was no doubt about that. The novelty of traveling with the Avatar had yet to wash off and how could it? Genji never anticipated running into the Avatar, let alone getting help from the guy. But maybe this was just the kind of leverage Genji needed? If he had the Avatar with him fighting to save Midori, then maybe Genji stood a better chance?

But then again, Zenyatta wasn’t a full Avatar yet. Genji grimaced at the reminder. Running away had pulled Zenyatta from his Waterbending teachings. Genji didn’t know how far along Zenyatta was, but he hoped it was enough to actually stand a chance. They’d need to find him an Earthbender that could at least teach him the basics. Genji could handle teaching him Firebending, there was no problems with that. But Genji had a feeling Zenyatta would have trouble bending fire. It was obvious he had been extremely hesitant when trying to create a small flame. And while Genji hadn’t been the best at following his own lessons, he still had enough skill with his element to recognize the hesitance.

It was something they’d have to work on, Genji mused to himself as he separated a large bushel of the fruit from a smaller pile. He picked up the pile with his shirt and stopped in front of Iris, waiting for the Bison to stop munching on grass and instead look up at him. He grunted and dumped out the fruit in front of her.

“Here, eat up. I picked a lot just so you could have some.”

Iris let out an appreciative bellow, sticking her tongue out in order to lick at Genji in thanks. The man skillfully dodged the massive tongue, bouncing away till there was a safe distance between them.

“No licking,” He grimaced, “I don’t wanna be coated in saliva.”

Huffing, Iris didn’t seem too offended by this. She simply went back to eating, this time munching on the fruit instead of the grass. With his good deed done for the day, Genji picked up the rest of the fruit and made his way back onto the saddle. With some digging around, Genji had found a satchel buried under the bedroll. He used that to store the fruit, keeping one out so that he could eat it.

Genji slipped on his outer tunic, the fruity smell wafting off the fabric. It wasn’t an unpleasant smell so Genji didn’t bother finding a creek to go wash it in. He then took his other mask and pulled it down so it hung around his neck. His cowl had been left down after his angry rant, so he didn’t need to bother messing with it.

The fruit was juicy and ripe when Genji bit into it. It looked like a plum with dark purple stripes decorating it. The inside was a soft pink, a single seed pit in the center. He yanked out the pit, chucking it off towards the tree line. As Genji continued to eat his meal, he let his gaze wonder. The breeze played with his black locks, making them dance along the wind.

Just as Genji was finishing up his second fruit, Zenyatta began to stir. The glow faded as his eyes closed. Zenyatta slumped for a moment before quickly righting himself. He blinked wide owlish eyes as he tried to gain his bearings.

“So, you get anything useful?” Genji asked, finishing off the fruit and licking away at the juices coating his fingers.

Zenyatta looked at Genji, blinking a few times before his eyes lit up. “Oh! Right! Yes, Avatar Yen’s Animal Guide helped me!”

Genji grunted, wiping at the back of his mouth while also offering Zenyatta the satchel of fruit. “Alright. So where are we going?”

“The Fire Nation, I believe.” Zenyatta said as he took a fruit.

Almost dropping the satchel, Genji stared at Zenyatta, baffled. “What?! Why?! The poachers are here in the Earth Kingdom, not in the Fire Nation! There’s no reason to go there!”

Zenyatta patiently waited for Genji to stop yelling, the monk watching him with a gentle gaze. Genji hated that look. It made him feel like a child that was acting out. He wasn’t a child! He was older than this sorry excuse for an Avatar!

“Because we need to go to Avatar Yen’s old village. Viper indicated that we might find help there. I do not know if it is for our mission or for supplies, but I want to go there.” Zenyatta hummed, biting into the fruit. He made sure to politely swallow his mouthful before mumbling, “Besides… I promised I’d return to see how everyone was doing.”

Genji hesitated at that, anger deflating and leaving him feeling empty and confused. Though Zenyatta probably had a point that they could help, that wasn’t what Genji was focused on. How could he have forgotten? It had only been 17 years since Avatar Yen died. The people she knew and probably loved were still alive most likely! Hell, even her parents might be alive. She did die rather young, after all.

“So what? You wanna go there because you have unfinished business?”

Zenyatta blinked, lips pursing as he contemplated the question. When he finally had an answer, Zenyatta shook his head. “No, I don’t. While I am linked to my past lives, I don’t carry their memories with me. I would need them to show me their memories in order to “remember”. However I don’t believe that’s the reason why we need to go to her village. I honestly believe we’ll find help there.”

Genji clicked his tongue and bit back a growl. Of course they’d have to delay their journey for this side mission. Then again it wasn’t like Genji had any choice. If he went off on his own, he’d be right back to square one. Tracking down the poachers several steps behind them and chasing dead leads. At least with Zenyatta he could probably get some spiritual foresight or something. Plus, he could also let him know if Midori was alright or not. Sticking by Zenyatta’s side was far more valuable than going off on his own.

With a reluctant sigh, Genji yanked up the black mask and scowled. “Fine, we’ll go to Avatar Yen’s old village.”

Zenyatta smiled brightly at Genji, “Wonderful! Oh, before I forget, would you happen to know the name of the village and its exact location? Viper showed me how to get there, but I’m afraid I’m lost until I find land marks I recognize.”

Genji really did groan at that. With an exaggerated role of his eyes, he leaned back against the edge of the saddle. “Everyone knew that Avatar Yen was born in a little farming village at the base of the Jing Chen Mountains. When word got around that the Avatar had been born into the Fire Nation and not the Earth Nation, everyone had been confused and sought out the small village of An Rong. They thought the infant had been stolen from the Earth Nation, but the timeline didn’t match up.”

Zenyatta looked at Genji in confusion, “What do you mean?”

Now Genji was staring at Zenyatta in obvious bewilderment. “You don’t know? It’s your past life, after all. You should know more about this than anyone!” Zenyatta must’ve still looked confused because Genji let out another groan. He sat up, scratching at his head. “Look, I don’t remember much about it. I was still an infant when a new Avatar had been named. From what I was told as I got older, Avatar Yen’s first element was Fire and she learned she could bend air after catching herself from falling out of a tree at the age of 10 or so. Like I said, it probably isn’t completely accurate. Stories that aren’t from the source get changed.

“Anyways so word got around that the next Avatar was not from the Earth Nation like they should’ve been, but were instead from the Fire Nation. Everyone had thought Yen had been stolen from the Earth Nation at birth, but that didn’t make sense. When Yen was discovered as the Avatar, it had been almost 19 years since the previous Avatar had died. So there was a 9 year gap between the Water Nation’s Avatar and Yen.” Genji finished monotonously, almost as if he had been reading directions off a map.

Zenyatta felt stricken, it sounded like he should know what Genji was talking about. And… Oddly enough… He kind of did. Frowning, Zenyatta glanced off to the side. “So… There was a skip in the elements? But… Why? That would mean the cycle was broken! And since the beginning, it has never been broken.”

“You tell me, it was your past life after all.” Genji shrugged. He picked at a loose thread on his pants and flicked it over the side. “If you want my honest opinion, I think something happened to the Avatar before Yen. No one talks about it, but everyone’s thinking it.”

Zenyatta drew in a slightly shaky breath, suddenly feeling a heavy tightness in his chest. Shaking his head, the monk raised a hand and swallowed. “C-can we change the topic? I’m starting to feel nauseous.”

Genji blinked, eyes widening slightly. He moved forward, an almost apologetic lit in his brown eyes. “Oh shit, sorry! Of course it’ll make you sick talking about your past life. Especially since they’re…. Not alive.” Shaking his head, Genji stood up. “Yeah, let’s just change the topic. Iris, you done eating? We’ve got a long way to go!”

Iris yawned, standing from where she sat and lightly shaking her body out. The two humans held tightly to her so they wouldn’t be thrown off. Genji then took her reigns, tugging on one side and leading her towards the cliff’s edge.

Slapping the reigns, Genji grunted. “Yip-yip, and all that.”

Apparently the halfhearted call was enough for Iris. She jumped off, galloping into the air till she was brushing the clouds. Genji pulled the reigns in order to keep her facing a certain direction.

“Alright so we’re at the edge of the Earth Kingdom now. If we twist around here then it’ll take maybe 5-6 hours to get to the edge of the Fire Nation. But then we’re going to have to make our way to the third island. After that it’s just a matter of getting to An Rong. It should take us about two and a half days at least, maybe more if we add in bathroom breaks and other crap.” Genji said, rubbing at his chin in thought.

Zenyatta nodded, swallowing back the lump forming in his throat. With a sigh he closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths in order to center himself. Only when he was feeling calmer did he open his eyes. Genji was watching him with a furrow in his brows, but other than that the man didn’t say anything.

“I’m fine.” Zenyatta said despite the fact Genji hadn’t asked. It was just his expression that gave Zenyatta the impression that he was curious on his wellbeing. Genji blinked, gave a small nod of his head, and then slid from his perch to settle back in the saddle.

“Well… We’d better get comfortable, it’s going to be a long flight.”

//

Genji hadn’t been wrong when he said it was going to be a long flight. Despite the fact that they had only stopped a handful of times for bathroom breaks and food breaks, they didn’t reach the third island till the sixth day. It was probably aided by the fact that Zenyatta insisted that they rest or Iris was bound to pass out on them in the middle of the sky. Zenyatta knew from experience that that wasn’t a fun time.

So, reluctantly, Genji had relented and helped set up camp whenever they slept. The first night he had hunted for some food but Zenyatta had to decline the offer and instead he stuck to fruit. Air Nomads never ate meat, not even fish. Genji had understood just from that little tidbit, making a note to never again offer meat to Zenyatta. Instead he had gone back out into the woods and had come back with a handful of fruit and a helpful dosing of twigs and leaves in his hair.

The gesture had been sweet, Zenyatta making sure to thank him for going out of his way to accommodate Zenyatta’s food preference. Genji had waved off the thanks, pretending as if it didn’t really matter. Of course that still didn’t stop Zenyatta from thanking him.

Since there was only one bedroll, Zenyatta had offered it to Genji. He had insisted that he was fine using Iris’ tail to sleep on. After much stubbornness on both their parts, Genji eventually acquiesced. Something about Zenyatta’s patient demeanor laced in stubbornness just dragged the fight out of Genji. He had a feeling that he wouldn’t win no matter how tenacious he was in being stubborn.

On the sixth day they had slept for a good handful of hours, waking up well rested and ready to take on the day. When they reached the outskirts of An Rong’s wide meadow, the sun was perched high in the sky. Zenyatta could see in the distance people flittering about. Some were at the edge of the village in the meadow, plucking flowers or simply sitting there and soaking up the peace. They could also see people working in the fields, doing their daily farming chores. It was alive and beautiful, that bittersweet feeling washing over Zenyatta.

As the large Bison flew closer, Zenyatta could see that people were beginning to notice them. The few in the fields pointed, shouting something as they raced back to the village. Soon a new buzzing had broken out across the edge of the village and Zenyatta had a feeling it was only going to spread.

“It’s been 17 years since Avatar Yen died.” Genji hummed, plucking his Oni mask and slipping it over his face.

Zenyatta maybe would’ve taken it as a passing comment back when they first met, but he was beginning to understand a bit about Genji. He wasn’t outright asking it, but Zenyatta had a feeling he was bringing it up as a way to see if Zenyatta was ok.

Smiling lightly, the young Avatar placed his hand over his heart and closed his eyes. “Yes… It has. There’s some part of me that’s so happy to be here and I can’t even begin to describe why. The other part… Anticipation. I’m excited to see Avatar Yen’s old village.”

Genji grunted, crouching next to Zenyatta’s wheelchair and untying it. “Just don’t get too caught up in saying hi. We’ve got a mission to do.”

“Yes, I know.” Zenyatta smiled at Genji, “But it would be rude not to stay for a while and chat.”

Though Zenyatta couldn’t see Genji’s face, he had the feeling he was being glared at. Chuckling, Zenyatta watched as a crowd began to form at the edge of the village. Iris hovered for a moment before slowly descending till she was on the ground. Genji was the first hop over the edge, setting Zenyatta’s wheelchair on the ground.

Zenyatta didn’t say it, but he appreciated the fact that Genji was helping him maneuver his wheelchair around. He had done it every time they had stopped, not even needing prompting before he was working to untie the device. It was a simple gesture yet it meant quite a lot to Zenyatta.

When he was comfortably resting in his chair, Zenyatta smiled at the crowd before him. He bowed low, raising his voice in order to be heard. “Hello, it is nice to meet you all. I am Zenyatta and this is my traveling companion, Genji. We are here because we seek help on our travels, information, technically. And… To say hello again.”

The confusion that passed over the growing crowd was obvious, only a few of the older men and women looking intrigued. An old woman near the front hobbled forward. She stopped in front of Zenyatta, staring at him with an intense expression. Then her brows lifted in surprise, an old wrinkly hand coming out to hesitantly touch at his cheek.

“You… You’re the Avatar, aren’t you?”

Zenyatta offered her a gentle and warm smile, “I am.”

The old lady made a choked sound, tears welling up in her eyes as she dragged Zenyatta into a tight hug. The monk was a little surprised at how much strength her frail frame still had.

“Oh Yen, you left us so soon!” She pulled away, squeezing Zenyatta’s cheeks and sniffling. “But your spirit has grown into a fine young man!” She looked over her shoulder at the gawking crowd. “Quickly! Go and get Guang! He will want to see you.” The lady tacked on the last part to Zenyatta. Nodding, she gestured them towards the village. “Come, come! You do not remember anything as Yen, yes?”

Zenyatta blinked, sharing a look with Genji before focusing back on the old woman. “Um… No, I’m afraid not. I have… A feeling of nostalgia in my chest, but that’s about it. A sense of déjà vu. Like I’ve been here before but it’s a vague memory.” He explained as they began making their way through the crowd and into the village. Zenyatta had made sure to pat Iris on the side and told her to go relax, the Bison wasting no time in bellowing a farewell and hobbling into the field to munch at the grass and flowers.

A few of the people they passed by bowed to Zenyatta, others looked like they would cry. However, Zenyatta made a note that the only ones who seemed to be reacting as he expected where those older than him. Obviously they knew Avatar Yen when she was still alive. It was odd, Zenyatta felt like he should know these people but he was drawing up a blank. He had to remind himself that these were Yen’s lingering feelings. It was like when he had picked the toys of the previous Avatar. He had felt a calling from the toys, almost like he knew them. Only now did Zenyatta have a name to the feeling and a reason as to why he had gotten it every time he so much as looked at his toys.

The old lady was still talking, hands waving for emphasis while she led Zenyatta and Genji further into the village. They were beginning to pass more people, some even slipping from their houses in order to watch them pass with wide eyes. Genji had sidled closer to Zenyatta, body tensing like a string ready to snap. He was clearly uncomfortable being stared at and surrounded by so many people. It looked like he was trying hard not to place his hands on the hilt of his blades. Though Zenyatta wished he had left them on Iris’ saddle, he had a feeling Genji would’ve refused. Wherever he went, his blades went with him.

“Everyone was just so devastated when Yen died! She was so young! But Guang said she got sick and that there was nothing to do.” Shaking her head, the old woman tutted. “It was hard to move on for him. I know he still mourns her loss. Oh! But your presence may do him some good! To know that Yen still lives on, even if it’s as a new person!”

Genji leaned down till his mask was close to Zenyatta’s face, his hands resting on the handles of Zenyatta’s wheelchair. “Am I the only one who thinks it is uncomfortable talking about your past life as if you’re her and you’ve popped by for a visit from the dead?”

Zenyatta stopped pushing himself, letting Genji do that for him. He had a feeling the man needed to keep his hands occupied, least he start getting restless.

Humming, Zenyatta tilted his head slightly. “Technically I am Yen.” Again Zenyatta couldn’t read Genji’s expression but he just knew he was being sent an unamused look. Zenyatta chuckled and smiled at him. “Sorry, sorry. But yes, I get what you mean. I… Have mixed feelings being here, if I’m being honest. I’m worried that people will come to me expecting me to remember whatever happened in my past life.”

“You’re worried they’ll treat you as Yen and not as Zen.”

Zenyatta raised a brow at Genji, “Oh? So I’m the only one not allowed to make cheeky comments?”

Genji snorted, straightening from his slouched position. “Yes. An Avatar shouldn’t be cheeky.”

The teasing tone was what let Zenyatta know Genji wasn’t being serious. Stifling his chuckles, Zenyatta pretended to be invested when the old lady looked over her shoulder at them. She was pointing to places and telling them who lived there and how close they were to Yen or other such things. They eventually stopped in front of a wooden house with large bushels of Fire Lily’s growing around the front.

Outside the front was a young man Zenyatta recognized from the crowd of people that had been there when they had landed. He was talking rapidly to a man who appeared to be in his late 40’s. They stopped talking at the trio’s presence, both looking up.

“Guang! Look who has come to visit us!” The old lady cackled, sidestepping to show Zenyatta.

Zenyatta hesitated, unsure of what to say as the man stared at him. Guang’s expressions changed rapidly before they settled on a sad smile. He stepped forward, bowing at the waist. Zenyatta was quick to follow, murmuring his greeting.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Zenyatta, this is Genji. We’ve traveled to An Rong from the Air Temple in need of help.”

“It is very nice to meet you, Avatar Zenyatta. I’m Guang,” He straightened up from his bow, casting a quick glance over Zenyatta’s wheelchair bound form. His brows furrowed slightly and the smile he offered was a bit more strained. “Would you two like to come in for tea? Perhaps I can be the one to help.”

At Guang’s insistence, Zenyatta and Genji were ushered into his home. The old lady bid farewell, claiming that she’d come back to chat with the new Avatar later. As Guang led them around the house and towards a section with a little fire pit in the center, they passed by a shrine. There were two paintings sitting inside the shrine behind a jar of flowers and burning incense. One was a single painting of Avatar Yen’s smiling face, the other a painting of Yen and Guang.

When they settled down on the floor to comfortably chat, Genji had helped Zenyatta out of his wheelchair. Though Zenyatta could’ve done it on his own, he didn’t mind so much being fussed over. It was cute how Genji was helping him without prompting. Zenyatta had to wonder if he was even doing it consciously.

Guang watched them with a pained expression, only looking away in order to light the fireplace. He snapped his fingers, a wick of fire springing up. Once the wood caught fire, he settled a tea pot over it and began brewing the water.

“I had hoped… That when Yen passed, her next life would be better. But I see that the sickness still lingers…”

Zenyatta and Genji’s heads snapped up, confusion coloring their body language. “Sickness? What do you mean?” Genji asked.

Now it was Guang who looked a little confused. He hesitated, seeming unsure of how to start. He then gestured to Zenyatta’s legs and his wheelchair. “You can’t move them, right? But you can feel them?”

Unconsciously Zenyatta placed a hand over his legs, gripping the fabric of his pants tightly. “I—Yes, but how—?”

“Yen had it too,” Guang said, voice taking on a somber tone. “It all started ever since she returned from that swap in the Earth Kingdom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok but I so have the headcanon that there was at least one Avatar that died super young. It's a concept that can be explored and drag out so much emotion. I'm excited for what I have planned~


	7. The Forest Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Local cactus says too much. There is also a walking tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aaaaaaand I'm back! Finals are done, school is out for the remainder of December and a little of January, and tumblr is imploding! Huzzah! It was a long time coming so while I'm still keeping my tumblr account, I also ended up making a twitter .o. You can catch me over at https://twitter.com/CandiesNeon  
> I will be posting a few random things but most of it will be updates on what is going on with my fics. My last few posts were about me writing this chapter, a hint at what it might contain, and when I finished the chapter and started editing. So if you want to know what's up and when I'm writing, check that out I guess. It is also the quickest way to see if I'm putting a pause on writing and crud without waiting months on end to see why I haven't updated. Anyways here's a new chapter, hope you like it! I was literally plotting this scene back when I was writing chapter 1! Also this chapter has more developing of the plot! Awesome!

“People from the Earth Kingdom came to her asking for help. There was villagers mysteriously disappearing in the swamps and no one could figure out why. So of course she went to try and put a stop to this. Yet when she came back, she was missing parts of her memory. She remembered everything leading up to her entering the swamps, but after that it was a blank.

“We didn’t think much of it at first. But then she started to get ill. She’d grow lethargic, her body not having enough strength to do work she had no problem with months ago. At first we assumed it was because she was pregnant…” Guang hesitated, swallowing hard at the memory. Even after all these years it was clearly still a painful topic. But then after a few months she had a miscarriage.” Guang drank from his cup of tea, closing his eyes as a fresh wave of grief washed over him.

“I wanted to try and get a healer, see if they could figure out what was wrong with Yen. But she said that it was in our best interest to not let everyone else know how bad it had gotten. Yen didn’t want anyone to worry, she thought she could handle it. She was still being called out to help here and there, but one day when she entered the Avatar State, Yen seemed to just… Break down. It started with her legs. She became unable to use one of them but the feeling in them remained. Yen still continued to go out, just told people she was limping because of an injury, that it would go away in a few weeks.

“So we kept it to ourselves, though there were times Yen was left bedridden simply because she felt so weak…” Guang settled his tea cup down and breathed deep through his nose. “Yen’s body continued to shut down bit by bit. First it was her other leg and then her arm. Yen tried conversing with her past lives but they had no clue what it was that was ailing her.”

“So what are you saying? That Zenyatta’s body is going to start shutting down? That he’s going to waste away and die without any possible cure?!” Genji interrupted Guang by slamming his hand on the floor. He was agitated, though it wasn’t exactly clear why. Still, Zenyatta placed a hand on his companion’s shoulder and gave him a soft smile. Genji’s tense posture didn’t lessen, though he did huff and lean back, crossing his arms over his chest.

Guang shook his head, “I didn’t say there wasn’t a cure, at least as far as I know. See, one of Yen’s past lives told her to seek out Wan Shi Tong, a spirit that is said to know almost everything about mortals and spirits alike. He keeps all his knowledge in a library stationed somewhere in the Si Wong Desert.”

Zenyatta thought back to his teachings of the main locations around the world. He blinked in surprise as he recalled exactly where that was. “Si Wong Desert? That’s directly in the center of the Earth Kingdom.”

Genji frowned beneath his mask, “What kind of spirit would build a library all the way out there?”

Guang shrugged, scratching at his cheek where a light dusting of hair was growing. “I don’t know, Yen never got to go and see him. She grew too weak to even leave the bed, unable to move her arms or legs. I… I had to watch her die in such a slow way. She assured me she wasn’t in any pain but… But to see her waste away like that…” Guang had to pause, his voice cracking at the resurgence of grief. He took in a shuddering breath, rubbing at his face. “Look I don’t know what is wrong with you. It might not even be the same thing as what happened to Yen. But then again maybe it is. Or maybe it’s just the remnants of what she went through transferred onto you. I can’t say for sure, but it’s better safe than sorry. So… Go and find this Wan Shi Tong’s library. And even if you don’t want to try and figure out what happened to Yen, maybe you can at least find some use from his library.”

Zenyatta nodded, “We will. Thank you Guang for telling us this story. I understand how painful it must be for you to remember such things.”

Guang waved his hand and sniffed away the few tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. “It’s fine. There was nothing we could do. It’s just the way fate is sometimes.”

Zenyatta and Genji stayed with Guang a little longer, the topics going towards lighter ones after the depressing story. Later people came to fetch Zenyatta, wanting to throw a small celebration at the Avatar returning to their village, even if it was Zenyatta’s first time being there.

During the festivities Genji had stuck by Zenyatta’s side. An ever present shadow that never strayed too far. Even when others tried to coax him to remove his mask and eat with them, Genji refused, though Zenyatta was courteous enough to slip away so Genji could actually eat something in peace. Zenyatta had no clue why Genji wished to keep his face hidden but it wasn’t his place to ask. If Genji wanted to share his reasoning then Zenyatta would be willing to listen.

That night Genji and Zenyatta were invited to stay in Guang’s house. Of course Zenyatta was not one to reject such a generous offer, so he and Genji settled up in the guest room. The next day Genji insisted on leaving early, wanting to get a start on their journey now that they had somewhat of a destination in mind. Though going to the library would be like taking a detour, some good could still come out of it. Maybe Genji could find some information on the poachers at the library.

Zenyatta could sense Genji’s urgency to leave and he truly sympathized with the Firebender, but he couldn’t in good conscious leave without bidding farewell to the village. So they waited for another hour till most people were awake. Since this was a farming village, they tended to rise early.

Farewells lasted a bit longer than Zenyatta would’ve liked, but he wasn’t complaining. They were even generous enough to offer Genji and Zenyatta some food for the journey. Though Zenyatta knew he wouldn’t be touching the dried meat he at least knew Genji would enjoy it.

Soon they were back in the air and flying towards the Earth Kingdom. Genji was hunched over a map with a stick of charcoal in hand. Tied at his waist was his Oni mask, the Firebender finally comfortable enough to remove it.

“Alright. So the Si Wong Desert is located in the central Earth Kingdom. That’s at least a week or two of flying, maybe more. We’ll need to stop at the Misty Palms Oasis before entering the desert to restock our supplies. Then we just… Have to figure out which direction the library is in.” Genji mumbled as he paused in circling things. He frowned, tapping the stick of charcoal near his mouth.

Zenyatta chuckled, snapping his fingers to get Genji’s attention. He looked up, slightly confused before grunting in surprise as Zenyatta wiped away the charcoal smears on his face.

“I am sure we will find the library. If anything, someone at the Oasis must know. Either that or I can try and enter the Spirit World to see if anyone there can help us.”

Genji hummed, putting the charcoal away in its case before rolling it up with the map and tucking it back into one of Zenyatta’s bags. “Alright, sounds good.” He hesitated for a moment before glancing at Zenyatta almost shyly. “So… You’ve been to the Spirit World before… Right? What’s it like?”

Zenyatta pondered this question for a moment before smiling, “It is like this world, but also like another world entirely.”

He couldn’t help but laugh at the unimpressed look Genji gave him. Covering his mouth to stifle the giggles, Zenyatta cleared his throat before smiling warmly. “It’s a very special place, but no more special than the Physical World. Each are special in their own way. However in the Spirit World, bending does not work there.”

Genji’s eyes widened at that, “What seriously? So you can’t bend at all once you’re in the Spirit World? That’s lame.”

The Air nomad chuckled at Genji’s pout, “Yes it is rather disappointing, but you have to understand that the Spirit World has its own rules just as this world has rules. I have not been to the Spirit World enough times to know all of its secrets and I don’t think I ever will, but that’s ok. Sometimes the most fun a person can have is trying to solve the mystery of the world around them.”

Snorting, Genji rolled his eyes and flopped onto his back. “Sounds more tedious than fun if you asked me.” He glanced at Zenyatta before rolling onto his side, “Might as well put our trip to good use, I guess. So start making some small flames, you need to practice your Firebending.”

Zenyatta gave Genji a look he hoped was stern even when he couldn’t help the smile pulling up his lips. “Genji, you know I can’t learn Firebending until I master Earthbending. I have to follow the cycle.”

Genji rolled his eyes at that, “And where is it written that you **have** to follow the cycle?”

“It’s just the way it’s done.”

Pursing his lips, Genji hummed at that before once again looking at Zenyatta. “Well what if you just made small flames? You aren’t exactly mastering it, you’re just getting a head start for when you finally learn to Firebend! It’s like getting extra practice in for when you really start shooting some flames! Plus you’ll have me as a teacher, so you’ll probably master Firebending faster than the other elements!”

Zenyatta raised a brow and smirked, “Oh really? You must be an amazing teacher then.”

“I am,” Genji grinned, laying on his back.

Zenyatta laughed, shaking his head in amusement. “Sorry Genji. Though it is a tempting offer, I’m quite fine waiting till after I master Earthbending.”

If Genji seemed disappointed at that, he didn’t let it show. Instead he merely grinned, “Well you’re missing out. I could’ve shown you all my tricks early on. Now how else will you be able to breathe fire like a Dragon?”

“I’m sure I’ll manage,” Zenyatta said with amusement.

////

Zenyatta was curious. Then again when was he not? To be more specific, he was curious about Genji. He wanted to know about Genji’s past and what drove him to try and find his friend all on his own. Surely he knew others that could help? Like family perhaps? He also wanted to know what Genji’s life was like before he set off on this journey. Where did he grow up, how skilled was he with his swords, did his mask and the weird Fire Nation symbol on his belt hold any significance? These were just some of the few questions Zenyatta had. Not only that, but he was also quite curious about the burn scars decorating Genji’s body. Just how much of him was damaged by the element he wielded? And who on earth was the one to give them to him?

Now Zenyatta knew it was rude to stare or ask about someone’s scars, but for the past year he had been living with the Water Tribe, a place where scars were celebrated. He’d grown used to those around him showing off their marks. The wounds they earned were a sign of survival; a sign that they lived to fight another day. So it was very common to have the men and some of the women talk about their scars in almost any setting.

Still, Zenyatta was also aware that things common with one nation was not at all similar with another. The Air Nomads didn’t celebrate their scars, but they also didn’t shun them. They used them as a learning tool and something to teach with.

Zenyatta had no clue how the Fire Nation treated scars, so he of course had to be cautious. He didn’t want to ruin the fragile friendship blooming between them. Genji was already still pretty weary around Zenyatta even when he seemed to be relaxed. There was always a distance between them that just wouldn’t go away. But maybe that’s because Zenyatta wasn’t trying to build a bridge between them. If he didn’t make the first step, Zenyatta doubted Genji would. The other seemed satisfied keeping a distance between them. Yet on the off chance that they had to face an opponent together, it would be better if they were able to sync up rather than stumble over one another.

“So Genji,” Zenyatta began, glancing from the passing sky to the Firebender behind him.

Genji look up from the marks he was double checking on the map, “What?”

“I have a question. Ah, though do be rest assured, it’s nothing serious.” When he was sure he had Genji’s attention, Zenyatta spun himself around so that he was no longer facing the direction Iris was flying in and instead was giving Genji his full focus. “Who exactly were you before you went on this journey to find your friend? Well not exactly who were you, but what did you do? What was your life like?”

Genji’s expression instantly darkened and he frowned. He pulled the map up so it was obscuring his face. “I was no one.”

“Well everyone is someone even when they’re no one.”

That earned him an odd look, Genji clearly not keen on his roundabout “ _wisdom_ ”. Huffing, the swordsman rolled his eyes. “Look, I don’t think it matters who or what I was before we met. All that matters is what’s going on now and what will be happening in the future.”

Zenyatta sighed, “Genji, even if you think that, the past is still just as important as the present and the future. Besides, it is like I said at the start of our journey. If we are going to be traveling together, then we must learn about each other. It is the only way we will be able to work together like a pack of Ring-tailed Lemur’s trying to steal a moon peach! Quick and efficient!”

Genji clicked his tongue and folded the map with a little more force than necessary. “Look, I get what you’re trying to do. But you really don’t need to know shit about my past. I didn’t bother to ask you about yours, so don’t ask about mine.”

This caused the young Avatar to frown. He folded his hands over his lap, tilting his head to the side. “I understand that you probably don’t trust me enough to talk about your past, but surely we must start developing that trust somewhere? If you are not comfortable enough to open up about such a thing, I can take the first step for the both of us? I truly do want to strengthen our friendship, Genji.”

The slightly mocking laugh caused Zenyatta to unintentionally flinch. Genji glared at him, face twisted into a sneer. “’Friendship’? What makes you think anything we have can be even considered as friendship? And what is there to even talk about? Just from looking at you I can tell what your past was like! You’re a sheltered kid that was born and raised with a bunch of monks where everything was all peachy keen! You probably got nothing but support even when you struggled with shit. No one complaining about you or telling you you’re worthless and not going to amount to anything! You’re gifted with being the Avatar so no matter where you go you’re going to get support! You wanna talk about your cheerful past thinking that what? It’ll make us friends? Newsflash Zenyatta, we’re not friends. You’re just someone I’m using to find Midori!”

The silence between them was heavy, Genji breathing hard from his rant. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Zenyatta closed his eyes. He turned himself back around and buried his fingers in the fur around Iris’ horns.

Iris tilted her head back and let out a light croon, her large honey brown eyes trying to catch Zenyatta’s under her fringe. He smiled lightly at her, patting her head.

“Sorry Iris, you’re probably hungry and tired, hm? We can land somewhere near here if you’d like. I’m sure a break would be much appreciated.”

He then took the reins and clicked his tongue, Iris swooping down and landing just on the outskirts of a rather thick forest. Genji wasted no time in standing up and jumping from Iris’ back. He stalked off into the woods, mask firmly in place and shoulders tensed up to his shoulders.

Zenyatta sighed, watching the other disappear from view. Iris settled down on the floor and crooned once more. He sighed again before sliding down Iris’ face and stopped when his upper half was hanging off her snout. She sniffed, staring at her companion while he stared back at her.

“Do you think I pushed too much?” Zenyatta mumbled, squishing his cheek against Iris.

She tilted her head, nuzzling into Zenyatta and letting out a chuff. The large Bison curled her front paws before depositing Zenyatta between them. She then proceeded to lick the top of his head and his cheek.

Zenyatta laughed at Iris’ form of comfort. He reached up to hug her as much as he could. “You’re right. Though Genji did say some uncalled for things, I can understand that he was being defensive. I let my curiosity get the better of me and trampled over his comfort.”

It didn’t mean that his words hadn’t hurt. Zenyatta was well aware he was sheltered. Just as he was aware Genji probably didn’t have the most “ _peachy keen_ ” past. The burn scars were evidence of a portion of that, at least. And the fact that he wasn’t even traveling with someone to help find his lost friend? That just showed that Genji probably had no one to rely on. No one he trusted enough with such an important mission.

Suddenly Zenyatta gasped, thinking back on the words Genji had thrown at him. He had said the name Midori! That was the name Zenyatta heard when he had his first vision in the Spirit Oasis. Does that mean that what he saw was of Genji and someone else? Wait! One of them had also seemed to attack the other with fire! Did that mean Zenyatta had a vision of Genji when he got burned? If that was the case, then that means that Zenyatta did know some bits about Genji’s past.

He bit his lip and leaned against Iris, the large Bison seeming to know Zenyatta needed silence to think. She instead leaned off to the side, munching on the grass next to her while Zenyatta worked through his thoughts.

‘ _I can’t exactly ask Genji if that really is what happened. Not even I fully understand what happened! Besides, I can already tell it would not end nicely if I suddenly spring on him that I had a vision of him getting burned. That would further ruin our relationship! Even if it was an unwanted vision, the fact of the matter is, is that I saw it and that’s like violating Genji’s privacy! I should have been more courteous. Of course he wouldn’t want to talk about such a past. It had to have been traumatic…_ ’ Zenyatta thought to himself. He didn’t exactly believe this one-sided fight was the end of their relationship. If anything Zenyatta was using it as a learning moment. Genji was defensive, he didn’t trust Zenyatta enough to talk about his past, even if he was clearly filled with intense negativity. Zenyatta had noticed it for quite a while now.

The monks had taught him to be spiritually aware of things, especially the spirituality going on in his fellow humans. Yet Genji’s spiritual energy was dampened by an intense wave of negativity. Perhaps Zenyatta was a little too eager in trying to help Genji overcome whatever it was that was making him suffer internally. Zenyatta was known to jump the gun on things like this. Sometimes he wished he could be like Mondatta, calm and patient when it came to helping others.

“Maybe I’m a little too eager in my role as Avatar and I’m trying to help where it’s not needed.” He mused aloud. Nodding to himself, Zenyatta took a deep sigh and exhaled. He’d simply wait for Genji to grow comfortable enough to apologize him. He was like a cautious Winged Lemur, curious enough to approach Zenyatta on his own but hostile enough to hiss if Zenyatta tried to get close.

Chuckling softly at the thought, he closed his eyes and settled in for some meditation. However before he could even begin centering himself, the sound of leaves crunching in front of him pulled him from the edges of meditation.

Before him at the edge of the woods was a rather young girl. She was swathed in clothes of earthy tones. She wore a green skirt and a tube top in cream colours. Wrapped around her arms from her elbows down were bandages with dirt smeared on them. Her thick brown curly hair was pulled away from her face into a short ponytail. She also wore a green bandanna with a golden crown of sorts on top, ivory horns dangling from the bandanna by bone hoops. On her face were a series of three white dots above and below her eyes, the vibrant paint standing out in stark contrast against her dark skin.

The young girl looked at Zenyatta with wide eyes, though now that he thought about it, she actually seemed to be staring at Iris and not him. This was confirmed by the girl’s exclamation a moment after.

“Oh wow! She’s huge! I’ve never seen a Flying Bison this close before!”

Iris lifted her head at the girl’s voice, watching in curiosity as she took several steps forward before pausing. The girl flickered her gaze towards Zenyatta, watching him hesitantly. Zenyatta offered her a kind smile and patted one of Iris’ legs.

“She is quite friendly. I’m sure Iris won’t mind a few scratches under her chin.” Zenyatta nodded his head to her in a form of greeting. “I am Zenyatta and this is Iris, it’s nice to meet you.”

She gnawed on her bottom lip for a moment before seeming to make up her mind. Smiling widely, the girl quickly walked over. “I’m Efi! It’s nice to meet you too! Though what are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Zenyatta shot back with a light laugh.

Efi laughed as well, not even hesitating as she sat next to Iris and began eagerly scratching at her chin. “I live in the woods with my friend! Together we watch and protect the forest and all who live in it!”

Zenyatta tilted his head, “All by yourself? That seems like it would be rather difficult to do, even with two people. From what I saw from above, it is quite a large forest.”

“That’s ok! I’m a very strong Earthbender! And whatever I lack, Orisa makes up for it with her strength!” Efi stated proudly, grinning at Zenyatta.

The Avatar blinked, wondering if the spirits were trying to send him a sign by quite literally having an Earthbender run into him. He did say he needed to learn Earthbending. And nowhere was it written that he had to be taught by a master, it was just preferred.

So without preamble Zenyatta blurted, “Could you teach me to Earthbend?”

Efi blinked at him in surprise before she suddenly threw her head back in laughter. The girl clutched her stomach and tried to wipe the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes from laughing so hard. When she finally managed to regulate her breathing, Efi squeaked out, “T-that’s so funny! You’re an Airbender, right? What could I teach you about Earthbending?”

Zenyatta chuckled softly, seeing where the girl found amusement in his request. He couldn’t fault her for not knowing he was the Avatar. It wasn’t exactly common knowledge what the Avatar looked like. At least he didn’t think so. Still Zenyatta should probably make a habit of letting someone know he’s the Avatar when he’s asking them to teach him something about their bending. At least that way they could bypass the whole “ _but you’re an Airbender and I’m not_ ” thing.

“Yes, you are correct about that. However I am also able to bend the other elements.”

Efi instantly snapped to attention at that. She was quick to lean forward and into Zenyatta’s space, watching him with wide eyes. “Wait wait wait! If you’re able to do that, then that means you’re the Avatar!”

Zenyatta nodded, “I am—“

He yelped when Efi grabbed his arm, yanking him back a bit as she excitedly chittered about him proving it to her. Zenyatta couldn’t help but laugh at her excitement. It kind of reminded him of when Genji asked if he really was the Avatar. Though his excitement was more tapered than Efi’s, it was still childlike enough to be adorable.

“Ok, ok! But you must be patient for a moment, Efi. I am afraid I’m unable to use my legs.”

That quickly got her attention, putting a stop to her enthusiasm for a moment. She watched Zenyatta curiously as he pulled himself from Iris’ grasp, picking his legs up and swinging them over her arm one by one.

“Could you be so kind as to climb up into Iris’ saddle and fetch my wheelchair?”

She nodded slowly, staring at Zenyatta for a moment longer before moving to Iris’ side. With the Bison’s help she was able to gracefully tumble into the saddle, taking Zenyatta’s wheelchair and sliding down Iris’ tail with it. The whole time she questioned Zenyatta, clearly working through things the whole time. Zenyatta had a feeling that despite her young age, Efi was quite an intelligent girl.

“So you’re unable to walk?”

“That is correct. We believe it might have something to do with my past life. She seems to have encountered someone or something that shut her body down gradually until she passed away.”

“So you guys think that whatever it was that affected her is now affecting you? Could it be a curse a spirit put on you? I know those can be very nasty business.” Efi pondered, watching as Zenyatta bended air around himself till he was settled nicely in his chair.

“Perhaps. I’m trying not to shut down every idea. Though currently we are journeying to the Si Wong Desert in hopes that Wan Shi Tong might have some information we need. Ah, but first we have to find him.”

Efi hummed, rubbing her chin. “Wan Shi Tong is the spirit with the huge library, right?”

Zenyatta was surprised that the girl knew such a thing, but then again perhaps it was common knowledge in the Earth Kingdom? He nodded, “That’s right. Do you happen to know where his library is located?”

At that Efi shook her head. She crossed her arms over her chest and hummed. “No, I don’t, sorry. Oh! But Orisa might! She knows where a lot of spirits are. We can go ask her and see if she might be able to tell you!”

Feeling relief blossom in his chest at that, Zenyatta smiled brightly. “Yes, I would greatly appreciate it!”

Efi nodded her head, “Alright! But your chair might have trouble going over the rocky terrain. No worries! I’ll make you a path.”

And with that Efi planted her feet firmly on the ground and brought her arms to her sides. She then slid her feet and side-stepped, twisting her body and her fists into a sideways arch. Suddenly the ground before Zenyatta shifted until it was a flat, smooth path. The path ended ahead of them, breaking back off into uneven ground. Efi was probably going to continue making a path the closer to the end they got.

“Iris. If Genji gets back before we do, please reassure him that I’m fine and that I will be back soon!” Zenyatta called over his shoulder as he began wheeling himself along the path Efi made. She walked ahead of him, hands behind her head as she moved backwards.

“So if you’re the Avatar, how are you able to bend the elements if you can’t move your legs?”

Valid question.

“Well,” Zenyatta began, “For Airbending I developed a way to keep my legs attached to the surface of anything by using air. When I was learning Waterbending, I came up with the idea that if I encase my legs in ice, I’d be able to bend them into moving. It was difficult but I was able to accomplish my task. Now I am able to bend both water and air. I’m technically a master of Airbending though as for Waterbending I was… Kind of still being taught.”

“Oh?” Efi tilted her head, curious. “And how come you’re not still being taught? Or is this ‘Genji’ guy your Waterbending teacher?”

Zenyatta shook his head at that and laughed. “No, he’s not a Waterbender. He’s actually a Firebender. And as for why I’m no longer being taught, it’s kind of a long story…”

///

When Genji had stormed off into the forest, he had done so with the intention to cool his head. He’d snapped at Zenyatta when there had been no need. Of course he knew he’d said some things he didn’t mean. He was just taking out his frustrations on the monk. And not only that, but Genji was just being as defensive as usual. He’d thought he got past all that when he was working with Gabriel and Jesse. Seems like he still had issues to work though.

Still, Genji being Genji, he had gone and fucked up whatever rocky relationship was developing between him and the young Avatar. Hell, Genji had even went and said he was using Zenyatta and that they weren’t friends.

Feeling even more like shit, Genji put more force than necessary into kicking a rock. He took little satisfaction in the way it smacked into a tree and left a little indent into the bark. He huffed, lifting up his Oni mask just to rub at his face.

He knew he had to apologize to Zenyatta, but by Gods he didn’t want to. It was just so frustrating to hear Zenyatta asking about his past! Genji didn’t want to be reminded of it, he didn’t want to address it. When he had worked with Gabriel and the others, they didn’t ask about his past, only the basics. Gabriel didn’t seem to care so long as it didn’t hinder his work and as for Jesse, he was the type to not ask questions unless he needed to. It helped that they all had pasts they’d rather not talk about.

So the fact that Genji was dealing with Zenyatta, someone he was quickly coming to realize was far too curious for his own good, it just threw Genji for a loop. He didn’t like floundering in situations, it left him feeling too vulnerable. And if there was one thing Genji hated the most ever since he was betrayed and Midori was taken, it was feeling vulnerable. Genji swore never to be exposed like that in front of anyone again. Not even Jesse, someone he could call a friend, knew what he looked like vulnerable. Genji never granted him the privilege.

Shaking his head, Genji hissed through his teeth. He knew he was going to have to apologize to Zenyatta, that was a given. But he was also going to have to lay down the ground rules and tell the other that any topics about his past were off-limits he did not want Zenyatta bringing them up again. Hopefully he’d be able to mend whatever it was he broke between them. Genji really didn’t want Zenyatta to think he was just being used. Genji kind of did enjoy his company. Plus it was pretty cool to be travelling with the Avatar.

Sighing, Genji pulled his mask back over his face. His stomach rumbling brought his attention to the fact that he hadn’t eaten anything since this morning. He grimaced at the idea of going back to get something when things were probably still tense between him and Zenyatta. Maybe he should just try to find something to eat here? Building a trap for prey could help him relax, it was something that worked in the past whenever he and his brother fought.

Genji frowned slightly at that, but refused to linger on the mixed feelings that bubbled up at the thought of his brother. Once again burying his negative emotions, Genji instead focused on building a decent trap. He could easily tell that some of the tracks in the dirt were from a small creature, hopefully it’d be big enough for a small meal. He could eat more once he was back with Zenyatta and Iris.

It took a while, much longer than Genji would’ve liked, but eventually his trap was sprung with an alarmed squeak. Genji was quick to vault off the branch he had been resting on, landing soundlessly right below the trap he laid. His thoughts of a meal were instantly dashed when he realized what his trap had caught. Though it was indeed a small animal, Genji knew for a fact that it was merely small because it was an adolescence.

A young Rabaroo dangled before Genji’s trap, soft fearful brays coming from it. It struggled to dislodge the tight binding around its ankles yet no amount of struggling managed to budge it. Genji sighed, there was no way he could eat this! Its adult teeth hadn’t even grown in yet!

With a roll of his eyes, Genji pulled out his wakizashi. The Rabaroo squealed in fright and began thrashing even more.

“Calm down, calm down.” Genji tried to sooth the terrified animal, “I’m not going to hurt you, I’m just going to cut you down. Hold still.”

Yet before Genji could even make a move towards cutting off the binds, crashing behind him and a booming voice instantly had him snapping to attention.

“ _Halt! Hunting is not permitted in my forest_!”

Genji’s eyes widened as he stared at the hulking spirit before him. It was huge and bulky, their entire body seeming to be made of wood, both aged and fresh. Their cloven hooves looked like chipped stone, they even had moss and vines twisting up their body. Around their neck were a patch of leaves growing like a makeshift collar of fur, the leaves falling in a gradient of orange and yellow, matching the trees around them. The sprit had vibrant green horns curling from their bone-white face, glowing yellow growths sprouting from them. Along their wooden body was swirling markings of green, some yellow. The spirit walked on four legs yet it also had an upper torso with another pair of arms, these ones having opposable thumbs. The spirit seemed to be a walking representation of life, the ground behind it blooming with small flowers and leaving a beautiful trail from where it had been.

Despite the serine and striking look of the spirit, it was currently regarding Genji in a very hostile fashion. It’s glowing, iris-lacking eyes were narrowed at the Firebender.

Realizing that the sight before it might be easily misunderstood, Genji quickly sheathed his wakizashi and waved his hands. “I wasn’t going to kill it! I mean yeah I was hunting, but I wasn’t going to hunt this guy! I was just cutting them loose!”

The spirit still seemed unconvinced, taking a step forward. They pointed their hand at Genji, the Firebender realizing that the left arm was indeed different from the right. From the elbow down on the right arm it looked to be made of stone while the left arm matched the rest of the body. Truly this was a spirit that belonged to the forest.

“ _Hunting is still not allowed. You are trespassing on my land and I am afraid I am going to have to escort you out of my forest. If you return I will be required to use force to ensure that you do not_.” The spirit declared, stomping forward. The feminine voice echoed with something entirely otherworldly, further enforcing that this was a spirit Genji was talking to and not a group of people dressing up to scare him off.

The spirit untangled the Rabaroo, setting it on the ground and bending over in order to pat it on the head. It chirped its thanks, earning a chuckle from the spirit.

“ _You are safe now. Return to your mother and siblings, they are very worried about you_.” When the Rabaroo disappeared into the woods, the spirit once again turned her stern, glowing eyes on Genji. “ _And as for you, come. I will escort you back from whence you came_.”

Genji was suddenly being forced to turn around and was promptly shoved forward. He sputtered, stumbling over a root while the spirit continued to insistently push him.

“W-wait! What if I promise not to hunt in your forest? Will you still have to force me out?” Genji struggled to look at the other over his shoulder.

“ _Yes. I cannot trust you to honor your word since I do not know your character, therefore it would best to make sure you are no longer in my home. If you would like to try and prove to me you can be trusted, I would suggest you try at a later date. I am quite busy right now helping the residents of my forest prep for the winter months_.”

Genji grimaced, “Ok I get you’re busy and you’re probably in a rush, but can you not push me? I’m gonna trip and you might end up trampling me!”

“ _That would not happen. I would stop before I stepped on you_.”

“I’m exaggerating to stress my point.” Genji griped, scowling under his mask when he was shoved once more.

Tilting her head, the spirit hummed before she nodded. “ _Alright. If you promise to walk faster then I will refrain from shoving you_.”

Orisa honored her word about not pushing Genji, however that didn’t stop the two of them from bickering. All it took was an offhanded comment about Genji sounding like an animal with all his growling and the Firebender was hissing back his own remarks, which didn’t exactly help his case on not sounding like an animal.

Their banter was put on pause when the ground in front of them suddenly turned smooth, the sound of happy chatter coming ahead of them. Suddenly two figures rounded the corner, one being the familiar face of Zenyatta, the other being a girl he didn’t know.

“Genji!”

“Orisa!”

The two shouted out their companion’s names at the same time. Efi rushed past Genji and all but jumped into Orisa’s arms while Genji rushed to Zenyatta’s side. He was a little relieved to see the monk. If anyone could talk some sense into a spirit, it had to be the Avatar, right?

“ _Efi! What are you doing here? I thought you were checking the edges of the forest_!”

“I was! But you’ll never believe who I ran into!” She then leaned back, waving a hand in Zenyatta’s direction. “I ran into the Avatar!”

Orisa tilted her head and blinked, staring at Zenyatta for several seconds before her eyes widened and she gasped. The large spirit then moved quickly over to Zenyatta, crouching down in order to stare in his face.

“ _Oh! You really are the Avatar! I can sense your spiritual energy and it is far more expansive than any Air Nomad I’ve met_.” Orisa said a little breathlessly.

She set Efi down, hands on her foreleg’s knees as she looked from Zenyatta to Genji. “ _Is he your travelling companion_?” At Zenyatta’s nod Orisa huffed, “ _I caught him hunting in my woods, which is not allowed_.”

Zenyatta blinked, realizing the potential problem that could have caused, especially since Zenyatta knew Genji was particularly fond of meat. He glanced at Genji, the masked man hunching his shoulders and looking away. “I was hunting. But I didn’t know this forest was under the protection of a spirit! If I did then I would’ve never hunted without permission!”

Zenyatta nodded and turned back to Orisa, offering her a gentle smile. “I apologize if my friend has offended you with his actions, but I can promise you that he meant no harm. I trust that Genji wouldn’t have hunted if he had been aware. Would you please find it in yourself to forgive him?”

Orisa hummed as she mulled over Zenyatta’s request. Finally she nodded her head, “ _Ok. But if he hunts in my forest again, not even your words will protect him, Avatar_.”

Zenyatta bowed to her, making sure to nudge Genji into doing the same. The two said their thanks before straightening up. Efi, having migrated from Orisa’s arms and was now settled on her shoulders, patted Orisa’s head in order to get the spirit’s attention.

“Orisa! Zenyatta was telling me how he and Genji and Iris—that’s his Flying Bison by the way—are heading to the Si Wong Desert to find Wan Shi Tong’s library! They’re on a journey to hunt down poachers who have been stealing rare and exotic creatures from around the world! They think Wan Shi Tong might have some information on them.” Efi explained, grinning down at Orisa as she looked up at the human girl. “I told Zenyatta that you might know where his library is.”

Orisa blinked up at Efi before her eyes crinkled in her form of a smile. “ _Yes, I remember quite well where his library is! I can circle its location on a map if you have one_!”

“We do, though it’s back with Iris and our stuff.” Zenyatta hummed, gesturing over his shoulder in the direction they came from.

“Orisa! Can they stay the night with us? I want to teach Zenyatta some basics of Earthbending since he said he can’t be taught Firebending by Genji till he learns enough about Earthbending! Plus isn’t it awesome? The Avatar asked me to help! So please Orisa? Can they stay?” Efi asked hopefully.

Once again the spirit hummed before she nodded. “ _I do not see the problem. Oh but you should get your Bison with you. It would be rude of us to not invite them along_.”

Zenyatta nodded, though he was stopped from moving by Genji holding up a hand. “It’s fine, you stay with Orisa and… Sorry I didn’t get your name?”

“Efi, nice to meet you!”

Genji inclined his head towards the girl, “Nice to meet you as well. I’m Genji.” He then turned back to Zenyatta, “Like I was saying. You stay here with Efi and Orisa, I can go and get Iris.”

Zenyatta frowned slightly, brows drawn together in concern. “Are you sure? I can come with, if you’d like. It would be no trouble at all.”

He shook his head, “No, it’s fine. Besides the sooner you get to where we’re staying, the faster you can start learning Earthbending, yeah?”

Zenyatta still seemed unconvinced but he was prevented from answering by Orisa dipping down and hoisting him up from his chair. Zenyatta gasped, completely unready for the sudden action. He was then plopped on Orisa’s back much like one would ride a Snow Leopard Caribou.

“ _It will be much faster if Efi is not bending a path for you the entire time_.” And with that she picked up Zenyatta’s wheelchair, nodding her head towards Genji. “ _I will have the trees part enough for you to see where we are and follow us from above. Would that be fine_?”

Genji thought about asking how she could even do that but decided against it. It probably had something to do with spirit magic or whatever. He’s sure Zenyatta will ask, the guy is curious enough for the both of them. Genji could just get the information from him later.

“Yeah. I’ll try and be quick.” He offered a small wave to the three before turning around and following the path Efi had made for Zenyatta. Intending to keep true to his word about being quick, Genji broke out into a quick jog. He chewed on his lip underneath his mask. He still needed to apologize to Zenyatta for the things he said. Maybe he could do it later tonight when Efi was done teaching Zenyatta some of the basics of Earthbending. And Genji would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little excited to see Zenyatta learn another element.


	8. The Avatar Before Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this foreshadowing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whooo finally able to justify one of the tags. I honestly never expected to introduce the two of them this early on but I couldn't figure out how to start this chapter and when I had the idea spring in my head I ran with it. If you've subscribed to me then you'll realize that the moment I finished a fic I instantly dived into a new one, so I still have 3 fics I'm working on lmao. I would scold myself but I know I won't listen and will just repeat the same mistake in the future. Anyways thanks for reading, comments are appreciated but aren't demanded~

“Did you find out anything?” The hooded man asked as he drew closer to his companion dressed in Water Tribe pelts.

Grinning lazily, the blue-clad man gave a casual wave to a passing villager before addressing the shorter man. “Oh I found out a lot o’ things. I reckon’ a few’ll catch your fancy. I learned about the best place to get a meal, where the healer’s hut is, what kind of animals they keep in the stables-.”

“Jesse, I do not have time for games.”

Jesse held up his hands at the sharp tone, smile never once faltering. “Now now, no need to bite my head off. I was just pokin’ a little fun at how serious you’re being. Ya need to take a breath, relax a bit. We ain’t going to get anywhere if you’re one step away from keeling over from stress.”

“Jesse.”

“Hanzo.”

With great effort the man named Hanzo finally sighed, his shoulders slumping. He leaned his back against the bridge’s railing and snuggled deeper into his coat. He didn’t protest the gloved hands that reached up to rub his shoulders. Instead Hanzo leaned into the touch, sighing once more.

Jesse only began speaking when Hanzo was well and truly relaxed; or well as relaxed as he could be given the circumstances. “There now, ain’t that a bit better?”

Hanzo merely grunted, not bothering to offer a response. Instead he gave Jesse a pointed look, scowl still in place. Jesse offered a softer smile and looked off towards the side.

“Now, about what I found. I promise I was lookin’. Them places I listed just so happen to be where the trail led me. Apparently a week or two ago, a masked man washed up on shore. He was found nearly becomin’ lunch to a couple o’ Polar Leopards.” Jesse paused at the way Hanzo tensed, his hands squeezing the other’s shoulders in a mixture of reassurance and a silent request for him to relax. “He was saved in time, no worries there. Made a full recovery apparently.”

“And where is he now?” Hanzo asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Jesse searched Hanzo’s face, frowning in concern. “They don’t know. The healing elder said he up and disappeared.”

Hanzo cursed and pulled away from Jesse. He stomped off the bridge and dragged a hand over his face, scrubbing furiously. “Just great! We get so close and yet he slips right through our fingers!”

In any other circumstance Hanzo might have worried about being overheard, yet they were in a relatively secluded area and it was night in the Northern Water Tribe. Only a few villagers and guards were out and about, none of them interested in the two strangers conversing on a bridge.

Hanzo bit back a snarl when Jesse’s hand once again found his shoulder, pulling him back towards the bridge. “Hanzo, calm down. I ain’t done tellin’ you what I know.”

At the disbelieving yet hopeful look he received, Jesse found himself grinning. “What I just said is all Sayo, the healin’ elder, knew. However I asked around and a few other people were quite kind enough to fill me in.” Jesse gestured for Hanzo to lean close, his voice dropping down to a whisper. “Apparently this was where the Avatar was bein’ trained.”

Hanzo snapped straight, face full of shock. “What? The Avatar?!”

“Shhh! Keep quiet! There ain’t a problem with them tellin’ me this since I’m from the sister tribe, but ya are clearly a foreigner! This stuff was kept on the down low!” Jesse hissed, pulling Hanzo close so he could keep whispering. “Anyways, I was told it was the Avatar himself that found and saved Genji. And that when Genji disappeared, the Avatar was seen leaving and flyin’ towards the Northern Air Temple. And when I asked the stable keeper, they said that a masked man was with him when he left.”

Hanzo’s brows furrowed in thought, “So what are you saying? That Genji forced the Avatar to take him to the Air Temple? Why?”

“Not what I’m sayin’,” Jesse leaned against the railing and crossed his arms over his chest. “Apparently the local Turtle Seals were stolen from their sanctuary. And the Avatar left because Flyin’ Bison were apparently stolen as well.”

Now that had Hanzo’s attention. He cupped his chin in one hand, frowning as his mind quickly worked over the possible reasons as to why Genji was with the Avatar. Suddenly he had an idea, eyes widening. “That fool probably intends to use the Avatar to find Midori. Either that or the two of them are going to try and track down the poachers together.”

“Well the Avatar is only around 17 winters, only 3 younger than Genji.”

“Perfect. Young enough to still act like a child yet old enough to wield exceptional power. Truly the pinnacle of existence.” Hanzo replied blandly, once again setting walking off bridge. He didn’t need to wait for Jesse, the man already trailing behind him. “We will head to the Air Temple. Let us hope they have more information on where Genji is.”

“And what if they don’t?” Jesse already knew the answer based off Hanzo’s grimace. It had taken them ages to even get the tip of a masked man stealing a boat and sailing for the Northern Water Tribe. And even then they’d arrived late. Yet the information Jesse got here had helped them greatly. So far they knew where Genji was headed, who was with him, and what to look out for. If they spotted any Flying Bison not occupying an Air Temple, then they’d be sure to check it in case Genji was on it.

Jesse placed a hand to Hanzo’s shoulder and squeezed, “Don’t worry. If we reach another dead-end we can head back to base and let the boss help. He’s bound to get some kinda information since the Avatar is involved. And who knows! We might end up runnin’ into Genji on the way back!”

“Highly unlikely. You said he had not been back since he left the swamps, yes?” Hanzo asked with a scoff.

Jesse seemed unperturbed, merely shrugging and laughing. “Who knows? I’m tryin’ to keep an open mind about everything. After all, never expected him to run into the Avatar and fly away with him. Don’t worry Hanzo, we’ll find Genji. I promise.”

Hanzo sighed and reached up, placing his own gloved hand over Jesse’s and returning the squeeze. “I hope you’re right, Jesse.”

///

Zenyatta tightened the twine around his waist, securing his pants in place. When they had reached the camp Efi called home, they had discovered she had quite the collection of items.

Apparently whenever Orisa or Efi ran out poachers, they’d sometimes leave things behind, most of it unintentionally. Things like food, bedrolls, weapons, other camping tools, and clothes. Efi had been generous enough to let Zenyatta and Genji pick through the stash of clothes and find things to wear. She also directed them towards a stream they could thankfully bathe in. Out of politeness Genji allowed Zenyatta to go first, preferring to bathe alone and away from prying eyes.

Zenyatta had picked an outfit that was simple and as breezy as his regular outfit. A simple green tunic and brown breeches that cut off at his knees. Zenyatta used some of the extra twine to wrap around the bottom hem of the pants and keep them from bellowing around his legs. It would be distracting and make bending with his legs difficult if the pants weren’t secure. When that was done Zenyatta slipped on his shoes and returned back to the camp.

Genji’s outfit was somewhat similar to what he usually wore. With shades of green and brown darker than Zenyatta’s, his clothes looked as if they were made to blend into the trees or the nightly environment. His black scarf was swapped for a sage green and his tunic was wrapped in the straps he used to sheath his swords. Genji, like Zenyatta, kept his shoes the same yet he simply stuffed the ends of the pants into his boots. His tunic had longer sleeves than Zenyatta’s and had bracers that Genji strapped over his forearms.

Though the two of them wore clothes of the Earth Kingdom, only Genji could probably pass as a citizen. However Genji’s mask practically screamed “Fire Nation” and since he didn’t seem inclined to remove it anytime soon, he probably wouldn’t be able to pass as a citizen of the Earth Kingdom. Zenyatta’s tattoos simply gave him away as being an Air Nomad. Still, Zenyatta didn’t seem to mind and made sure to thank Efi and Orisa for their kindness.

While Genji helped Orisa gather enough fruit for Iris, Efi, Zenyatta, and him to eat, the young Earthbender began teaching Zenyatta the basics to bending the stubborn element. First they worked on stance, Zenyatta showing Efi how he used Waterbending to keep his feet firmly on the ground. Efi caught on quickly that Zenyatta hoped to recreate the same thing when Earthbending.

Efi, interested in testing this, coated her legs in earth like Zenyatta did with ice. She then tried bending the earth confining her feet, finding it rather difficult to take normal steps when she was relying on just the earth to move her feet. This led to Zenyatta explaining how he did it with ice. It went like this back and forth, Efi becoming the teacher for Zenyatta then suddenly they were switching and Zenyatta was teaching Efi how to successfully use the element around your feet.

Genji and Orisa would frequently pause to watch them, soft chuckles of amusement drifting out every now and again. However whenever Zenyatta would glance up and kind of make eye contact with Genji, he’d quickly look away and busy himself with climbing a nearby tree and picking fruit.

Genji was still feeling guilty at the things he said to Zenyatta. Yet so far he hadn’t had a chance to apologize to the other and that was starting to weigh on his conscious. How does he go about apologizing? Genji hasn’t felt the need to apologize to someone in a long time. Then again it has been a while since he got to know someone long enough to consider them a friend.

And though Genji did say a lot of things that were probably true, the thing about him and Zenyatta not being friends was a blatant lie. He had grown to see Zenyatta as more than a traveling companion. Probably not a **best** friend, but still a friend nonetheless. At least Genji hoped they still were.

By the time they settled down to eat dinner, Zenyatta had been able to move a couple of rocks. He was practicing getting enough control for the rinse and repeat of his Waterbending training. Mainly the part where he learned how to bend the ice to his legs and work from there, only this time it would be with earth.

“Now, when you get to the library, you will be required to make an exchange.” Orisa explained as the three humans ate. “Wan Shi Tong enjoys knowledge, so if you contribute to his library, you will get access to the deeper parts.”

“Deeper parts?” Genji’s frown was visible, his mask pushed back enough for him to be able to eat without hindrance.

“Yes, his library is quite large! Though it is open to humans, certain areas are locked away for safety reasons.” Orisa informed, reaching out to wipe away some of the fruit’s juice from Efi’s cheek.

Zenyatta nodded slowly, “I see. So it would be best to offer information just to have access to the full library in case we do need it.”

“But what kind of information does he want?” Genji asked as he finished off what was left of his dinner.

Orisa let out a hum, tilting her head to the side. “I do not know, but I promise you that Wan Shi Tong accepts anything that his Knowledge Seekers did not already give him.”

“Well at least that keeps our options open…”

Genji grimaced and chucked the fruit’s pit in a random direction. Efi had done the same when she had finished her first fruit and had said that if the earth decided to grow a tree where the pit landed then it was her job to get the pit there. Orisa didn’t seem bothered by the action so Genji and Zenyatta had followed suit. Though while Genji chucked his pits, Zenyatta set his next to him with the intention to scatter them later.

“But not by a lot.” Genji said with a sigh.

Zenyatta watched his companion for a moment before humming in thought. “No, but I’m sure we’ll think of something to tell Wan Shi Tong. We can collaborate ideas on the way there. Perhaps I will tell him the best way to catch a Ring-tailed Lemur! Or a Bison trying to avoid a bath.”

This caused a chorus of laughter from everyone, Genji’s laughter being more subdued than the others. He was still a little weary around Efi and Orisa, plus he didn’t really think him and Zenyatta were on good enough terms to act like nothing was wrong. Genji still hadn’t apologized after all. That was still weighing him down and he knew it wouldn’t go away without actually attempting to do something about it.

As if sensing his sullen mood, Zenyatta cast his companion a concerned smile. Genji forced himself to look away. He didn’t deserve Zenyatta’s concern.

Dinner was a more peaceful affair after that. Efi and Zenyatta went back to training while Genji sharpened his blade and talked to Orisa. He mainly talked about the nature surrounding his home. That was quick to make the spirit open up. She talked animatedly about her forest and the life inside of it.

When they got ready for sleep, Genji took one of the many extra bedrolls Efi wasn’t using and laid next to Zenyatta in Iris’ saddle. They had taken it off so that Iris could sleep comfortably but were using it to elevate themselves from the ground. Efi was also sleeping high above the ground, though she was in a hammock and not a bedroll.

In the darkness of night Genji didn’t feel the need to keep his face covered, so he had his mask laid next to him for easy access come morning. Zenyatta was already buried under his blanket and appeared to be sleeping. Genji frowned to himself and cursed his missed chance at an apology. However just when he settled under his blanket and made to turn away from the monk, Zenyatta’s eyes flew open. Even in the dark Genji could faintly make out the stare being leveled towards him.

He swallowed, it was now or never. “Hey… Zen?” Genji’s voice was barely above a whisper, soft enough so only they could hear.

“Hmm?”

“I… I wanted to – I felt – I mean…” He bit back a groan and ran a hand over his face. Why was it so hard to apologize?! With a deep breath Genji closed his eyes and forced the words out. “I’m sorry.”

Zenyatta’s stunned expression was lost to the dark but the slight hitch in his breath was heard loud and clear. The moment the words spilled from Genji’s lips, it was like the flood gates had opened. The Firebender couldn’t stop his words from rushing past.

“What I said was uncalled for. You didn’t ask to be the Avatar and it was rude of me to assume things about how you were raised. You’ve gone through struggles that I shouldn’t have belittled and made light of. I know you meant well but my past is my past. I’m not comfortable talking about it and I don’t know if I ever will be. It’s… Hard for me to open up like that. To trust like that. But don’t get me wrong, I do trust you. Just not with my past. And I’m sorry if that hurts you but I can’t back down on this. If I ever grow ready enough to tell you, I will. But until then please don’t push or bring it up.” Genji blinked, quickly stammering to tack on, “A-and what I said about us not being friends was a lie. I am starting to see you as a friend. And I hope that my words from before didn’t ruin what little peace we had.”

Silence fell between them and it made apprehension build within Genji. He chanced a look at Zenyatta, able to see something like a smile being directed his way.

Zenyatta breathed softly, reaching out a hand. His movements were slow, giving Genji ample time to pull away should he choose. Though Genji wanted to, instead he remained still and let Zenyatta’s hand brush against his cheek. “Oh Genji, I accept your apology and offer you one of my own. I’m sorry for pushing. I know I can be too curious for my own good and I caused you to lash out because of my inconsideration for your feelings. I promise I will not pry into your past anymore. Whatever you are willing to tell me when you are ready to, I will listen. And of course I still see you as a friend. I am happy to hear that you do as well.”

Genji let out a relieved sigh and let his eyes slip close. He unconsciously leaned into the hand against his cheek. “So we good?” He mumbled, relaxing further at the chuckle he received.

“Yes, we are good,” Zenyatta pulled his hand away and Genji tried to not miss the warmth. “We should sleep now. We have a long trip ahead of us.”

Nodding slowly, the young Firebender burrowed his head under the blankets. He offered a soft “night”, the sentiment returned by Zenyatta.

In the silence that followed Zenyatta found himself focusing in on the noise around the forest. He could hear the bugs chirping away in the trees and underbrush, Efi muttering in her sleep, and the occasional rustle as Orisa walked her way through the camp.

The spirit, not needing to sleep, took to wondering her forest and keeping an eye out for nighttime poachers. Every 30 or so minutes she’d make her way back to the camp in order to check on Efi. Zenyatta found himself counting down the minutes and listening for her arrival.

Before he knew it, the bug chirping had given way to birds and the heat on his face was unbearable. Zenyatta opened his eyes to blinding sunlight and an endless blue sky. He frowned, sitting up and looking at his surroundings.

All around him were rolling hills of sand. Their orange glow reflected the sunlight and made it warm to the touch. Still despite the very apparent heat, Zenyatta found himself feeling relatively cool. Quick to the draw, Zenyatta realized he wasn’t in the Physical World.

“I wonder what part of the Spirit World this is…” Zenyatta mumbled, standing up and dusting some loose sand off. With no destination in sight Zenyatta simply shrugged and began walking.

He wondered around for what felt like hours. The sun never set and the heat never directly reached Zenyatta. It was always a fleeting touch, a reminder that it was a scorching desert but he was safe from the ache the sun would bring.

Finally when Zenyatta felt like he was doomed to continue walking till he woke up, the ground beneath him began to rumble. Suddenly the sand before him erupted in a large boom. Particles flew everywhere and Zenyatta covered his eyes to avoid getting any sand in them. The heavy duel thuds of something landing near him had the monk slowly peeking his eyes open.

He gasped at the sight of two massively clawed paws settled in front of him. Following the paws led him to locking eyes with the narrowed face of a Badgermole, a large scar laid diagonally between its eyes. It leaned down to sniff at Zenyatta as its large tail swung lazily behind it. Zenyatta held his breath, unsure of what to do when encountering such a creature. Suddenly he was stunned when a tongue came out, licking the side of his face.

Zenyatta blinked before he let out a giggle. The tension left him and he tentatively reached out a hand to pet the animal’s snout. It let out a small rumble, closing its eyes.

“ _It looks like he likes you_!”

The voice had Zenyatta jumping slightly. His eyes snapped up to where it came from. On the back of the massive animal was a person, a rather small person. Their features were hard to discern from where he stood, but Zenyatta could tell they were wearing clothes from the Earth Kingdom.

The person tilted their head, “ _What’s your name?_ ”

Zenyatta offered a smile though he was unsure if the person could see it. “My name is Zenyatta! May I ask what your name is?”

Giggling at the question the person waved at Zenyatta. “ _If you find us again then I’ll tell you_!”

The young Avatar furrowed his brows in confusion. Yet before he could even open his mouth to ask, the light of the sun suddenly turned blinding. Zenyatta shut his eyes to avoid the harsh assault and only when the light dimmed to a bearable brightness did he blink his eyes open. He was back in his bedroll, the sandy desert no longer surrounding him.

Zenyatta sat up and frowned, pondering over his dream. Or was it a vision? He had been in the Spirit World, that’s for sure. But why had he been taken to a desert? Was it because that was to be their destination? And who was that person on the Badgermole? Zenyatta had so many questions and too few answers. What did they mean “find us again”? Did they want Zenyatta to go and search the desert for them? No… It wouldn’t be that. They were in the Spirit World. No mortal but Zenyatta could pass in and out of the Spirit World like that. At least he didn’t think they could.

“Zen?”

Genji’s voice had Zenyatta jumping from his thoughts. The monk looked down to his companion. Genji, though obviously having just woken up, seemed a little too awake. It had Zenyatta wondering if Genji was just an extremely light sleeper.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” He kept his voice light as a courtesy to the still sleeping Efi, her snores heard from their bedrolls.

Genji shrugged, “It’s fine, I’ll live. Did you have a dream?”

Zenyatta felt himself frowning at the question. Shifting till he was once again laying down beside Genji, the monk bit his bottom lip and sighed. “I’m afraid I don’t know. Not entirely anyways. I have a feeling I was in the Spirit World and yet I ran into a person on a Badgermole while I was there.”

“And I’m guessing that’s not a… Common sighting?”

“Not from what I’ve seen of the Spirit World. The only “people” I’ve seen there are spirits. Normal humans simply can’t traverse through the Spirit World like I can.”

Genji’s brows furrowed, “So it was a spirit then? What did they want?”

“I’m not entirely sure. I found myself in a desert and at first I assumed it was because that is where we were headed, but then a giant Badgermole appeared from the ground. I don’t think they live in the desert. Though I could be wrong… Ah, but the person was riding on the Badgermole. They told me to find them again and they would tell me who they are?”

Genji snorted and shook his head, raising his hand to scratch at his sleep tousled hair. “That’s pretty cryptic. You think they mean find them in the desert?”

Zenyatta thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. “No, I don’t think so. As I said before, only I can go to and from the Spirit World. My guess is they wish for me to find them in the Spirit World again?”

“That’d make more sense I guess. But how will you go find them?”

Shrugging, Zenyatta rolled so he was lying on his back and staring up towards the sky. “I am… Not sure. The Spirit World lacks distinct rules, I cannot fathom how it works. The only times I’ve actively sought out someone was when I needed to speak to Yen. And even then I sometimes never got her and instead met Viper. Plus I almost always show up in new areas. I am not sure how to navigate through the Spirit World.”

“So you’re just going to have to hope for the best?” Genji propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Zenyatta. “That’s a little too unreliable for my taste, no offence.”

Zenyatta offered a smile and a chuckle, “None taken. I understand my method is unorthodox, yet I have no other way to go about things. There is only so much my past lives can help me with. I must find my own way to do things.”

Genji pursed his lips and hummed, “Well I’ll trust you to know what you’re talking about when it comes to spirit stuff. Speaking of spirit stuff, if we ever run into other spirits I’m letting you do the talking. I’ve got a feeling I’ll encounter more of them so long as I keep traveling with you. And I don’t wanna accidentally offend any of them like I almost did with Orisa.”

Laughing, Zenyatta smiled warmly at Genji. “You’re right. Though I’m sure it won’t ever be that bad again! And besides, Orisa forgave you in the end, did she not?”

 “Only because I had the word of the Avatar backing me up. Next time I might not be so lucky.” Genji let out a sigh, frowning in thought. “When should we head out towards the desert?”

Zenyatta brought up a hand to tap at his chin, “Well it would be wise for us to leave sooner rather than later. We want to make it to the Misty Palms Oasis early enough to restock supplies and ask for directions to the library.”

“So should we wake Efi up to let her know? Or wait?”

The answer to that question was put on hold. The sound of Orisa’s heavy steps drawing near had the both of them share a look before nodding. They’d let Orisa know that they intended to leave soon. Maybe she’d wake Efi up for them.

Genji rolled up to a sitting position, taking his mask from his bedside and slipping it over his face. Orisa entered the clearing just as Zenyatta also sat up.

“ _Ah, you both are awake_!” Orisa’s eyes curved to indicate she was smiling. The spirit set down the pile of fruit she had been gathering. It was obvious the heap was for Iris, the Bison needing to eat a lot in order to satisfy her stomachs.

“Indeed. Thank you for letting us stay the night in your forest.” Zenyatta said as he pulled himself from his bedroll.

Both Genji and Zenyatta rolled up their individual bedrolls and tied them down onto the saddle before making their way over to Orisa. Zenyatta wasn’t quite in the mood for bending so early in the morning, but it wasn’t like he could move freely without it. So the young Avatar settled on simply using light air currents to make him float across the ground. He then settled in the grass and tucked his legs underneath him.

“ _It is quite alright! I am happy for the company and I am sure Efi also appreciated it_.” Orisa hummed, she too settling in the grass across from Zenyatta. “ _Will you be resting here for a while longer before setting out?_ ”

Zenyatta glanced at Genji before looking back to Orisa, offering an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I don’t think we’ll be able to. We have quite the journey ahead of us and time is of great importance. Every wasted moment means more creatures are at risk of being stolen.”

Orisa’s happy demeanor gave way to a more serious one. Last night Zenyatta and Genji had informed her and Efi about the purpose of their journey. That poachers had been stealing creatures from all over. It had instantly struck a chord with the forest spirit.

“ _Yes, that would be wise. It is honorable of you two to go on such a journey. It will be a very difficult thing to do_.”

Genji snorted and plopped down next to Zenyatta. “I’m not worried. With some training Zen and I will be able to fight anyone side-by-side.”

Zenyatta frowned, “Genji. I have never been in an actual combat setting before. I’ve fought my masters during training, but that is not at all similar to how an actual battle can be.”

“That’s what you have me for,” Genji’s tone gave away the fact he was grinning. “I’ve been in plenty of fights. My experience can help teach you what to do.”

Orisa laughed at their banter, standing up from the grass and making her way over to the still sleeping Efi. “ _Then if you two are planning on leaving, I will wake Efi so that we can say goodbye. Will you eat before you go_?”

“We can eat while we’re flying, though we should let Iris eat since she can’t do that when she’s the one carrying us.” Genji also stood and headed towards Iris in order to wake the snoring Bison.

By the time both Iris and Efi were awake and eating, Genji and Zenyatta were prepping to leave. While Genji made the mental list of things they’d need, Zenyatta busied himself by strapping Iris’ saddle back onto her body. It took a bit of bouncing around with some Airbending and coaxing her to lift one of her many arms here and there, but after years of practice Zenyatta was able to finish in record time.

Finally they were ready to say their goodbyes, Efi clearly reluctant to bid farewell to her new friends. She offered a tight hug to Zenyatta, burying her face into his waist.

“You will come back to visit, right?”

“Of course. Though it might be a while before we can.” Zenyatta murmured softly, returning the tight hug.

Efi nodded, stepping back with a grin and offering her hand. In her grip were three rocks of varying sizes. “For you to practice with! Bending sand is a lot harder than one would think, so it’ll be good for you to have some actual solid earth with you when you’re in the desert.”

Zenyatta laughed and took the rocks with a thank you, slipping them into his clothes. He then watched with a warm smile as Efi tackled Genji for a hug. The Firebender seemed extremely surprised by the action and was a little awkward as he returned it.

“ _I also have a gift, though it is for the both of you_.” Orisa said, getting the three human’s attention.

She reached up towards her shoulder where a glowing flower began to bloom. Plucking the blossom, she held it out for Zenyatta to take.

“ _This is a flower made from my energy. If you bury it in the ground, I will be able to find you and come to you to offer assistance_.” She explained as she placed the flower into Zenyatta’s hands.

Both Genji and Zenyatta shared a look before they faced Orisa and gave her deep bows. Their chorus of thanks was met with Orisa’s jovial laugh. The spirit bent down, enveloping the two of them in a tight hug. Efi giggled and climbed up onto Orisa’s back, joining the hug by wrapping her arms around her neck.

With promises to visit once their mission was over, Genji, Zenyatta, and Iris set off out of the forest. While Zenyatta guided Iris towards the desert, Genji began pulling out some strips of dried meat. He was ravenous as he tore into them, groaning softly at finally being able to eat meat. He couldn’t in good conscious eat the dried strips around Orisa, least he offend her in some way. Even if the animal hadn’t been killed in her forest, he still didn’t want to test her patience.

Zenyatta chuckled at the display, crawling from Iris’ head and over to his companion. Genji didn’t bother to offer any of the meat since he knew Zenyatta would politely refuse. Instead he presented him a bag containing some of the fruit Efi had gifted them with.

“So what’s the plan? Head straight to the Oasis and then from there track down the library?” Genji said around a mouthful of meat.

Zenyatta nodded, biting into the fruit and making sure to swallow before replying. “That is the basics of it, yes. Though I want to try going into the Spirit World and locate that person again before we reach the desert. I have a feeling it’s important that I do.”

Frowning thoughtfully, Genji rubbed at his chin. “I guess that makes sense. You wanna try that now?”

At Zenyatta’s nod, Genji dusted his hands from the little flecks of meat and began wrapping up their meager bags of food. Zenyatta finished off his fruit, tossing the pit over the side and wiping his hands. He bended water from his waterskin to clean his hands from the sticky fruit residue, doing the same for Genji.

Once done Zenyatta settled into a meditative pose and offered a smile towards Genji. “I’ll try not to take too long in the Spirit World.”

“You know you can’t promise that,” Genji snorted, “Time works differently there, right? No worries, I won’t panic if you don’t move for several hours. And if we stop to take a break then I’ll carry you off of Iris’ saddle.”

Zenyatta’s smile softened at Genji’s reassurance and he closed his eyes. Genji watched Zenyatta’s expression relax till his face was completely blank. Then on a deep exhale the arrows decorating his body began to glow. It was then Genji knew that Zenyatta had officially crossed over to the Spirit World. He spent a good few minutes watching Zenyatta simply out of a curious fascination. After his one-sided staring match Genji moved to sit on Iris’ head and man the reins. It was bound to be a while before Zenyatta stirred, so Genji should focus on making sure they reach their destination without much trouble.

///

Zenyatta looked at his surroundings, taking in the fact that he was in what appeared to be a swampy area. It was confusingly familiar yet he could not pinpoint why. He frowned, a foreboding feeling creeping up his spine. His instincts were telling him that there was something dangerous nearby, something that intended to harm him.

A hissing rustle had Zenyatta tensing, his eyes scouring every shadow cast by the plants surrounding him. The hissing was growing louder by the second. Whatever it was making that sound, it was getting closer.

Suddenly next to him a person crashed through the foliage, their eyes wide. It was a little girl looking as if she hadn’t even reached her teen years yet. Her wild bangs were pushed from her head by a bandana, the choppy brown locks falling over her shoulders in uneven tufts. Her top was a light green with gold patterns etched into it. The loose white pants she wore underneath were pulled up past her knees and tied to her thighs by thick twine, her ankles wrapped in tanned hide and her feet bare.

Zenyatta didn’t have time to question her sudden appearance, the girl grabbing him by the wrist and yanking him after her. “ _What are you doing here?! It’s dangerous_!” She yelled at him over his shoulder.

The Avatar blinked in surprise and confusion, “Um? Well I’m the Avatar. So I frequently come to the Spirit World…!”

“ _Not the Spirit World! I meant this place_!” She used her other hand to gesture towards the swamp around them.

There was a sudden crash from behind followed by a screeching sound. The hissing increased in volume and Zenyatta realized in horror that the creature was chasing them and gaining ground fast.

The girl twisted, leaping over a tree root. Zenyatta almost tripped over it, his feet stumbling as he tried to keep up with her brisk pace. They avoided a large puddle and just when Zenyatta thought they were going to be caught by whatever was chasing them, the trees ahead began to part.

Suddenly they burst from the swamp and ended up atop a hill. Zenyatta’s feet finally decided it was time for him to trip, as they were caught by a rock and flung him forward. The girl ended up being tugged down with him thanks to their clasped hands.

The both of them rolled down the rather large hill for what felt like hours. There were no other stray rocks to injure them, only soft grass. Yet by the time Zenyatta’s back hit the ground at the bottom of the hill, he was aching from head to toe. He groaned and beside him heard a similar sound.

The girl then laughed, her arms and legs spreading out as she tried to regain her breath. “T _-that swamp is dangerous! It has been since Yen was alive! This is the second time it almost got you. I can’t keep saving you like that, ya know_.”

Zenyatta turned his head in order to stare at her in confusion. “Second time? But that’s the first time I’ve ever seen the swamps here.”

Even as Zenyatta said that he found himself growing even more confused. He had a feeling that it really wasn’t the first time he’s been to the swamps in the Spirit World. Plus that hissing and the sense of danger were a little too familiar. Had he really been there before?

Now it was the girl’s turn to look confused. She pursed her lips and sat up. Running a hand through her messy hair, she scattered some bits of stray grass. “ _Dang. It really is eating up your memories, huh_?”

Zenyatta sat up in alarm, “Eating my memories?! What is??!”

She shook her head and stood, dusting her hands off on her pants. They were oddly bereft of grass stains despite her having been rolling down a hill not a moment earlier. Zenyatta had a feeling that stains really weren’t a problem in the Spirit World.

“ _I can’t tell ya even if I wanted to,_ ” She offered a sheepish shrug, “ _You have to figure it out on your own or else you’ll just forget again. That’s why I can’t tell you. But I promise when the time comes, I’ll help ya find where ya need to go_.”

While Zenyatta wanted to press for answers, he knew he’d get nothing. The mysterious way of taking reminded him greatly of how Yen would talk to him every now and again. Sometimes a straight answer was just something Zenyatta was unable to have.

He took a moment to calm down and push those questions aside. There was one thing he could ask that would hopefully get an answer. It was honestly something he should have wondered earlier but he really wasn’t in a state to think rationally.

Yet before he could even ask, the ground began to rumble. A good distance away the earth seemed to explode in a rain of dirt and grass, a few stray rocks added to the mix. Zenyatta gasped and watched with wide eyes as a familiar Badgermole emerged from the ground. It swiveled its head towards the two of them, the scar standing out prominently against its fur.

The girl smiled brightly, jumping to her feet and running to the Badgermole. She threw herself at it just as it lowered its snout to her level. Clinging tightly to the massive creature, she let out a happy laugh. “ _Jiang! You found us so quickly_!”

While the girl rambled to the large Badgermole, Zenyatta was quick to realize that this had been the person he entered the Spirit World to find. She had been the figure riding the Badgermole!

Zenyatta slowly stood, brows furrowed as he regarded the girl. “You… were the one I met before. Who… Are you?”

His breathy question had the girl turning to look at him. She offered him a small grin, “ _You found us again, so I guess I could tell you_.” She turned around fully and placed her hands on her hips, puffing out her chest proudly. “ _My name is Ko! And I was the Avatar before Yen_.”


	9. Her Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avatars have a chat while Dragon talks with local flying cow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's the next chapter! I've had the idea for Ko in my head for a while now. Mainly her backstory and how she died! Which is a morbid thing to say and I'm sorry for that :'D But alas, I live for the tragedies. Also sorry if it seems to be dragging on! I honestly wanted them to arrive at the library by last chapter, but then my writing got away from me and I just decided fuck it. BUT I do promise that by next chapter they will indeed be at the library! And I've got some fun stuff planned for that~ Until then please enjoy this chapter. Sorry it's a bit shorter than usual! Comments are appreciated but not required!

Zenyatta felt his breath leave him in shock, his eyes impossibly wide. “Y-you’re… The missing Avatar?”

“ _Well I wouldn’t call myself missing. I’m right here!_ ” Ko giggled, hanging from one of Jiang’s large claws.

“Ah, yes. But that’s not what I mean by ‘ _missing’_. You see… Not everyone knows wh—.” Zenyatta started only to be interrupted by Ko.

She pursed her lips, “ _I know what ya mean. I died before anyone knew I was the Avatar. So no one knows what happened to me. I’m labeled as ‘missing’ because there ain’t anyone that has answers on where I went. No one alive anyways_.”

Instantly Zenyatta felt ashamed by his careless way of phrasing his words. Ducking his head, he offered a soft apology. Ko swung on the claw for a moment longer before she dropped down and walked over to Zenyatta, offering a hand for him to take.

“ _It’s not like I’m still upset over it. I’ve had plenty of time to get used to being dead. Sure it sucks I couldn’t learn to bend other elements, but eh. That wasn’t my journey_.” Ko shrugged as she began tugging Zenyatta along. Over her shoulder she called, “ _Jiang! We’re going to the Flower Fruit Field! See ya there_!”

Jiang rumbled in reply, turning around and disappearing under the dirt. Suddenly the earth it had disrupted rippled before slowly piecing itself back together until nothing was left to indicate it had been there.

Ko took Zenyatta along, walking in the opposite direction of the swamps. “ _How does it feel to bend the other elements_?”

Zenyatta hummed, taking a moment to think it over before deciding on his answer. “It’s rather exciting, especially when I learn something new. I’m currently learning how to Earthbend… Your birth element.”

Ko let out a soft hum at that and began swinging their joined hands. “ _So you’re gonna learn fire afterwards? Do ya have a teacher_?”

“I do. My friend Genji offered to teach me how to Firebend.”

“ _That’s nice of him_.”

Zenyatta hesitated for a moment, glancing up at where they were heading and then over his shoulder at where the swamp was. Even though they hadn’t moved far Zenyatta could no longer see the twisted willows that marked the edge of the swamp. Instead a heavy mist had settled behind them, blocking everything from view.

“ _Don’t bother trying to look back. The Spirit World works differently than the Physical World. Lots of changin’ if you’re not intending to stay in the same place. Since we’re heading to Flower Fruit Field, the Spirit World is making a path for us to get there. But it’s never the same path and you’ve got to focus on the location in order to get there. Either that or focus on the person if you’re tryin’ to find someone._ ” Ko explained, hopping atop a large rock before jumping off just as enthusiastically.

Taking the information in stride, Zenyatta nodded. “I see… Um Ko? Would you mind if I ask you a few things?”

“ _Like what_?”

“Well I know you said that there was no point telling me about what was in the swamp… But what did you mean about saving me?” Zenyatta sincerely hoped he wouldn’t forget if Ko told him. He also wished whatever was eating his memories didn’t affect this moment.

Ko hummed loudly and chewed on her bottom lip. “ _Well someone’s gotta keep you safe. The other previous Avatars don’t wanna interfere and Yen can’t remember either so she couldn’t help you. That leaves just me_.”

Mist filtered past them one moment and the next it seemed to be blown away by a breeze. Before them was a large lake filled to the brim with lotuses and blossoming white and pink fruits. Spirits of all kinds buzzed around, some flying others grounded. Tall Fox Antelope-like spirits walked around in the water, their large blue and green frames bending elegantly to chew on the fruit and flowers.

“ _Here we are! Flower Fruit Fields! Don’t let the name fool you. Or the lake. It’s pretty shallow and only goes up to my knees_.” Ko explained, pulling Zenyatta towards the water’s edge. “ _Just don’t eat the fruit. You’re still alive so certain things here you can’t eat or drink_.”

Zenyatta nodded in understanding. Ko let go of his hand and without hesitation jumped and splashed in the water. The crystalline liquid rushed up from the force and droplets landed against Zenyatta, wetting parts of his clothes. Despite the suddenness of the action, Zenyatta found himself laughing along with Ko’s infectious giggles.

Zenyatta took to sitting down on the bank as he watched Ko hop around. After a while the monk found himself frowning. “Um… Ko? Would you mind if I asked… What happened to you?”

Ko stopped her jumping, looking up at Zenyatta with wide eyes. Then her face fell into a scowl and she kicked at a few flowers, knocking them away from her. With a huff Ko continued batting away fruit and flower, keeping quiet for so long Zenyatta wondered if he’d get an answer.

Eventually Ko spoke, her voice hollow and frail. “ _It… Wasn’t a nice death_.” She paused, bending down and watching a flower float away from her thanks to the ripples she caused. “ _I grew up in a dirt poor farmin’ village. Anything we grew was taken by bandits, so a lot of us were always hungry. People would pack up and leave when the starvation was too much to handle. My parents were stubborn, they didn’t want to leave the lands their grandparent’s parents were born and raised on. There were others like them, so while the village was pretty empty, it still had people in it._

“ _One year there was a really bad crop harvest. We barely had enough food for even us to survive. How could they expect us to give em food too? The bandits didn’t really like being told no. They brought their weapons and destroyed to my village. My ma tried to run with me and my little sister, but it wasn’t like we could get far_.” Ko shrugged, moving over and picking up a lotus. She twisted it from side to side before plucking out the petals with more force than necessary.

“ _My ma got hit with an arrow, but told us to keep running. Of course we tried, but short legs can’t outrun grownups. They treated it like a game and hunted us like animals_!” She threw down the remnants of the lotus, causing another splash of water. “ _Because I made my sister run in front of me, I got hit by most of the arrows they fired. I was scared, there wasn’t much I could do. I couldn’t Earthbend really well yet, so I didn’t bother to try fighting. But when we reached a river, I got the idea to bend a slab of rock and put my sister on it. Pushed it so it’d follow the flow of the river, then I stood my ground and tried to keep them from chasing after her. I remember entering the Avatar state when they tried to take aim at my sister. At the time I had no clue what I was doing but at the same time I also knew?? All I could think of was to protect my sister. So I did. None of those guys knew how to Firebend, so they couldn’t put out the fires even if they wanted to._ ”

Ko stared at Zenyatta as she said that, not an ounce of remorse in her tone. Despite the alarming things she was alluding to, Zenyatta’s heart ached for what she had suffered. Personally he didn’t think it was good to kill people, but Zenyatta knew that in desperate situations like the one Ko was in, not everyone could take the pacifist route. Zenyatta was somewhat afraid that one day he might have to make that decision as well.

“ _I passed out and before I knew it, I woke up here. Not in Flower Fruit Fields, but in the Spirit World. Jiang found me, he’s been in the Spirit World for longer than I have. And from him I learned that I had been the Avatar. In death, he became my Animal Guide since I never met my Animal Guide when I was alive. From then on we’ve been together ever since. I don’t know what happened to my sister or the rest of the people from my village_.”

“Did Yen ever try to find them for you?” Zenyatta asked when Ko fell silent.

Ko shook her head, turning around and giving Zenyatta a sad smile. “ _No. Yen never met me when she was alive. I was mad that she got to have the chance I never did. So I never saw her, never tried to help her. I mean it isn’t like my advice could’ve worked anyways. I’m just a kid_.”

Zenyatta was at a loss for words, unable to say anything but a sincere “I’m sorry.”

With a grin Ko moved over to Zenyatta and sat down next to him. “ _It’s fine. I’ve gotten over it all. Can’t really miss what I never had, ya know? You just make sure to enjoy being the Avatar for the both of us, ok_?”

Returning the smile, Zenyatta nodded. “I will. Thank you for telling me. Though I wish you did not have to suffer in such a way, I am happy to see you are not alone here.”

“ _Mmm_ ,” Ko leaned against Zenyatta and stretching her legs out till they brushed the edge of the water. “ _Come see us again, Zenyatta. I enjoy your company. And I know if Jiang got to know you more, he’d like being around you too_.”

“I will try.” Since Zenyatta still had no clue how the Spirit World worked, he could only hope that his attempt at trying would succeed. Zenyatta didn’t want to make promises he couldn’t keep, after all.

The young Avatar leaned against Ko and flinched as a wave of heat suddenly blew across him. With only a blink the lake before him had transformed into a sea of sand. As the landscape flew past, more warm air brushed past Zenyatta in a faint caress.

He sighed, letting his body relax from its meditative pose. He was really sore and honestly didn’t know how long he’d been in the Spirit World for. But judging by their change of scenery, it’d been for quite a while.

“And Midori got so sick eating all those wild Ash Bananas that she puked on Hanzo. He was really angry after that! You would’ve laughed at seeing his face! Hanzo still smelt terrible for an entire week! Of course Midori was only like… Six feet at the time, so there wasn’t as much vomit as I’m making it sound like.” Genji’s cheerful voice was like a soothing balm to Zenyatta’s nerves.

The Firebender was sitting atop Iris’ head and manning the reins, the strips of leather hanging limply in his hands as he chatted one-sidedly. He was recounting a memory and seemed to be quite invested, one of his hands waving around as he spoke. Though Zenyatta wanted to hear more, he knew better than to eavesdrop.

Clearing his throat unintentionally caused him to wince in mild pain. Apparently he was more parched than he previously though. He broke into a light cough on the strain against his throat.

Genji whipped around at the sound and his scarred face brightened instantly when he saw Zenyatta. With a pat to Iris’ head Genji quickly slid over into the saddle. He grabbed one of their waterskins and passed it to Zenyatta after opening it.

“You’re finally awake! We’ve been worried about you!” Genji grinned.

With a sigh and a mumbled thank you, Zenyatta took his fill of the cool liquid before passing it back to Genji. “How long was I out?”

Once he made sure the waterskin was back where it belonged, Genji leaned against the edge of Iris’ saddle. “Well originally I wanted to say you’d been out for about a week, but that’s because I thought you’d only be in the Spirit World for a few hours. Yet then you were conked out for pretty much a day and a half! So I figured there wasn’t a need to joke about you being out longer.”

Zenyatta’s eyes widened in surprise, “Really? That long? It… Honestly didn’t feel like it.”

Genji nodded and let the silence between them linger for a moment. However his curiosity soon won out and he was leaning forward with an eager glint in his eye.

“So?? What’d you learn? Did you find that person again?”

Chuckling, Zenyatta tapped a hand to his chin and hummed. “Well I wouldn’t say **_I_** found her. But yes, I did run into them again.”

And so Zenyatta began recounting meeting one of his past lives and her story. Zenyatta didn’t leave out how he’d been in the swamps and running from something, but even that was a little foggy and he couldn’t quite remember if he really was running or just standing there. When he got to the point of meeting Ko and Jiang, then his memory improved.

Genji listened with rapt attention and by the end of it his eyes were glistening slightly. “That freaking sucks.” He drew in a breath and furiously rubbed at his eyes. “Damn sand keeps blowing into my eyes.”

There was no sand this high up, but Zenyatta said nothing. Instead he merely smiled and glanced off to the distance. “I think I know what I want to tell Wan Shi Tong now. I think letting him know about Ko so that he can document her… So that her memory has a chance to live on, would be the best course of action.”

Genji gave a firm nod at that and crossed his arms over his chest. “Good idea.” Instead of offering to tell Zenyatta what he intended to share with the spirit, Genji instead said, “We’ve got at least an hour or more before we get to the Misty Palms Oasis. From there we follow Orisa’s directions towards the library.”

“And after that?”

“Who knows?” Genji offered a lopsided smile and a shrug, “I’m sure we’ll figure it out when we get there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Additional A/N: I've opened a Patreon! There I will post previews and chapters early! However since I want to keep to Ao3's guidelines, I'll post a link to my Twitter instead. There's a link to my Patreon pinned! https://twitter.com/CandiesNeon


End file.
